The Third Dragon
by almis
Summary: Los sentimientos de Eragon por Arya son confusos, pero en medio de sus problemas aparece el tercer Jinete y su dragón. Eragon y Saphira emprenderán un viaje lleno de aventuras, peligro, magia, criaturas extrañas, amor y secretos para terminar su Formacion
1. El Robo

Hola! Este es mi primer fic… empieza después de el de Eldest. Una novela que espero que les guste jojojo XD!! Y por favor dejen Reviews!!

* * *

**El Robo**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Oscutatem_.- Oscuridad

_Ambrosim_.- Ábrete

_Yumae trüs agiero.- _Transpórtame a afuera

_Brillantem.-_Iluminar

Waisé heill.- Cúrate

_Agaetí Blödhren_.- Celebración del Juramento de Sangre.

_Welle dant nös verle pedhle__.- _De eso no estaría tan segura. (Frase con tono de burla).

* * *

La noche ya estaba cayendo, así que una figura encapuchada salió de un callejón "_es la hora_" pensó y sale hacia el gran castillo de Galbatorix. Se desliza por la oscuridad con tal rapideza que nadie la se percata de su presencia. Dentro del gran castillo, en el gran salón principal Galbatorix esta descansando en su trono. 

- Que tranquila esta la noche

- _Lo se…_ - dijo el gran dragón rojo que estaba acostado enfrente de una gran chimenea - _te preocupa algo??_

-No… es que los Vardenos no han tratado de hacer nada…- dijo un joven con el cabello negro removiendo los troncos de la chimenea.

_-Y eso te preocupa, no?_ – dijo el dragón alzando su cabeza un poco

-Si, creo que están tramando algo… sólo queda un huevo, y ninguno de los hombres de Galbatorix ha logrado que se habrá- dijo Murtagh sentándose a lado de Espina.

_-Tienes razón, pero eso no debería de preocuparte… los Vardenos siempre estarán tramando algo._

-Pero tengo un presentimiento, no es un plan cualquiera…- suspiró – aparte…- dijo viendo a _Zar´roc- _estoy un poco confuso, acerca de lo que paso con Eragon… lo que me dijo, sería verdad??

_-La verdad no lo se…no te preocupes…lo hecho, hecho esta…-_ dijo Espina bajando la cabeza- _oye ya te fijaste??_

-No, de que hablas?- dijo Murtagh mordiendo una manzana

_-La noche esta mas obscura de lo normal, mira casi no se ven las estrellas_…- dijo Espina dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana

-Tienes razón… - dijo Murtagh poniéndose de pie y abriendo la gran puerta de madera.

**-----------**

_-Oscutatem_!

-Que esta pasando??- dijo un guardia de la puerta- me he quedado ciego!!

-Yo también!!- dijo el otro guardia (se oye una risa)- quién esta ahí??- dijo desenvainando la espada- los gritos se empezaron a oír lejos

-"_Que bien ya estoy adentro_"- pensó Aymie y avanzó, dejó atrás a los soldados y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Mi rey, Galbatorix- dijo Murtagh entrando al gran salón

-A eres tu… qué es lo que quieres??- dijo Galbatorix con cierta indeferencia.

-Ya observó la noche?- dijo Murtagh calmadamente

-Si… qué tiene??- dijo Galbatorix fastidiándose

-No nota nada raro?- dijo Murtagh, pero vio que el rey no le prestaba mucho caso- no se pueden ver las estrellas…- dijo finalmente

-Y qué tiene eso de raro??- dijo Galbatorix fijándose en la ventana, abrió los ojos y gritó- Ve a la sala del huevo!! Rápido!! Sellum, lleva a mis tropas a vigilar la sala del huevo, ahora!!

-Claro mi señor- dijo Sellum, un hombre alto y de pelo castaño; salió del gran salón.

-Maldición! Ya me descubrieron!- dijo Aymie al oír una excitación arriba y se concentró aún más.

-Qué es esto?? No veo nada!!- dijo un soldado

-Si de repente todo se volvió oscuro!!- dijo otro soldado.

Aymie se empezó a acelerar el paso; pasó por un gran pasillo y subió las escaleras hasta la torre más alta del castillo.

_-Ambrosim_- murmuró y se abrió la pesada puerta- aquí debe de ser…_-_ Aymie entró en la habitación, en medio, había una gran mesa de piedra que tenía tres orificios; pero sólo el del medio tenía un huevo. Aymie lo tomó.

_-Brillantem!_- dijo una voz masculina, la sala se iluminó- No tan rápido! – dijo una voz detrás- devuelve eso… -ordenó y llevando a _Zar´roc_ hasta el cuerpo de Aymie. Se empezó a oír un mormullo y de pronto todo se volvió negro- Maldita sea! –maldijo Murtagh viendo que se había escapado – _Espina! Busca a ese chico!_

_-Esta bien, lo buscaré_- dijo Espina y se echó a volar. Murtagh salió corriendo hacia el patio. Con dificultad llegó ahí. Ya que todo el castillo esta sumido en una oscuridad total.

-Ay!- dijo maldiciendo cuando se calló en un hoyo.

_-Estas bien?-_ preguntó Espina.

_-Si lo estoy, lo haz visto_?- dijo Murtagh levantándose y sacudiéndose.

_-No, nadie ha salido del castillo. Qué esta pasando?-_ dijo Espina

_-Un hechizo_… -dijo Murtangh viendo la inmensa oscuridad. _"Como era esa palabra…"_ – _Ay! Como estoy menso!..._ _Brillantem!-_gritó y el patio se ilumino. En una esquina estaba Aymie- No escaparás!- dijo sacando su espada.

_-Welle dant nös verle pedhle_!-dijo Aymie sacando su espada también.

Murtagh observó a su adversario, estaba encapuchado, sólo veía la hoja de su espada. Al parecer era una espada Élfica, por su acabado, liviana y filosa. Pero en cuanto menos se lo esperaba su contrincante lo atacó. Apenas pudo bloquear su ataque. Entonces él lo atacó, al principio estuvieron muy parejos. Aymie observó que Murtagh era hábil con la espada. Él observó que su contrincante era rápido, tenía muy buenos reflejos y atacaba con fuerza. En ese momento, Espina apareció arriba de ellos y se interpuso entre ellos. Murtagh se hizo para atrás. Esos pequeños momentos Aymie los aprovechó para empezar a recitar un conjuro.

_-Yumae trüs_…- Murtagh se incorporó y le enterró a _Zar´roc_ en el costado de la figura encapuchada - Ay!- dijo ella quitándose la capucha. Dejando ver su hermoso cabello castaño; vio a Murtagh con odio y le clavó también su espada en el costado. Él chilló y cayó al suelo. Espina golpeó a Aymie con su cola y fue con Murtagh a socorrerlo. Ella se paró rápidamente y empezó a recitar su conjuro – _Yumae trüs agiero_!- Murtagh observó como ella se desvanecía.

Aymie al aparecer a varios metros del castillo se echó a correr. Se sentía asfixiada, batallaba para respirar; pero no se quería dar el lujo de detenerse y que la atraparan. Sentía como su sangre corría a través de su herida… _"Tengo que seguir"_ se repetía continuamente. Corría y oía como los soldados se aproximaban, intentó pronunciar el conjuro para tele trasportase, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, se cayó y conjuró.

_-Waisé heill_ - y su herida se cerró al instante. Siguió corriendo y llegó hasta la orilla del bosque y apresuró su paso. Escuchó un aleteo.

_-Espina hay que encontrarla_!- dijo Murtagh haciendo muecas por el dolor que sentía en su costado.

Aymie se tiró debajo de un gran tronco que estaba caído. Ahí aguardó en silencio. Vio como Espina descendía a pocos metros de ahí. Contuvo la respiración; creía que la iban a descubrir pero Espina ascendió. Espero un rato para salir de su escondite y vio un punto rojo regresar al castillo. Empezó a correr, al salir del bosque, había una pequeña aldea. Agarró a su caballo Copo y salió de la aldea.

**----------**

-Murtagh!!- gritó el Rey Galbatorix- como pudiste dejarlo ir??- dijo echando chispas por los ojos.

-No era él, sino ella- dijo Murtagh calmado y sobándose su herida.

-Cómo?- dijo Galbatorix viendo al muchacho con ira.

-Era "_ella_", no "_él_" y al parecer era una elfa… si la quiera alcanzar debería de darse prisa…-dijo Murtagh saliendo del gran salón. Escucho al rey maldecir y ordenar a sus soldados hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva.

_-Estuviste bien_- dijo Espina observando a su jinete.

-Si… a ver como me va mañana con Galbatorix- dijo riéndose con sarcasmo- _Waisé heill!-_ y su herida se cerró.

**----------**

A dos días de cabalgata Aymie quiso descansar. Se dirigió a una cueva que estaba a su derecha. Estaba empezando a oscurecer. Se tiró al suelo húmedo, exhausta. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida un rato. Se levantó y vio que ya había caído la noche, fue hasta Copo y sacó el hermoso huevo grisáceo con motas blancas. Sonrió al contemplarlo y lo puso junto a la pared. Hizo una chimenea y se volvió a quedar dormida.

**---------- Flash Back---------**

-Te deseo suerte hermana!- dijo una Aymie un poco más niña.

-Gracias- dijo una joven sonriendo

-Cuánto tardarás?- dijo Aymie siguiéndola con la vista

-Muy poco tiempo, no te habrás dado cuenta que me fui cuando regrese- dijo la joven sonriendo. Se subió a su caballo blanco.

-Esta lista?- dijo un joven con armadura.

-Claro en un segundo- se volteo hacia Aymie y le dio un collar con una mariposa de plata- ten, te dará suerte…

-Gracias!- dijo Aymie sonriendo- Cuídate mucho!!

-Claro, entrena muy duro!- dijo su hermana alejándose con dos jóvenes a su lado.

**-------- Fin del Flash Back ----------**

Aymie se levantó con una lágrima rodándole por su sonrojada mejilla. Se limpió su mejilla y tocó algo en su pecho, lo jaló y sacó una cadena con una mariposa de plata; la agarró entre sus manos

-No sabes cuanto te echo de menos…- susurró- qué pasa??- dijo viendo el huevo moverse. Se acercó y vio como un dragón blanco salía de él- Dios mío!- dijo viendo los hermosos ojos azules que tenía el dragón. Este se empezó a acercar hacia ella. – Wuaw!- susurró y extendió su mano hacia él. Ella lo tocó y cayó inconsciente.

**------------**

Eragon estaba sumido en sus sueños. Revivía su pasado; primero cuando era niño, con su primo Roran y su tío en la granja de Carvahall. Cuando Roran se machaba. Cuando Saphira nacía, cuando tuvo que abandonar su hogar por los _Ra´zac_. Cuando se encontró con Brom, sus lecciones, sus risas. En la tienda con Angela y el hombre gato. Cuando salvó a Arya. Cuando llegó con los Varden y cuando ganaron la batalla contra Durza. Su viaje a Ellesméra y su formación con Oromis. Su transformación en el _Agaetí Blödhren_. Cuando Murtagh se convertía en Jinete y se pasaba al lado de Galbatorix. Las horribles noticias acerca de quién era su padre. De pronto se despertó sudando y agitado. Se sentó en el catre que estaba junto a Roran. Puso sus brazos hacia atrás y miró al techo de la tienda. Se quedo mirándola hasta que sintió algo extraño. Nunca lo había sentido. Observó a Saphira placidamente dormida al igual que su primo, pensó que no tenía importancia y se volvió a dormir.


	2. La misión y el nuevo Comienzo

Bueno aquí esta el segundo Capitulo!! Espero que les guste XD. Gracias por los Reviews!!! BesoS!! **:D**

**

* * *

****La Mision y el nuevo Comienzo **

**El idioma Antiguo.**

_Slytha: _Duerme.

_Brisingr: _Fuego.

_Arbydar._- Desviar

_Waisé heill_.- Cúrate

_Du Varngr Gata_.- El Camino Errante

**El idioma de los Enanos**

_Formv Hrethcarach oen seprenhenâ fluêgh_.- Asesino de Sombra y Escamas Brillantes.

* * *

Pasaron varios meses sin que el Imperio atacará a Surda o a los Varden. Eso le dio tiempo a Eragon para ir preparando a los aldeanos de Carvahall. Él también entrenó un poco a los miembros de _Du Varngr Gata_. Exhausto se fue a dormir junto a Saphira y Roran. Éste ya había mejorado mucho su aspecto, se había rasurado su barba y esos ojos de maniaco habían desaparecido, había engordado un poco y se veía más sano; pero todavía se le notaba sufrimiento y angustia en la cara. En la tienda, Eragon vio como Roran se pasaba bastante rato pensando en Katrina. Él fue con su primo y le dijo: 

-No te preocupes la vamos a rescatar…- dijo en voz baja. Roran se tomó tiempo en hablar.

- Claro que lo vamos a hacer!- dijo sonriendo.

Roran miró a su cambiado primo, ya no era un joven flacucho y pálido; sino que todo su cuerpo había agarrado forma y tenía marcados los músculos, ya no solía ser como el Eragon de Carvahall, con muchas preguntas y despistado, había madurado mucho en esos 14 meses que habían trascurrido desde que Eragon había encontrado el huevo de Saphira. Su cara ya no era como el de un humano, se asemejaba más a la de los elfos. Roran sólo había visto a Arya, pero no había visto a un elfo, pero por lo que decían, pensaba que debía de asemejarse mucho a ellos. Eragon sonrió.

- Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches, igual a ti Saphira…- A Roran ya no le daba miedo Saphira, se permitía hablar con ella, pero eso no era muy seguido; ya que ella esta igual de ocupada que Eragon, prácticamente sólo los veía de noche cuando se iban a acostar.

- _Igualmente_ – dijo Saphira bajando la cabeza hasta el piso. Los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos a causa del cansancio, esos últimos días en Surda habían sido muy ajetreados.

Eragon soñaba con el regreso de Arya. De pronto se despertó _"sólo para verla, que importa que no le hable"_ se decía cuando disimuladamente se ponía a pensar en ella. Cada vez su corazón se hacía garras por ella. Ella era una princesa y él un campesino; convertido en Jinete, pero eso no le cambiaba el hecho de haber sido campesino 15 años de su vida. Aparte ella tenía 100 años y él solamente 16… eran muy diferentes. Saphira cuando se daba cuenta de que Eragon pensaba en Arya le aconsejaba que tratará de olvidarse de ella y dejara de torturarse a si mismo. _"Como si fuera tan fácil"_ siempre le decía Eragon, aunque se preguntaba si Saphira pensaría de vez en cuando en Glaedr. Siendo un remolino de emociones Eragon se quedó dormido otra vez.

Eragon se levantó temprano y fue con Nasuada. Todavía albergaba esperanza en su corazón.

-Buenos días!- lo saludo Nasuada por atrás. Eragon se sobresaltó- Calma, soy yo.

-Lo sé - dijo Eragon sonriendo – Buenos días… no ha llegado Arya? – dijo tratando de ser indiferente.

-No, todavía no, pero creo que no debe de tardar- dijo con calma

-Buenos días- dijo Jörmundur llegando- Señora Nasuada ha llegado un mensajero de Ellesméra, se necesita tu compañía- le dijo a Eragon y Nasuada.

**-----------**

Legaron a una especie de sala, donde esperaba un joven moreno y delgado. Eragon concluyo que debía de ser Elfo.

-Ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Ellesméra- dijo el Elfo, dándole un pergamino enrollado.

-Gracias- dijo Nasuada- Eragon podrías esperar afuera?

-Claro- dijo Eragon molesto. No había probado se valentía, ya?? O no podían confiar en él? Era muy pequeño? Pero si ya tenia edad suficiente!. Le chocaba que todavía lo consideraran incapaz de de entender lo que pasaba. Salió murmurando mladiciones enojado de la sala. Saphira vio que estaba molesto y fue con él.

_-Que te pasa pequeñajo_? - dijo suavemente.

_-Todavía no me creen capaz_…- dijo Eragon apretando sus puños. Saphira sonrió cariñosamente.

_-No te preocupes, ellos confían en ti. Sólo dales tiempo_…- dijo calmadamente.

_-No!! No creen que pueda entender lo que esta sucediendo_- dijo Eragon descargándose con Saphira – _Soy todavía un joven, es por eso! Ellos esperaban a un Jinete mayor! Mejor que yo_!- dijo llorando de rabia. Saphira suspiró.

_-Quieres ir a volar un rato_?- dijo al final de un gran silencio.

_-Claro…_- dijo Eragon serenándose un poco. Se montó en ella y salieron volando. Al regresar, Eragon ya había sacado toda su ira. Ahora estaba más feliz – _Gracias!_ – dijo sonriendo cuando se bajó de la silla de Saphira.

_-De nada_!- dijo ella acercando su cabeza a él. Él la acarició. Saphira siempre sabía como ayudarlo.

-Sr. Jinete…- dijo un soldado nervioso- lo quieren ver en la sala

-Mmm… ahí voy- dijo Eragon siguiéndolo

_-Ves? Te lo dije!-_ dijo Saphira alegre. Él sólo sonrió. Ya adentro de la sala observó que Orik, Orrin y Elva ya estaban ahí. Nasuada empezó a decir.

-Nos ha llegado una noticia de Ellesméra, ya mandaron a un espía para tratar de robar el último huevo- Eragon sonrió- Pero no se ha sabido nada de lo ocurrido…

**-----------**

Nasuada le leyó la carta y le explicó todo lo relacionado con ella. Al final empezó a interrogar a Eragon para ver si no tenía dudas.

-A quedado todo aclarado?- dijo después de una enorme pausa.

-Emm… debo de ir a buscar al espía y traerlo aquí…

-Exacto…

-Y hace cuanto fue esto?- preguntó Eragon

-Ya hace bastante tiempo… - dijo Nasuada- no te comentaron nada los elfos mientras estuviste ahí?

-Nada… - dijo calmado- Él fue visto…

-Es ella- lo interrumpió bruscamente Nasuada- Es la princesa de Ellesméra- Eragon abrió los ojos. Por eso Arya no regresaba todavía. La habían mandado otra vez al castillo de Galbatorix!- Fue vista por última vez entre la ciudad Calesta y Humia. Entre ellas esta el límite de cadena montañosa, las Vertebradas, comúnmente llamado "Sharp".

-Claro, todo esta entendido- dijo Eragon emocionado de que por fin vería a Arya de nuevo. Sintió como una ola fuente de sentimientos empezaron a brotar e su interior.

-No te aceleres, debes de averiguar por que se retrasó y si consiguió robar el huevo- le dijo Jömundur – mañana saldrás en la madrugada. Puedes retirarte- Eragon casi salía corriendo, estaba impaciente por contarle todo a Saphira.

**----------**

_-Mmm… me parece raro algo_- dijo Saphira cuando Eragon le terminó de contar todo

-Que cosa?- dijo alegre. En su cabeza no pensaba en otra cosa, que no fuera que vería a Arya otra vez. Su hermosa cara, sus sedosos cabellos… suspiró. Saphira le lanzó una mirada acusadora.

_-Creo que no es Arya a quien hay que rescatar… no te parece extraño que la hubieran llamado "La princesa de Ellesméra"? Por qué no dijeron simplemente "Arya"_- dijo Saphira observando inexpresivamente a Eragon.

-Claro que es Arya! Quién más sería?!La última vez que estuvimos ahí no conocimos a nadie que fuera "princesa", aparte recuerdas lo que nos dijo, que no tenia hermanos y que era la única heredera al trono- dijo Eragon acostándose

_-No sé…pudo haber mentido…_

-Estábamos hablando el idioma antiguo, no pudo haber mentido- dijo Eragon impaciente por el día siguiente.

_-No se… me parece algo extraño… buenas noches pequeñajo_- dijo Saphira recargando su cabeza en el piso.

-Buenas noches!- dijo Eragon felizmente y se quedó dormido.

----------

A la mañana sig. Eragon se levanto con muy buen humor. Le dieron provisiones y se fue a buscar a Roran. Ahí le comento lo de su misión.

- Tardarás mucho? – dijo al final su primo

- No…- dijo Eragon dudando un poco- pero así te dará tiempo de entrenar para cuando vallamos por los _Ra´zac_- Roran se le quedo viendo inexpresivamente.

-Esta bien, pero regresa pronto- dijo al final.

-Recuerda, prepara a los de Carvahall!- le grito Eragon cuando se estaba alejando. _Lista Saphira?_

_-Claro!- _dijo ella alegre. En eso llegó Orik.

-Te deseo suerte! Regresa pronto

-Lo haré- dijo Eragon feliz- Ya decidieron quien sucederá a Hrothgar en el trono?- Orik se quedo callado un momento.

-No, esto esta dando más problemas de lo que esperábamos. Los clanes no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Necesitamos que todos lo clanes se reúnan, aparte necesitamos su punto de vista– dijo dirigiéndose a Saphira y Eragon- para que nos ayuden a tomar la decisión más sabía.

-En cuanto lleguemos de esta misión iremos – dijo Eragon sonriendo- pero Hrothgar no te había hecho su heredero?

-Si, pero la mayoría de los clanes no lo aprueban, tu sabes problemas de ideales- dijo el enano haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…

-Así lo espero, que les valla bien _Formv Hrethcarach oen seprenhenâ fluêgh_.- dijo Orik despidiéndose de ellos.

Y salieron en busca del espía. Tardaron más de lo que esperaban. Surda estaba hacia un extremo superior y las Montañas Shapr estaban hacia el otro lado. Tardaron como 2 semanas y media en llegar. Cuando estaban por encima de las montañas "Sharp" Eragon abrió su mente para percatar la mente de Arya. Encontró mucha vida en el bosque, pero ninguna mente.

_-Mira!__-_ dijo Saphira- ahí hay humo. Y empezó a descender. Ya en el piso Eragon sacó su espada (una que le habían dado por mientas que le daban una espada para un Jinete) y empezó a caminar hacia el humo. Pasó por detrás de un árbol. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda, apenas reaccionó y cubrió el otro ataque que le lanzó una persona encapuchada.

-Saphira!- gritó

_-Ahí voy!-_ dijo Saphira empezando a correr hacia él y su contrincante. Pero de la nada otro dragón salió y la golpeó. Los dos dragones se empezaron a enfrentar.

-Saphira- dijo Eragon cubriéndose otro ataque- _Slytha_!- gritó

_-Arbydar_!- le cubrió su oponente. "_Es un mago_!" pensó Eragon.

-Arya, soy yo! Eragon- grito por fin. Pero su oponente lo tumbó y le apunto su espada al pecho. Al parecer a Saphira no le había ido mejor por que estaba debajo del dragón oponente.

-Quién te dijo ese nombre?- pregunto la figura encapuchada. "_No es Arya"_ pensó Eragon.

-Calma, soy aliado de los Vardenos. Me enviaron aquí para recatar a alguien. Soy un Jinete…

-Rescatar?- se rió la voz interrumpiéndolo- Nadie necesita que lo rescaten!- dijo y acercó más la espada al cuello de Eragon – Quién te dijo de Arya? Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo al fin

-Mi nombre es Eragon Asesino de Sombra, y conozco a Arya, ella me ayudó- dijo Eragon cerrando los ojos al ver que la figura movía el brazo. Pero para su sorpresa le retiraba la espada. Eragon se quedó observando a su contrincante bajarse la capucha. Dejo ver su hermoso cabello castaño. Sus ojos como esmeraldas, su piel blanca, sus labios rosados, sus orejas puntiagudas y sus mejillas un poco coloradas.

-Disculpa- y le tendió la mano. Ahí Eragon pudo observar la Gedwéy ignasia - Blasse deja al dragón de él- Eragon se fijó en el hermoso dragón color blanco que se quitaba encima de Saphira y se ponía detrás de su Jinete- Mi nombre es Aymie, princesa de Ellesméra y ella es mi dragona, Blasse- dijo. Blasse bajó la cabeza en seña de saludo.

-Ella es Saphira- dijo Eragon apuntando a Saphira que se ponía detrás de él. Respiró profundo y empezó a recapacitar.

-Los confundimos con gente de Galbatorix- dijo Aymie un poco avergonzada.

-A claro- dijo Eragon tentándose la cortada que le había echo ella unos minutos antes.

-Ay, perdón!- dijo poniéndose las manos en la boca- _Waisé heill_!- dijo y la herida de Eragon sano- Disculpa por eso… se quieren sentar- dijo apuntando a unas piedras alrededor de una fogata.

-Claro- dijo Eragon. Se sentaron. Saphira y Blasse se acostaron junto a la chimenea.

-Y dime como conociste a Arya?- dijo Aymie prendiendo fuego- _Brisingr_!- Eragon se quedo pensando si debía de decirle, todavía estaba aturdido por el ataque. Apenas la conocía, no sabia si era la espía a quien debía de rescatar o una trampa de Galbatorix. Aymie viendo que Eragon la pensaba dijo- Arya es mi hermana… no la he visto desde que fue a tratar de robar el huevo a Galbatorix. Supongo que lo logró…- dijo viendo a Saphira.

-La conocí, por que ella me mando el huevo. Hemos peleado juntos.

-Oh! Ya veo…- dijo Aymie tentando algo en su pecho.

-Y tu… eres a la que enviaron a robar el ultimo huevo?- pregunto Eragon.

-Si, logré robarlo, pero se abrió- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Blasse- Como se abrió no podíamos irnos de aquí; al menos hasta que Blasse creciera…

-Un momento… eres princesa de Ellesméra?- dijo Eragon recuperándose del golpe y la batalla de hacia unos momentos y sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

-Si…- Aymie observó la cara de Saphira

-Y eres hermana de Arya? Eso es imposible!- dijo Eragon viéndola fijamente

-Mi madre es Islanzadí, señora de todos los elfos!- dijo Aymie parándose insultada

-No te insultes, es que para nosotros es difícil creer eso por que… - empezó a decir viendo a la elfa enojada

-Por qué no me creen? Acaso creen que soy una mentirosa?- dijo Aymie más enojada.

-Es que Arya nos dijo que no tenía hermanos y que era la única heredera al trono…- terminó de decir Eragon. Aymie se quedo pensando hasta que al fin dijo. Con tono más relajado.

-Tiene razón, no les mintió - Eragon no comprendió aquello que la elfa le acababa de decir, al parecer ella lo notó.

-Arya no les mintió, no tiene herman**os**…- dijo recalcando la O- y ella es la legítima heredera al trono. Yo nunca haré algo que se merezca más honor que ella- dijo sentándose. Eragon todavía no lo asimilaba.

-Y por qué no nos dijo que tenía una hermana?- dijo Eragon sin comprender todavía.

-Debería de tener sus razones- dijo Aymie viéndolo.

-Y tu dragón se llama?- dijo Eragon al final.

-Blasse, y es dragona…- dijo Aymie viendo a Blasse.

-Cómo?- dijo Eragon- Murtagh me dijo que el último huevo era macho… como puede ser?

-Los dragones son muy poderosos, y hay veces que no podemos comprender su comportamiento, pero me da gusto que haya sido así- Eragon estaba confundido, no sabia que pensar, pero al fin de meditarlo un poco dijo finalmente.

-Y cuánto le falta para poder llevar a alguien?- dijo Eragon por que presentía que no era un buen inicio.

-Ya esta lista, mañana veremos…-dijo Aymie

-Disculpa… y por qué el tiempo que estuvimos en Ellesméra no te vimos? – dijo Eragon

-Ah!... bueno verás… hace mucho que estoy en esta misión, tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder tomar a Galbatorix de sorpresa, talvez cuando fueron yo ya estaba acá…

-Eso lo explicaría…

-tienen hambre?- dijo Aymie cambiando el tema- Blasse tiene comida para ella y Saphira y aquí tengo frutas…

Comieron y acordaron irse a dormir. En la mañana harían la prueba a ver si Blasse podía ya llevar a alguien y si no podía todavía esperarían un día más.

_-Buenas noches, Blasse_!- dijo Aymie

_-Buenas noches…-_ dijo ella acomodándose para dormir.

-Buenas noches Eragon y Saphira- dijo la elfa.

-Buenas noches!- dijo Eragon. Él esperó hasta que Blasse y Aymie se durmieran para platicar con Saphira.

_-No nos podrías tú a los dos_?- preguntó de pronto.

_-Si, pero no sería correcto-_ dijo ella- _tenemos que esperar a que Blasse pueda llevar a su Jinete. Pero por qué me lo preguntas?_

_-No más, para tener un plan B_- dijo Eragon viendo a Aymie profundamente dormida. Ya no se veía tan peligrosa… pero se veía… que ella era todavía una niña se pudriera decir, no era mayor que él, eso si lo apostaba… habría sido eso lo que ocasionó que Eragon se hubiera levantado aquella noche que ya era remota?- _Saphira…_

_-Mande_…- dijo ella saliendo de sus pensamientos

_-Hace tiempo… me levante sintiendo algo muy raro, creo que fue cuando Blasse nació…_

_-Por qué no me dijiste nada_?- pregunto Saphira

_-Por que creí, que no era nada importante… yo no sabia que podía sentir cuando un dragón nacía…_

_-Aaa… bueno, ahora lo sabemos_…_espero que ya no me ocultes si vuelve a pasar_-dijo sonriendo- _duérmete_…-dijo cerrando lo ojos. Eragon la siguió y cayó profundamente dormido. Soñó que jamás volvía a ver a Arya, se despertó de golpe.

-Qué pasa?- dijo una voz

-Nada, fue una pesadilla… Saph…- dijo Eragon tallándose los ojos pero no era Saphira la que le había dicho eso, sino Aymie. Saphira estaba profundamente dormida.

-Fue un día muy cansado para ella…- dijo Aymie viendo que Eragon veía a Saphira- todo un día de largo vuelo y luego un lucha contra otro dragón… algo muy pesado…- Eragon bostezó. Observo que Aymie paresia que estaba hace tiempo despierta y veía la fogata fijamente.

-Por qué no estas dormida?- dijo Eragon entre otro bostezo.

-No podía dormir…- dijo moviendo los troncos del fuego. Miró a Blasse- Sabes… jamás pensé que yo fuera a ser una Jinete…

-No?- dijo Eragon sentándose junto a ella.

-Siempre pensé que mi hermana sería la Jinete… nunca yo…- dijo suspirando. Sacó la pequeña mariposa y se la enseñó a Eragon- Arya me la dio cuando se fue a hacer la misión de huevo… ya casi 17 años, desde ese entonces no la he visto…

-La debes de extrañar mucho, no?

-Si, demasiado, pero… por qué te cuanto esta triste historia?!- dijo Aymie y le rodó un lagrima. Bajo la cabeza.

-Si esto te consuela, yo tampoco creía que iba a ser un Jinete… era un simple campesino de Carvahall. Tenía una vida modesta… pero entonces apareció Saphira y todo cambió. Mi tío fue asesinado por los _Ra´zac_… y cuando pensaba que nadie iba a estar con migo, excepto por ella… apareció Brom… él me ayudo a saber todo lo que sé ahora… pero los _Ra´zac_ también lo apartaron de mi lado… y luego todo cambió- dijo estremeciéndose por el recuerdo de que Morzan era su padre.

-Creó que haz tenido una vida muy difícil…- dijo Aymie mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Eragon se puso a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que lo atraían como si fuesen imanes. En el centro de ellos parecía que tenía un girasol. Ella bajó la mirada – Creo que es hora de volver a dormir- dijo levantándose y acomodándose junto con Blasse- Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…- Eragon se quedo viendo las estrellas un rato y luego se volvió a dormir. Por fortuna ya no soñaba nada asemejado a Arya.

**----------**

Eragon se levantó y vio que Saphira, Blasse y Aymie ya estaban despiertas.

_-Buenos días_… _dormilón_!- le dijo Saphira

_-Buenos días!-_ dijo él alegre.

_-El desayuno ya esta servido!_- dijo Saphira. Eragon desayuno muy a gusto por que a Aymie no le salía nada mal la comida.

-Creo que ya es hora de intentarlo_-_ dijo Aymie a Blasse

_-Me parece bien_- dijo la dragona. Aymie hizo una mueca al sentarse sobre Blasse.

-Aymie! Espera usa la silla de Saphira- Aymie hizo una mueca de alivio. Saphira se acercó a ellos y cambiaron la silla. A Blasse le quedó un poco grande, ya que Saphira era más grandecita que ella.

-Gracias!- dijo Aymie sentada en la silla- _Ya no me van a abrir tus escamas!_- le dijo a Blasse

_-Tienes razón!-_ dijo la dragona contenta y despegó.

_-Si! Lo lograste_!- dijo Aymie dejándose llevar por el viento que le rozaba su suave cara.

_-No, lo logramos!-_ dijo Blasse. Se dieron varias vueltas y luego aterrizaron.

-Estuvo genial!- gritó Aymie emocionada. Eragon ya le tenía lista una improvisada silla para Blasse- Gracias!- dijo Aymie al verla.

-De nada… así no te va a doler cuando la montes- dijo él

-Si… eso fue una muy mala experiencia- dijo Aymie acordándose cuando le quedaron las piernas desgarradas por las escamas de Blasse.

_-Les aconsejó que nos vallamos pasado el medio día_- dijo Saphira

_-A mi me parece bien!-_ dijo Blasse. Eragon y Aymie asintieron.

_-Claro…-_ dijo Eragon.

Para Eragon todavía Aymie le parecía un misterio, no sabía si era verdad que era la hermana de Arya no se parecían mucho en el físico, pero eran igual de bellas. Se quedo con muchas dudas acerca de ella, pero estaba dispuesto a aclararlas todas.


	3. La Travesia El comienzo

Hola!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo **:P** jojoOjo, espero que les guste el sig. capituloO. Reviews!!

* * *

**La Travesia**

**"El Comienzo"**

**El idioma Antiguo**

_Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya.- _Que no pueda oírnos nadie

_Du Völlar Eldrvarya.- _Los Llanos Ardientes

_Fälway Pïenpt!!_.- Maldito Objeto

_Fätheringh othé prings!- _Cámbiame de Forma

_Fairth.-_Retrato obtenido por medios mágicos

* * *

Eragon y Aymie levantaron el vuelo. Eragon se quedo viendo a Blasse, le recordaba al dragón blanco que había sellado el pacto con los Jinetes, cuyo nombre no se podía pronunciar en ningún idioma. Se quedó observando a Aymie un rato. Ella era hermosa al igual que Arya. Sus bien dibujados rasgos al igual que su hermosa figura se hacían presentes en todos los ángulos. Eragon se quedó contemplándola embelesado hasta que ella se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando. Él se sonrojo, desvió su mirada y se adelantó con Saphira. 

Aymie se había dado cuenta que Eragon la miraba disimuladamente, pero al voltear a verlo, este se sonrojo y se adelantó con Saphira. Los recuerdos de los últimos dos años la atormentaban. Había salido de Ellesméra para tratar de robar el segundo huevo, acto que logró cumplir. Se había adaptado a vivir con los humanos, por más distintos que fueran de los elfos y había estado planeando el robo durante mucho tiempo. Extrañaba su ciudad, sus amigos, su familia y sobre todo a su hermana. Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos de su vida en Ellesméra durante toda la tarde. Al anochecer Eragon se puso en contacto con Aymie.

_-Aymie, soy yo, Eragon_

_-Mande…_- dijo ella distraída

_-Estoy a pocos metros de ti, Saphira y yo nos paramos para que Blasse y tú descansen. Alcánzanos rápido._

_-Está bien_- respondió ella. Eragon esperó un poco hasta que Blasse apareció y aterrizó. Él ya estaba preparando una fogata. Aymie vio que estaban en un claro, estaba bastante bien para pasar la noche. Buscó a Saphira pero no la encontró en ningún lado- Dónde esta Saphira?

-Esta cazando, Blasse debería de ir también, mañana nos espera un largo camino.

-Creo que él tiene razón ve a cazar- dijo Aymie dirigiéndose a la dragona

_-Entonces en un rato regreso_- despegó. Aymie se quedó observando a Eragon, cada movimiento. Eragon se sonrojo _"Esto me pasa por estarla mirando mucho tiempo!..."_ se dijo pero prosiguió con sus labores.

-Eres humano?- le preguntó Aymie después de calcular cada centímetro cúbico de Eragon.

-Si…- dijo Eragon sentándose y viendo la fogata como poco a poco sus llamas empezaban a crecer- por qué lo preguntas?- dijo mirándola. Pero los ojos de Aymie lo atrajeron como un imán.

-Es que pareces un elfo, pero… hay una parte de ti que es humana…- dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Eragon se quedo sorprendido.

-Si en el _Agaetí Blödhren _me transforme… - dijo Eragon recordando el dragón que había hablado con él.

-Cuantos años tienes… eres muy joven para estar en una misión- Aymie sólo suspiró.

-Tienes razón soy joven en la edad de los elfos, pero en tus años soy mucho mayor que tú…- dijo jugueteando con unas piedritas. A Eragon le sorprendió que dijera eso, no creía que fuese mayor que él, ella se veía de unos 16 años o poco menos; sabía que la edad de los elfos era engañosa pero no creía que tanto, recordó a Arya. Arya parecía una joven de veinte años, pero tenía cien años…se arrepintió de pensar que podía calcular la edad de los elfos

- Cuantos años tienes?- preguntó al final.

-En los años de mi gente sería una elfa más o menos de tu edad, supongo que un poco más pequeña, pero en tus años tengo… 55 años- dijo muy feliz. Eragon abrió lo ojos como de plato. Se veía bastante joven para tener 55 años- y tu??

-Bueno… yo- no se esperaba que ella le hiciera la misma pregunta. Pero si tenía 55 años el rey había muerto hace 45 años antes de su nacimiento, como había Aymie haber nacido? De lo que él había leído los embarazos de las elfas no duraban años- veras tengo 16, casi 17- la elfa no pareció sorprendida.

-Habían dicho que el Jinete era muy joven… anoche me dijiste que estuvieron en Ellesméra, haz terminado tu formación?

-No, hubo una emergencia y tuve que ir a ayudar a los Vardenos- dijo Eragon. Ella lo examinó otra vez con la vista. Cerró los ojos. Eragon supuso que debía de estar meditando o algo así.

-Veo que tienes bastante conocimientos del idioma antiguo…-dijo abriendo los ojos- necesito saber tus habilidades… te he entrenado Oromis?

-Si… quien te dijo de Oromis, creí que él era un secreto- dijo Eragon. Aymie se levanto y se sentó junto con él.

_-Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya_- Eragon reconoció ese hechizo y se tranquilizo un poco- Oromis también me entreno a mi…- dijo finalmente la elfa.

-Pero, tu no eras un Jinete, Oromis entrena a todos los elfos?- dijo confundido.

-No, a mi me entreno por ordenes de la reina Islanzandí, por ser princesa. Me enseño los conjuros, como abrir mi mente, la historia de los Jinetes, pero nunca tuve lo que necesitaba para acabar mi formación… un dragón- dijo sonriendo- mañana tengo que ver tus habilidades… y también los detalles de la pelea con el Imperio, tengo entendido que fue hace meses en _Du Völlar Eldrvarya_, tengo razón?- A Eragon le sorprendió que ella supiera que hubo una pelea con el Imperio, siendo que estaba en la misión desde hacia un buen tiempo.

-Si, disculpa… no quisiera ofenderte, pero creía que no sabías nada de la pelea de _Du Völlar Eldrvarya_

-Tienes razón, sólo se que ganaron, lo supe por la movilización de las tropas de Galbatorix y por unas historias que contaban los soldados en Urû´baen.- dijo y volteo hacia arriba. Blasse y Saphira empezaban a aterrizar. Aymie dejó que el hechizo se desvaneciera. Ella notó que Eragon y Saphira tenían un lazo muy especial y estrecho.

_-Qué haz averiguado de él? Es digno de confianza?_- preguntó Blasse.

_-Si ya estuvo en Ellesméra, se sorprendió cuando le dije mi edad_…- dijo Aymie pensando- _a lo mejor va a empezar a no confiar en nosotras… eso me preocupa…_- dijo mirando a Saphira y Eragon que estaban muy ocupados hablándose entre sí.

_-Pero por qué ha de dudar de nosotras?-_dijo Blasse

_-Recuerda que él sabe acerca de la derrota de Vrael…- _dijo finalmente Aymie. Blasse sólo asintió.

_-Esperemos que confíen en nosotras- _dijo finalmente la dragona y se sentó cerca del fuego

En la cena estuvieron muy callados. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Eragon no podía dormir, los recuerdos de Arya no lo dejaban dormir. Cada vez se sentía más frustrado al ver el futuro de él y Arya desaparecer. Sabia que debería de olvidarla, pero era fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo… era lo difícil.

A la mañana siguiente, Aymie, Saphira y Blasse ya estaban despiertas. Así que se levantó y fue a desayunar, Aymie estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno, así que los dos se pusieron a desayunar. Cada vez lo sorprendía la belleza de la elfa.

-Cuanto se hace de camino a Ellesméra?- pregunto Aymie

-La verdad no lo sé, te estoy llevando hacia Surda… tengo que regresar con los Vardenos, después pensaremos en ir a Elleméra- dijo mordiendo una fresa muy jugosa- de donde sacas estas frutas?

-Algunas las recojo, pero otras necesito cantarle a las plantas…- dijo sacando un bolso con varias semillas- las siembro y hago que crezcan- Dijo sonriendo. A Eragon lo hechizó la hermosa sonrisa de la elfa. Terminaron de desayunar y se propusieron a hacer la prueba- veamos tu habilidad con la espada- dijo Aymie- protege el filo y empecemos!- dijo y hechizó su espada.

Empezaron a pelear, al principio Eragon estaba probando las habilidades de Aymie y le sorprendió que ella atacara con tanta fuerza. Aparte ella era rápida y tenía muy buenos reflejos. Aunque él tuviera las nuevas habilidades de los elfos, era muy lento para Aymie. Al final ella le sacó la espada con un giro de muñeca y lo tumbó al suelo. Un mechón de su hermoso cabello se salio del listón que sostenía al demás cabello.

-Eres bueno, pero te falta mucho por aprender- luego le dio la espada y lo ayudó a levantarse- Ahora necesito saber que conocimiento de magia tienes. Que puedes sentir?- Eragon se sentó como cuando estaba en la roca y abrió su mente. Sintió la energía de los árboles, plantas y animales, la de los dragones y la de Aymie. Le comentó todo lo que podía sentir. Al parecer eso le agrado a la elfa.- Creo que Oromis te ha entrenado muy bien- dijo

-Gracias – dijo Eragon respirando entrecortadamente. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aymie lo rompió.

-Te ha gustado Ellesméra?- dijo Aymie guardando la espada. Eragon se sorprendido por la pregunta de Aymie.

-Si… esta… bueno no es de este mundo- dijo sonriendo

-Veo que te ha impactado- dijo Aymie con alegría.

-Antes no me hubiera imaginado siquiera conocer un elfo, mucho menos quedarme en su capital- dijo Eragon sonriendo. Despegaron.

Aymie y Eragon empezaron a platicar, primero acerca de Ellesméra y de los ellos, pero poco a poco empezaron a platicar de cosas más personales. Eragon se sorprendido de lo a gusto que platicaba con Aymie. Ella que tenia el mismo asombro acerca de lo a gusto que se la estaba pasando platicando con Eragon siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre Saphira y él sobre Blasse. Tardaron tanto platicando que hasta Saphira y Blasse se metieron el la conversación. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche y debían de aterrizar. Ya entre el cobijo de los árboles Aymie se sentó y dijo.

-Valla! Hacia más de 30 años que no platicaba tan a gusto con nadie!- Eragon asintió y contestó.

-Al igual yo…- dijo y encendió la fogata.

Cenaron con una viva plática. Eragon le platicaba de la pelea de _Du Völlar Eldrvarya _y Aymie y Blasse lo escuchaban atentas, en veces Saphira se metía y daba más detalles, cosa que a Blasse y Aymie les encantaba. Después les tocó a Blasse y Aymie contar su historia.

-Bueno, es un poco larga…- dijo Aymie al ver el deseo de Eragon de oír su historia.

-Al cabos es temprano- miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no era tan temprano. Aymie vio su desilusión en su cara.

-Pero no te preocupes mañana va a ver mucho tiempo para contar esa historia- Eragon y Saphira sonrieron.

_-Esperaremos con ansias esa historia!_- dijo Saphira acurrucándose en el pasto. Blasse hizo lo mismo.

-Buenas noches- dijo esta y todos se acostaron.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Eragon se despertó por el quemazón que tenía en el cuello. Se quitó la manta de encima y vio que el collar que la habían dado los enanos estaba rojo _"A la mejor Murtagh me esta invocando" _pensó y espero un rato a que este dejara de brillar. Cuando esto pasó Eragon intentó volverse a dormir pero no pudo. Se movió mucho para encontrar una posición cómoda… pero nada. Cansado de que no se pudiera dormir se sentó junto a la fogata. Vio a Saphira placidamente dormida, él sonrió pasó la mirada por Blasse que estaba en un sueño profundo y luego pasó por Aymie. Estaba dormida boca arriba, su castaño cabello estaba desparramado en una improvisada almohada. Eragon se quedo pensando en ese día. Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre ella y Blasse, tenía gustos muy diferentes y otros no tanto pero se llevaban bien.

Compartían el mismo amor por los dragones y a cultivar la tierra. A Aymie le gustaba entrenarse y a él no le desagradaba. Blasse al igual que su Jinete era muy platicadora, en el día ella y Saphira hablaron mucho y al final los cuatro estaban enfrascados en una viva conversación. Eragon no se sentía tan feliz desde hacía bastante tiempo. Su mirada se desvió a la fogata."_Como estará Roran? Y Arya y Orik? Estarán bien en Surda?"_. Aymie se empezó a mover violentamente y se despertó de golpe.

-Ay! _Fälway Pïenpt!!_- dijo Aymie sacándose un collar del la blusa. Tenía diamantes pequeños en las orillas y en medio tenía un zafiro. Eragon se asombró de la maldición que había dicho la elfa y se quedó mirándola. Pero pronto comprendió por que lo había dicho, el zafiro estaba incandescente. Ella alzó la vista y vio a Eragon sentado mirándola fijamente- Hola! No sabía que estabas despierto- dijo un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… - dijo él bajando desviando de los enormes ojos de la elfa.

-Por qué estas despierto?- pregunto esta, parándose y sentándose junto a él.

-Me despertó mi collar- dijo él sacando el collar de los enanos.

-Qué hace?

-Impide que me invoquen

-Igual que este!- dijo ella mirando con disgusto el collar- hacía mucho que no pasaba esto, ya me había olvidado de cómo quemaba- dio ella con un risita- Me va acostar mucho volverme a dormir…

-Igual a mi…- dijo Eragon, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado- que hermosas están las estrellas…

-Si…- se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo. Los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Aymie bajo la mirada y pregunto con un hilo de voz- Oye, cuando cumples años?- Eragon se quedó callado.

-El mes que entra- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la elfa – por qué lo preguntas?

-No más, creo que los humanos festejan los cumpleaños, no es cierto?

-Si…- Eragon suspiró extrañando las fiestas – Los elfos no festejan los cumpleaños?- la cara de Aymie hizo muecas.

-Si… y no…- dijo ella. Eragon no entendió. Aymie se apresuró a decir- si los festejamos, pero… no todos, solamente festejamos los 25, 50, 100, 150, 200 etc… me he explicado?- dijo al ver la cara de Eragon.

-Si, muy bien- dijo este- pero, por que me lo preguntas?

-Bueno, en Urû´baen los niños humanos se alegraban de tener cumpleaños… pero, por qué? Por qué esa felicidad?- dijo ella.

-Mmm… a lo mejor es por como lo celebramos…- Aymie esta perpleja. Él trató de explicarse- mira… a veces los niños reciben un pequeño regalo, puede ser simple o complejo, eso depende del nivel social… también se hacen tartas, muy ricas por cierto- dijo Eragon imaginándose una tarta recién salida del hormo.

-Las tartas, es un pan muy grande, verdad? Creo que vi recuerdos de cómo se preparaban…- dijo muy feliz

-También en los cumpleaños se reúne la familia, se le da bendiciones y los mejores deseos para el año que viene… - dijo finalmente Eragon

-Creo que ya comprendí por que anhelan los cumpleaños!- dijo ella feliz

-Los elfos como festejan los cumpleaños?- dijo Eragon serio

-Bueno, no todos los festejan, pero casi la mayoría lo hacemos… nosotros no hacemos tartas y todo eso – dijo Aymie, guardo silencio un poco – pero nos deseamos lo mejor para el año siguiente y a veces le damos algún detalle. Ya sea un pergamino con algún poema o canción, un juguete, en caso de los niños y esas cosas- dijo ella- pero no lo tomamos muy en cuenta… no todos los cumpleaños festejamos…- hizo una mueca triste – Deben de pasársela muy bien…

-Si… y tu cuando cumples años?- dijo Eragon interesado

-Uff!! Falta mucho para eso… pero cumplo el veintisiete habo día entrado el invierno…- Estaban en primavera en esos momentos.

-Pero el tiempo se pasa rápido!- dijo Eragon, aunque ese era un dicho humano y el tiempo de los elfos era lento y largo. Aymie solo sonrió.

-Tienes razón…- ella bostezó- creo que me esta entrando el sueño, hasta mañana- dijo acostándose entre sus mantas.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Eragon imitándola. Rápidamente los dos cayeron dormidos.

**----------**

Eragon durmió placidamente durante esa noche. Durmió tan a gusto que se levanto de un muy buen humor. Como de costumbre, las dragonas y Aymie ya estaban despiertas.

_-Buenos días dormilón!-_ dio Saphira- _dormiste bien?_

_-Si! No me quejaría si durmiera así todo el tiempo!-_ dijo alegre

_-Qué bien pequeñajo-_ dijo ella sonriendo

_-Ya desayunaste?_

_-Si, Blasse y yo salimos a cazar en la mañana-_ dijo ella

-Buenos días!- dijo Aymie- te estaba esperando para desayunar

-Qué bien, gracias – dijo él agradecido.

-No hay de que agradecer – y empezaron a desayunar – Eragon, ya casi no tenemos provisiones, casi se acerca el desierto de Haradac, allí no podré hacer que las plantas crezcan, necesitamos ir a un pueblo- dijo dándole una mordida a una jugosa manzana. Eragon meditó la situación.

-Sería muy peligroso, ahí habrá carteles colgados en los que saldrá mi nombre y descripción donde ofrecen una cuantiosa recompensa por mi captura, y no puedo dejar que tu sola vallas.

-No te preocupes de eso, tengo un plan- dijo sonriendo traviesamente. Terminaron de comer y Aymie le empezó a explicar su plan- Creo que el pueblo, más bien ciudad, que queda más cerca es Gil´ead, allí podremos encontrar todo lo que necesitemos…

-Pero nos reconocerán!- dijo Eragon interrumpiéndola.

-Te dije que tenía un plan- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente – mira… _Fätheringh othé prings!-_ en ese momento el cabello castaño de Aymie empezó a cambiar a negro azabache, su blanca piel se empezó a oscurecer. Saphira, Blasse y Eragon e quedaron sin palabras ante la transformación de Aymie- Este hechizo nos ayudará…

-Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Eragon

-Es sencillo haz echo alguna vez un _Fairth_?- Eragon asintió- que bien, solo debes de fijar la imagen de cómo quieres transformarte y recitar el hechizo, pero recuerda… debes de tener la imagen bien definida- Eragon pensó como le gustaría transformarse.

_-Fätheringh othé prings!-_ Su cabello empezó a cambiar a un castaño oscuro y creció hasta taparle las puntiagudas orejas, su piel se oscureció un poco más- _Que te parece?-_ le preguntó a Saphira.

_-Te vez bien…_ _no me quejo_- dijo ella sonriendo

_-A ti, Blasse te gusta como me veo_?- pregunto Aymie

_-Te vez más que bien, deben de tener cuidado, aunque hayan cambiado sus aspectos si la gente esta lista los podrían reconocer_… - dijo la dragona

_-Gracias por el consejo, no lo olvidaremos- _dijo Aymie feliz- Creo que deberíamos cambiar nombres dentro de Gil´ead, no te parece?- le dijo a Eragon

-Creo que tienes razón, yo me llamaré… Evan- dijo acordándose de Brom.

-Mmm… yo me llamaré Kaeth- dijo ella muy feliz- si alguien pregunta vamos hacia Surda para ver a mis padres…

-Me parece una muy buena idea, Saphira y Blasse deberán esperar aquí, no nos podemos dar el lujo de que las vean.

_-Comprendemos _– dijo Saphira – _pero no tarden mucho_

_-Cuídense-_ dijo Blasse. Eragon y Aymie se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia Gil´ead.


	4. Gil´ead

Hola!!! Jejeje ya volvi, sorry por dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir pero tenía muchos examenes y trabajos. Gracias por los Reviews!!**C:** Espero que les guste el sig. Capitulo!! Reviews

* * *

**La Travesía**

**"Gil´ead"**

**El idioma Antiguo**

_Fätheringh othé prings!- _Cámbiame de Forma

* * *

Aunque Aymie hubiera cambiado su forma, eso no le quitaba lo bella que se veía. Caminaba con elegancia y caminaba rápido. Al principio a Eragon le costó llevar el ritmo de ella, pero poco a poco se acostumbró. 

-Crees que nos lleve mucho tiempo?

-Depende de lo que necesitemos – dijo Eragon, fijo su mirada en el suelo y se acordó de un pequeño detalle- Traes dinero? – Aymie se sorprendió por la pregunta. Eragon pensó lo peor.

-Si- dijo sacando una bolsita llena de monedas – Eragon suspiró agradecido. Gil´ead esta bastante lejos de donde se habían quedado Blasse y Saphira así que ellos llegaron en la tarde.

-Creo que debemos apurarnos, ya casi es de noche – dijo él al ver las murallas de Gil´ead.

-Tienes razón- avanzaron y vieron a dos soldados en las puertas.

-Quiénes son ustedes- dijo el soldado de la derecha. Era alto y un poco rechoncho. A Eragon le llegó un aroma de vino y cerveza.

-Somos Kaeth y Evan- dio Eragon con voz firme.

-Y qué quieren de Gil´ead?- dijo el soldado.

-Venimos por provisiones- dijo Aymie. El soldado se le quedo mirando un buen rato.

-Y a dónde va un bombón como tu, sabiendo que te puedes quedar con migo?- dijo el soldado soltando una sonrisa burlona. Eragon apretó los puños.

-A Surda, a ver a mis padres…

-No deberías de ir tan mal acompañada…- dijo el soldado con malicia

-Disculpe?- dijo Eragon molesto – por favor déjenos pasar rápido- El soldado no le quito la mirada a Aymie. Aymie intentó entrar a la mente del guardia, pero había otra fuerza protegiéndolo. Aymie se asustó de que los pudieran encontrar.

-Señor ya es tarde y mi esposo y yo necesitamos las provisiones – dijo calmada. Eragon abrió los ojos de plato, no se esperaba eso de Aymie. El guardia entristeció su cara.

-Eres casada?- dijo seriamente

-Si, y soy muy feliz, si fuera tan amable de dejarnos pasar, se lo agradeceríamos mucho- dijo ella.

-Pueden pasar- dijo el soldado quitándose de en medio

-Gracias- dijo ella. Ya habiendo entrado en la ciudad miró a Eragon estaba muy sonrojado. El se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.

-Esposos?- dijo un poco confundido.

-Si- dijo ella sin preocuparse- he querido entrar en la mente del soldado, pero había algo protegiéndolo. Creo que hay un hechicero muy poderoso en Gil´ead…

-Cómo? Y qué tiene eso?- pregunto Eragon

-Si hubiera entrado a su mente, nos habrían descubierto!- dijo ella – aparte, viste como no lo quitamos de encima tan rápido?- dijo ella sonriendo juguetonamente.

Fueron al mercado, compraron frutas, pan, agua y bastante carne para Blasse y Saphira. Ya habiendo terminado las compras se fueron de regreso a la salida de Gil´ead. Pero ya estaba cerrada.

-Maldición ya esta cerrada!- maldijo Eragon

-Calma, a lo mejor podemos intentar que nos dejen salir- se acercaron a un guardia- disculpe…

-Mande- el guardia sonrió al ver a Aymie

-Nos preguntábamos si nos dejarían salir- dijo apuntando a las puertas.

-Lo siento primor, pero ya están cerradas, en la mañana las abriremos- dijo – Pero te puedes quedar con migo si lo deseas- Eragon apretó los puños.

-Disculpe, Señor, entonces no nos dejará salir?- dijo Aymie amablemente

-Tal y como lo ha escuchado, y que decides?-le preguntó a Aymie

-Entonces, buen hombre, nos podría decir donde encontrar una posada? Mi esposa y yo estamos muy exhaustos- El guardia se enojo al ver que Aymie era casada- Bien… por esta callejuela, derecho esta la Posada Verde, ahí los podrán aceptar.

-Gracias- dijo Eragon todavía molesto. Se alejaron – todavía nos quedan monedas para pagar en la posada?

-Si, será una habitación sin lujos- dijo Aymie contando las monedas- Bueno, esposo mío ahí esta la posada- dijo en un tono juguetón y apunto a un despintado letrero. Entraron, a la derecha estaba una cocina con mesas y a la izquierda estaba un pequeño bar. Se dirigieron hacia una mujer que limpiaba vasos.

-Buenas noches- dijo Eragon

-Buenas noches- dijo la mujer dejando el vaso a un lado- En que oz puedo ayudar?

-Mi esposa y yo necesitamos una habitación para pasar la noche…

-Bueno, las habitaciones ya están ocupadas…

-Por favor debe de haber una, hemos viajado todo el día- dijo Aymie suplicante

-Sin embargo hay una pequeña habitación…- dijo la mujer

-Esa, la tomamos- dijo Eragon. La mujer sonrió y los llevó a la habitación.

-Es muy pequeña, pero dormirán bien- dijo abriendo la puerta. Entraron, la mujer no había mentido, había una cama en medio, una ventana hacia la derecha y un closet a la izquierda.

-Gracias- dijo Aymie y la mujer los dejó – No mentía respecto al tamaño…- dijo

-No hay espacio ni para caminar!-dijo Eragon- pero esta bien.

_-Blasse… me puedes escuchar?-_ dijo Aymie poniéndose en contacto con Blasse.

_-Si, dónde están? Están tardando mucho!-_ dijo la dragona preocupada

_-No se preocupen estamos bien, pero ya no nos han dejado salir, estamos un una pequeña posada, mañana nos reuniremos…_

_-Les dijimos que se apuraran…-_ dijo un poco enojada

_-Y lo hemos hecho, no se preocupen, esta bien?_

_-Si, lo estaremos esperando, buenas noches_- dijo Blasse y se acabo el contacto.

-Qué dijo?- dijo Eragon terminando de acomodar todas las compras en el closet.

-Qué deberíamos haber regresado y que estaban preocupadas por nosotros- dijo sentándose en la cama- Pero que mañana nos esperaran…- se quedaron viendo la cama

-Me hubiera acostado en el piso, si hubiera piso- dijo Eragon

-No te preocupes es una noche y confió en ti…- dijo Aymie muy seria. Eragon le cayó de sorpresa que la elfa dijera eso- buenas noches- dijo acostándose y tapándose con las mantas- Buenas noches, mi amor!- dijo riéndose.

Los dos se rieron y Eragon se acostó. Cabían bien en la cama, cada quién en su lado. Aymie se quedó dormida muy rápido, pero Eragon se había quedado despierto. Se preguntaba por que se había enojado tanto con los guardias cuando le decían cosas a Aymie… _Celos… Celos_… decía una vocecilla en u cabeza. _No pueden ser celos!_ Se repetía. La acababa de conocer. Ni siquiera con Arya se había sentido de esa manera. Qué le estaba pasando? Atormentado por sus pensamientos se quedó dormido.

**----------**

Un pájaro se posó en la ventana y empezó a cantar. Aymie abrió ligeramente los ojos. Sentía que un brazo de ella estaba arriba de un bulto y tenía otro brazo en su cintura… Abrió un poco más los ojos y vio un bien formado tórax y abdomen. Estaba calientita el en lecho de alguien, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Empezó a oír el canto del pájaro y se sintió más cómoda. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y vio la cara de Eragon… _Qué esta pasando? _Todavía estaba muy adormilada. Vagos recuerdo sacudieron su memoria, la puerta cerrada, luego ella y Eragon tenían que buscar una posada, encontraron una, pero las habitaciones estaban todas ocupadas excepto una muy pequeña. Su último recuerdo era que se había dormido.

Eragon, sentía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y sentía otro brazo por arriba de su cintura. Se sentía caliente y estaba muy a gusto. Escuchó un canto de un pájaro posado en la ventana. Bajo la vista y ahí estaba Aymie dormida, se veía tan hermosa. Eragon volvió a cerrar los ojos. De pronto Aymie vio de nuevo a Eragon y se alejo con un movimiento brusco. Se tapó con todas las cobijas.

Eragon sintió un jalón rápido. Abrió los ojos y vio un remolino de mantas. Sin querer se cayó al suelo.

-Qué pasa?- dijo tirado. No recibió respuesta alguna. Se levanto y vio a Aymie roja de la cara. Ya había desaparecido el hechizo. Estaba sentada y tapada con todas las mantas. Aymie vio el pecho desnudo de Eragon y pensó lo peor. Fijo en él sus penetrantes ojos verdes. La cara de Aymie esta avergonzada y no decía nada. Eragon se miró, no tenía playera. Y empezó a comprender todo. Se levanto avergonzado. Aymie miró que él traía pantalones y vio que ella también traía toda su ropa. Se sintió un poco aliviada de que trajera toda su ropa.- Anoche tenía mucho calor y me quite la playera- empezó a explicar el chico.

-No te preocupes, anoche estaba haciendo mucho calor- dijo con un hilo de voz Aymie. Eragon buscó debajo de la cama su playera, se la puso y se salió de la habitación.

_-Como amaneciste pequeñajo?-_ preguntó la lejana voz de Saphira. Eragon no le contestó- _Eragon, qué pasa?-_ Él cerró la mente-_ Fätheringh othé prings!-_ murmuró y se fue hacia la barra. Ahí estaba la posadera. Ella miró al joven.

-Dios mío, estas tan rojo, como cuando mi hijo comete una tontería!- dijo sonriendo. Eragon agacho la cabeza- Van a desayunar?- pregunto la posadera. Volvió a preguntar al ver que Eragon no entendía la pregunta – Van a desayunar?...

-Sssii- dijo temblándole la voz.

-Oye estás muy joven para estar casado…- dijo la posadera, haciéndole plática.

-Me acabó de casar…- dijo y agacho la cabeza, para su alivio la posadera no le hizo más plática. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta_. Por que habían amanecido él y Aymie abrazados? _Era la pregunta que azotaba la mente de Eragon. Vio entonces que Aymie entraba a la posada, ya se había cambiado la apariencia y entró. Se había agarrado el cabello en un molote, pero estaba un poco suelto, así que su cabello tapaba las orejas puntiagudas. Todavía no se le pasaba lo roja.

-Dios mío chamaca esta igual de roja que tu marido!- dijo la posadera. A oír eso los dos se pusieron más sonrojados que antes- Vas a desayunar, pequeña?

-Si- dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-En unos diez minutos estará su desayuno – dijo la posadera- por mientras pueden esperar allá- dijo señalando una mesa. Eragon y Aymie asintieron y se fueron a sentar. Los dos no habían dicho ni una palabra. Estuvieron en un silencio sepulcral hasta que les trajeron el desayuno. Era una sopa, pan y leche tibia de vaca.

-Gracias- dijo Aymie a la posadera.

-No hay de que, que lo disfruten-Empezaron a comer, estaban muy callados. Hasta que Eragon rompió el silencio.

-Aym… Kaeth, lo que pasó en la mañana…

-No te preocupes, gracias al cielo, no pasó a más de un simple abrazo- dijo ella todavía sin verlo.

-Yo me quería disculpar…- dijo Eragon mordiendo su pan.

-No es tu culpa, no fuiste el único… yo también te debo una disculpa…- dijo y levanto su mirada. Sus ojos fue lo primero que él vio.

-Entonces… esto…

-Queda entre nosotros, no hay que menciónalo a nadie…- dijo la elfa y sonrió. Él también le sonrió. Empezaron a platicar un poco, hasta que acabaron de desayunar. Fueron hacia la habitación, recogieron sus cosas y fueron con la posadera otra vez.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Eragon depositando las monedas en la barra.

-No hay de que- dijo la posadera agarrando las monedas.

-La necesito felicitar, tienen un buen servicio- dijo Aymie agradecida.

-Regresen cuando quieran- dijo la posadera, ambos sonrieron y salieron de la posada. A lo lejos vieron las puertas abiertas. Aceleraron el paso y se toparon con el primer guardia.

-Hola primor!- le dijo a Aymie. Ella se negó a contestarle- Bueno…- dijo al echarle una mirada degradadora a Eragon- cuando quieras estar con un hombre de verdad, aquí estaré…- dijo y se mofó de Eragon. Eragon apretó la empuñadora de su espada. Aymie vio ese movimiento y lo agarró de los hombros.

-No vale la pena…- pero Eragon lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

-Te caló, no es cierto?- le preguntó el guardia a Eragon con un tono de burla.

-Era… Evan, no vale la pena…- le repitió Aymie, pero él no le prestaba atención- Evan… Evan! Mírame a los ojos!- dijo alzando la voz. Eragon la miró. Sus ojos desprendían un enojo que ella nunca había visto, su cuerpo se estremeció- Evan, no vale la pena… cálmate e ignóralo- dijo sonriéndole. Ella sintió como relajaba los hombros y soltaba la espada.

-Gracias- dijo él.

-Miren!- dijo el guardia a sus compañeros- el niño quería pelear! No tiene ni pizca de hombre - dijo en un tono de burla. Eragon apretó los puños. Quería darle un puñetazo pero se controló, pero Aymie lo barrió y sacó su espada y la puso en el cuello del guardia. Su delicado cuerpo temblaba de la ira.

-No te atrevas a insultar mi esposo! – dijo y en la palabra "esposo" puso más énfasis. El guardia temblaba de miedo y los otros no se movían- Él es más hombre que tú, al no ponerse a pelear con alguien de tu nivel- dijo enojada. El guardia sólo puso una cara encolerizada. Eragon estaba sorprendido de la reacción de Aymie.

-Kaeth… déjalo, como tu lo habías dicho no vale la pena…- dijo agarrándola cariñosamente de los hombros- Déjalo, no vale la pena…- dijo cariñosamente. Ella guardó su espada y se volteo.

-Tienes razón- y lo abrazó. Él la abrazo. Y se empezaron a alejar de la ciudad. A una buena distancia empezaron a oír al guardia gritar.

-Mire! Valla hombre que necesita que su esposa lo defienda!- decía con coraje. Eragon y Aymie no le prestaban atención. El guardia enfurecido agarró una lanza y se la aventó a Eragon. Él con una velocidad inhumana la partió en dos con la espada. Los guardias asombrados se hicieron hacia atrás.

-Alguien tiene algo más que decir?- dijo Eragon retándolos. Todos callaron- Muy bien- y se dio vuelta.

-No te mereces tener una esposa así!- le gritó otro guardia.

Aymie le hirvió la sangre. Eragon temió que fuera a clavarle la espada, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella sonreía y lo abrazaba de la cadera. Agarró la mano de él y se la llevo a su cadera. Y se alejaron. Los guardias ya no hicieron nada. Llegaron hacia donde estaban Saphira y Blasse. Se soltaron de inmediato a ver a las dragonas verlos con caras de sorpresa.

_-Ya era hora!-_ dijo Saphira ignorando lo que acababa de ver.

_-Tuvimos unas complicaciones, pero todo arreglado_- dijo Eragon suavemente.

_-Me alegro que ya hayan regresado_- dijo Blasse – _fue un viaje interesante?_

_-Te sorprenderías!-_ dijo Aymie sonriéndole a Eragon. Él se la contesto.

_-Les trajimos carne_ – dijo Eragon enseñándoles la carne que habían comprado.

_-Eso no es ni un postre…-_ dijo Saphira

_-Pero no es para ahora… es para el desierto_- dijo Aymie-_verán como no será un postre _

_-Ya veremos_- dijo Blasse. Se alistaron y ensillaron a las dragonas- _Están listos?-_ dijo finalmente

_-Claro-_ dijo Saphira- _y ahora nos podrán contar como les fue en este fantástico viaje?_- dijo sonriendo.

Eragon y Aymie empezaron a relatar detalladamente lo que había pasado. Les dijeron acerca de lo que les tuvieron que decir a los guardias para que los dejaran en paz, de la presencia que Aymie había sentido, de la posada, aunque omitieron la sorpresa de la mañana de cómo habían amanecido, se limitaron a decir que habían dormido muy bien, y por último lo del enfrentamiento con los guardias.

-Debieron de haberlo visto! Eragon echaba chispas de los ojos!- dijo Aymie riéndose.

-También debieron de ver al guardia temblando de miedo con la espada de Aymie en el cuello!- dijo Eragon riéndose también.

-Pero eso no se compara con la velocidad sobrehumana en que partiste esa lanza!- dijo Aymie sonriendo.

_-Gracias al cielo que no llamaron tanto la atención!-_dijo Saphira en un tono regañón

_-Fue imprudente que se hayan enfrentado con esos guardias, si lo de la presencia es tan fuerte como creemos, tuvieron mucha suerte que no los hayan descubierto…_- dijo Blasse también en tono regañón

-Es que daba mucho coraje- dijo Aymie- ustedes se los habrían comido si hubieran estado ahí

-Ella tiene razón- dijo Eragon

_-No quieran excusarse, saben muy bien que tuvieron mucha suerte…-_ dijo Saphira

-De todas maneras no utilizamos magia- dijo Eragon

_-Pero si el mago es tan fuerte, los habrían descubierto por la fuerza de mental que tienen!-_ dijo Blasse interrumpiéndolo. Los cuatro se callaron un momento.

-Tienen razón no lo volveremos a hacer- dijo Aymie arrepentida.

-Si…- dijo Eragon.

_-Pero tuvieron mucha madurez al no haber atravesado a ese guardia arrogante!-_ dijo Saphira y los cuatro se echaron a reír.


	5. Bendita Lluvia

Hola!!! Jejeje ya volvi, sorry por dejar tanto tiempo sin escribir :S Gracias por los Reviews!!C Espero que les guste el sig. Capitulo!! Reviews

** La Travesía**

**Bendita Lluvia**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Welle dant nös verle pedhle__.- _De eso no estaría tan segura. (Frase con tono de burla).

_Hlaupa du adurna ory shur´tugal: _Envía Al Agua Al Jinete De Dragón.

_Trastalíe the Aldurna ohto Aymie!_.- Traslada el agua hacia Aymie

_Arbydar._- Sécate

Ya estaban en las faldas del desierto de Haradac. Era en la tarde y decidieron quedarse a dormir y descansar en un pequeño claro. Ya habiéndose instalado empezó a chispear. Aymie observo fascinada el caer de las finas gotas que nacían en lo más alto del cielo. Tuvieron que preparan un pequeño lecho para no mojarse. Ya terminado este, empezó a llover más fuerte. Un olor a humedad, recorrió rápidamente el aire; Eragon se sintió vivificado al oler aquel aroma.

Qué rico, huele a tierra mojada- dijo Aymie sonriendo.

Si- dijo Eragon guardando la comida de la humedad.

Tengo una pequeña idea!- dijo ella con un tono juguetón.

_Qué quieres hacer?-_ pregunto Blasse

Quieren ver?- y se dejó mojar por las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

_Qué haces?-_ dijo Blasse- _Te vas a enfermar_

No, claro que no!- dijo Aymie dando vueltas.

Estas loca!- dijo Eragon riéndose. La sonrisa de Aymie denotaba una parte de niñez, picardía y despreocupación.

Jajaja- dijo ella riéndose también- Ustedes son los locos por no meterse a la lluvia esta tan rica- dijo con unos ojos suplicantes- mira saca nomás la mano para que lo veas por ti mismo- dijo. Eragon dudó pero la sacó.

No esta tan mal- dijo dejándose mojar la mano por la refrescante lluvia

Entonces que esperas?- dijo Aymie agarrándolo del brazo y lo jaló hacia afuera

Queé haaaceees??- dijo Eragon empezándose a mojar en la lluvia

Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Aymie muy feliz

Me las vas a pagar- dijo Eragon empezando a perseguirla.

_Welle dant nös verle pedhle!!__- _y empezó a correr- _Hlaupa du adurna ory shur´tugal!- _y una ola de agua azotó a Eragon

_Trastalíe the Aldurna ohto Aymie_!- una bola de agua se formo en la maño de Eragon y se la aventó a Aymie. Los dos estuvieron un rato jugando y aventándose agua por un rato.

_Deberían de mirarse_! _Parecen unos niños pequeños!-_ dijo Saphira en un tono burlón.

_Trastalíe the Aldurna ohto Saphira!- _dijo Eragon y una bola de agua se dirigió hacia Saphira. Eragon, Aymie y Blasse se empezaron a reír.

_Deberías de ver tu cara!_- dijo Blasse divertida

_Trastalíe the Aldurna ohto Blasse!- _pronunció Aymie y Blasse quedó empapada.

_De esta no te salvas!_- dijo Blasse y salió a perseguir a Aymie.

_Acaso soy la única sensata de los cuatro?_- preguntó Saphira con sarcasmo

_A lo mejor, pero la más aburrida!_- dijo Eragon acercándose a ella

_Así que piensas que soy aburrida?_- preguntó Saphira con ironía

_A menos que muestres lo contrario!_- dijo Eragon riéndose

_Entonces verás lo divertida que puedo ser-_ y salió a la lluvia. Empezaron a jugar un rato hasta que quedaron exhaustos. Eragon se sentó y se recargo en el tronco de un árbol. Aymie se sentón junto a él. Los dos no paraban de reír.

_Arbydar!_- La ropa de Aymie se empezó a secar- Hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto…-dijo sonriendo

Igual yo!- dijo Eragon- _Arbydar!_- Sintió un calor se apoderaba de él y su ropa quedó seca- _Arbydar!_- dijo apuntando a Saphira, sus escamas que estaban llenas de pequeñas gotitas, quedaron lisas y relucientes. Eragon alzó la vista y vio que Aymie ya había secada a Blasse.

Empezaré a hacer la cena- anunció Aymie. Eragon desenfundó la espada que le habían dado los varden, extrañaba a _Zar´roc_.

Sentía un odio hacia Mutagh que le había revelado la peor noticia, pero se rehusaba a creerla. Se preguntaba como Mutagh podía confiar en Galbatorix y creer que quería restaurar a los Jinetes? Esa idea le parecía entupida. Guardó la espada y se fijó que Aymie ya había terminado de hacer la cena. Se había encariñado con ella, con ella podía hablar casi de todo, se entendían muy bien, era casi como Roran sólo que en versión femenina y bella. Auque todavía tenía unas dudas sobre ella, pero todavía no se atrevía a preguntárselas por temor que se ofendiera. También otro aspecto en el que pensaba mucho era en la mañana en Gil´ead y en como se había enojado al ver que los guardias le decían cosas a Aymie. No recordaba haberse enojado tanto. Suspiró.

Ya esta lista?- dijo y se sentó junto a Aymie

Si- y le sirvió una sopa de frutas que estaba deliciosa. Terminaron de cenar y él se quedo acomodando las cosas. Saphira todavía quería conocer la razón que él la había bloqueado su mente en Gil´ead pero él se sentía todavía apenado y no quería revelar esa parte de su vida, todavía. Se preguntaba si Aymie le habría dicho a Blasse algo respecto a esa mañana. Aymie bostezó.

Estar bajo la lluvia me agotó, me iré a dormir ya que mañana nos espera el gran desierto de Haradac y quiero traer suficientes fuerzas para atravesarlo- dijo acostándose y echándose la manta encima.

Buenas noches, que descanses- dijo él. Se quedó un rato despierto.

_Eragon…_- dijo Saphira

_Mande…-_ dijo distraído

_Esta todo bien?_- dijo ella. Él sabía lo que ella quería averiguar.

_Esta todo bien, no te preocupes… lo que paso en Gil´ead, eso… no te lo revelaré _– vio que ella bajaba la cabeza- _no todavía, todavía no estoy preparado para decírtelo y por favor deja de presionarme…_ - dijo sereno.

_Disculpa, es que me había preocupado, nunca me habías ocultado nada…_- dijo Saphira triste.

_No te pongas así, es que todavía no estoy seguro de lo que exactamente paso… estoy todavía confundido…_

_Bueno, cuando estés listo, me lo dirás, buenas noches pequeñajo_ – se acurrucó y se quedó dormida. La tristeza se sentía en la voz de la dragona. En esa tarde se había divertido, algo que hacía mucho que no lo hacia por estar tan ocupado. Soltó una sonrisa complacido de aquella tarde de diversión, debían parecer unos niños felices de que lloviera para remojarse y aventarse agua mutuamente, pero con muchos años más. Se le formó una visión de ancianos jugando como ellos. "Así deberíamos de habernos visto!" pensó. Se quedó pensando un rato más y luego se quedó dormido.


	6. El desierto de Haradac

Hola!!! Jejeje ya volví de las vacaciones, y les traigo este nuevo capitulo que espero que lo disfruten!!! jojoOjo Reviews!!**C:**

**Hao- yandrak.-** Gracias por tu review!! I voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más largos! **:D**

* * *

**La Travesía**

**El desierto de Haradac**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Waisé heill.-_ Cúrate

_Nalgask.-_ Mezcla de cera de abejas y aceite de avellana usada para humedecer la piel

**El Idioma de los Enanos**

_Farthen Dûr.-_ Nuestro Padre

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se levantaron temprano y se encaminaron hacia el desierto de Haradac. Les tocó una época de mucho viento y muy calurosa. Cosa que les hizo un poco más lento el trayecto, por que Blasse y Saphira se cansaban por las corrientes de aire tan fuertes. Al final del primer día aterrizaron y acamparon cerca de una gran duna. Aymie y Eragon tenían los ojos rojos por la arena que se les metía constantemente, tenían la boca y la nariz también irritada. Cuando aterrizaron estaban muy cansados.

-La vez pasada no nos tocó el clima tan feo- dijo Eragon encendiendo una pequeña fogata. Aymie que estaba muy cansada se limitó a hacer una sonrisa.

_-No me había cansado tanto desde la pelea de Farthen Dûr_ – dijo Saphira y se echó pesadamente en la arena. Blasse la imitó.

_-Ya me voy a dormir_ – dijo Blasse. Su voz sonaba cansada- _Buenas noches!-_ dijo y cerró los hermosos y grandes ojos azules que tenía.

-Yo estoy igual de cansada- dijo Aymie- buenas noches!- dijo y se acurrucó debajo de la ala de Blasse. El ala de la dragona la resguardaba del fuerte aire y del extremoso clima. Eragon se quedó mirando a Saphira un rato.

-Buenas noches, también estoy cansado- dijo finalmente.

_-Buenas noches, pequeñajo_ – dijo Saphira cansada. Eragon se acostó debajo del ala de Saphira al igual que había hecho Aymie y se quedó dormido. Poco tiempo después Saphira lo siguió.

**-------------**

Un hombre alto, pálido y con su cabello castaño hecho en una cola, entró en una habitación con poca iluminación. Las paredes tenían papel tapiz de un rojo sangre, las sillas de álamo finamente talladas estaban cubiertas de una capa gruesa de polvo. Las antorchas que se utilizaban para alumbrar estaban llenas de telarañas y polvo. En la habitación se respiraba un aire denso. El hombre hizo una mueca de asco después de inspeccionar la habitación.

-Ya te estaba esperando…- dijo una voz rasposa detrás de una silla.

-He venido de parte del Rey… quiere saber si…

-No he encontrado el huevo…- dijo interrumpiéndolo, sus palabras resonaban en la lúgubre habitación- eso ya los sabia, Sellum… dime algo que no sepa, por favor…- dijo la persona con sarcasmo. Sellum apretó los labios de coraje. No iba a permitir que ese ser despreciable le hablase así.

-Al parecer ya sabes todo…- dijo molesto.

-Cuida tus palabras- lo dijo el hombre detrás de la silla con un tono de amenaza.

-Se levantó y puso su cara de frente a la de Sellum. Tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos eran también de un color negro jamás visto, su piel era pálida y amarillenta. Sonrió al ver el pánico que se formaba en la cara de Sellum, dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos, filosos y amarillentos- Bueno…- adoptó un tono sereno- como no tienes novedades que decirme… te puedes retirar, y no me molestes más!- dijo el Sombra. La ira atravesó el cuerpo de Sellum.

-Traje a alguien para presentarte…- dijo arrastrando las palabras- adelante!-dijo con tono autoritario; poco a poco la puerta se abrió, un joven alto entró, traía una capa de color negro que ondeaba.

-Me necesitas, Sellum?- preguntó el joven

-Murtagh… él es Iden -apuntó hacia el Sombra.

-Mucho gusto- dijo fríamente Murtagh. No le gustaba estar ahí y mucho menos estar delante de un Sombra.

-El placer es mío- dijo sonriendo Iden- así que tu eres el Jinete… donde esta tu dragón?- dijo examinando a Murtagh.

-Afuera… al parecer ya no me necesitan, así que no necesito estar aquí…

-Te equivocas, mi joven Jinete…- dijo Iden interrumpiéndolo- necesito saber más detalles del ladrón del huevo…

-Era mujer, supongo que elfa, por que era muy hermosa, tenía los ojos de un verde increíble, su cabello era castaño y tenía muy buena figura…- dijo de corrido. Lo único que quería hacer era marcharse de aquel lugar.

-Mmm… muy buena descripción, pero necesito verla…- dijo sonriendo macabramente.

-Búscala, porque ni de broma dejaré que entres a mi mente…- dijo fríamente, quería dar a entender que él no deseaba estar ahí y que no necesitaba a un Sombra por compañero. La cara de Iden hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno, no tendré que hacer eso, hace 3 días sentí una presencia sumamente extraña aquí en Gil´ead… y mis guardias fueron atacados por una joven pareja…

-Atacados por una joven pareja? Tan mal entrenas a tus soldados?- dijo Sellum en un tono burlón. Iden ignoró sus palabras.

-Como te iba diciendo… aquí esta uno de los guardias que fue atacado- dijo y entró un guardia rechoncho y moreno- Él ya sabe lo que harás y no se interpondrá a tu presencia- Murtagh miró al guardia, parecía asustado, le dio repugnancia que Iden tuviera esa sonrisa burlona en su pálida cara. Parecía que disfrutaba cada segundo del sufrimiento ajeno.

Se concentró y entró a la mente del rechoncho guardia. Miró a su esposa e hijos, sus amigos, su familia, las veces que había luchado, muchos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Murtagh, hasta que entró el recuerdo de la joven pareja. Los dos eran morenos, la muchacha tenía el cabello negro y el muchacho castaño oscuro. Se quedó asombrado por la belleza de la mujer, hasta que se dio cuenta que era la elfa que había robado el huevo, solo que con diferente color de piel y cabello y el joven… le parecía singularmente familiar… era Eragon! Murtagh se sorprendió que Eragon se hubiera comprometido y casado… era una cosa muy extraña. Miró cuando el la elfa le apuntaba al cuello con su espada y las demás escenas, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y salió de la mente del guardia.

-Efectivamente… era ella- dijo inexpresivamente.

-Muy bien- dijo el sombra feliz- A dónde dijeron que se dirigían?- le peguntó al guardia

-Creo que a Surda…- dijo entrecortadamente el guardia

-Muy bien- dijo Iden sacando un mapa de Alagaësia y los puso en la mesa- Creo que el lugar para llegar más rápido a Surda es por el desierto de Haradac…- dijo pensando

-Muy bien, ahora… ya que hemos aclarado todo, es hora de marcharme, Sellum…- dijo Murtagh y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras del gran edificio y se encontró con Espina.

_-Ha habido algo interesante?-_ dijo clavando sus ojos en él.

_-Hemos encontrado a la elfa…y creo que tendremos que ser compañeros de un Sombra.-_Espina exhaló fuego disgustado, quemó un arbusto hasta dejarlo en cenizas. La pura idea le daba repugnancia. Murtagh sintió su desprecio por el lazo mental que los unía- _A mi tampoco me gusta la idea_-Murtaghse quedó pensando

_-Sucede algo?-_dijo el dragón rojo mirándolo con curiosidad

_-Es que algo me parece inquietante… la elfa iba acompañada de Eragon, y por lo que el guardia vivió al parecer están casados…_

_-Y??…_- dijo Espina sin comprender

_-Eragon nunca me dijo que le gustará alguien y no creí que se comprometiera y se casara… me sorprende, eso es todo… y se dirigen hacia Surda-_ dijo y acarició un costado de Espina. Fijo la mirada en la puerta hasta que apareció Sellum. Después se pusieron en marcha hacia la prisión de Murtagh y Espina: Urû´baen.

Se quedó pensando en la belleza de la elfa, como era posible que Eragon pudiera conseguir a alguien tan hermosa? Le hizo señas a Sellum para que aceleraran el paso. Agradeció por que ya se iban de la presencia del Sombra, auque sabía que no era la última vez que lo iba a ver.

**-------------**

Ya era el segundo día en el desierto de Haradac en la tarde, no les había ido mejor que el día anterior, al contrario las ráfagas de viento habían empeorado. Los cuatro no hablaban entre ellos, por que todos estaban cansados y fastidiados. Eragon alzó la vista: ya estaba oscureciendo. Miró a Aymie, se veía cansada, sus labios, nariz y ojos estaban irritados por la arena, pero aún así… iba sonriendo. Sintió que aquella sonrisa le daba energías para seguir, feliz él también sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

-Ya esta oscureciendo… deberíamos de buscar un lugar donde acampar…- gritó

-Creo que tienes razón- gritó ella también. Los dos empezaron a buscar un lugar para acampar.

_-Miren!_- dijo Blasse- _Ahí hay un lugar_- dijo apuntando con su garras hacia la derecha. Había un llano con varias dunas grandes al rededor. Las dos dragonas descendieron. Eragon, como ya era costumbre encendió una fogata.

-Dios Mío! Este día nos ha ido igual de mal!- dijo Eragon frustrado.

-No te preocupes… ya solamente nos falta un día…- dijo ella cansada y sonriendo levemente.

-Como puede ser posible que ante las pésimas circunstancias estés feliz?- dijo Eragon molesto y se tumbó en una pequeña duna. Ella suspiró.

-A que le llamas "pésimas circunstancias" – dijo ella agachándose hasta donde estaba él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Él bajo la vista.

-Ha sido un día caluroso, mi nariz, ojos y boca esta irritada, tengo un pésimo humor, ya deberíamos de haber salido de este maldito desierto- dijo él. Ella solo soltó una sonrisa, lo agarró de la cabeza y le levantó la mirada. Eragon sintió su piel suave y su cálido aliento y un aroma de fresas silvestres.

-Primeramente… estoy viva, Blasse, Saphira y tu están vivos, no nos ha capturado el Imperio, tenemos salud, comida y buena compañía, por qué debería de estar triste? O quejarme de las circunstancias?- Eragon la miró, era increíble que sacará lo positivo de esa situación- Aparte esto nos servirá de experiencia y aumentara nuestra condición- añadió seguido de una sonrisa

-Por qué eres tan positiva? Estarías en tu derecho de ser lo más negativa en estos momentos…- dijo él seriamente

-Porque si yo no fuera positiva, quién lo sería?- dijo levantándose – Blasse y Saphira, deben de estar hambrientas- dijo agarrando el gran paquete de carne que traían- que lo disfruten- dijo dejándolo para que las dragonas comieran- no es mucho, pero les ayudará a tener fuerza, mañana nos espera un largo día- dijo y abrió una bolsa- Eragon…- dijo tendiéndole un trozo de pan y una manzana. Sacó lo mismo para ella.

-Gracias- dijo él agarrando el pan y la manzana. Aymie le había levantado un poco el animo, comieron felices, aunque los labios les dolían por lo resecos- Auch!- dijo Eragon cuando mordió su pan.

-Se me ha olvidado – dijo ella apenada y le tendió una bota de agua.

-Gracias- dijo él agradecido y le tomó un gran trago- No tienen sed?- les pregunto a Saphira y Blasse.

_-Un poco_- dijo Saphira con el hocico manchado de sangre por la carne.

_-Yo también un poco-_ dijo Blasse relamiéndose su hocico. Eragon se paró, hizo un pequeño hoyo en la arena e invocó la humedad que ya estaba en la tierra. El agua se empezó a filtrar de la arena hacia el hoyo y pronto se llenó. Las dragonas felices tomaron una por una, al saciar su sed dieron gracias a Eragon, él dejó que el agua se hundiera entre la arena.

-Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Aymie maravillada.

-Sólo invoque le humedad de la arena, la vez que estuve con Murtagh aquí, hicimos lo mismo.

-Murtagh? El hijo de Morzan?- dijo Aymie sorprendida

-Si, nos ayudó a Saphira, Brom y a mí de un ataque de los _Ra´zac_… después viajamos juntos y nos hicimos amigos, hasta que lo secuestraron y se fue al lado de Galbatorix…

-Y su dragón nació…- dijo Aymie inexpresivamente- me tope con él en Urû´baen… y le deje una gran herida, supongo que se acordará de mi…- dijo ella sonriendo con picardía, él se rió.

-Buenas noches- dijo Eragon al poco tiempo

-Buenas noches- dijo Aymie. Eragon se durmió dentro del ala de Saphira. Aymie poco tiempo después hizo lo mismo. _"Esperemos que el día de mañana salgamos de este desierto…_

_-Buenas noches pequeña, cuenta con eso-_ dijo Blasse cariñosamente.

_-Igualmente_- y se quedó dormida. Pasaron una noche pacifica.

A la mañana siguiente, Eragon se levantó y bostezó, al bostezar sus labios resecos se abrieron y dejaron que gotas de sangre corrieran.

-Auch!- dijo él limpiándose la boca de sangre- _Waisé heill_- dijo, sus labios se curaron pero seguía teniéndolos resecos y débiles.

-Buenos días, ten ponte de esto… te ayudará- dijo Aymie dándole un frasquito. Él reconoció la mezcla.

_-Nalgask!_ De dónde lo conseguiste?- dijo sorprendido y se untó. Sus labios se lo agradecieron.

-Cuando salí de Ellesméra lo traía, pero la robar el huevo de Blasse, no lo encontré, creí que se me había perdido, pero ayer que me desperté y busqué en mi bolsa mi bota de agua… lo encontré!- dijo feliz.

-No sabes lo agradecidos que están mis labios!- dijo riéndose y ella también rió- Gracias- dijo devolviéndole el _Nalgask_.

-Consérvalo, tu lo necesitas más que yo- dijo ella sonriendo. Eragon se lo agradeció. Le encantaba que Aymie le sonriera, le daba fuerzas. Desayunaron y emprendieron de nuevo su viaje.

**--------------**

Iden se paseaba de un lado hacia el otro de su lúgubre habitación. Todavía no sabia exactamente como detener al joven Jinete, Eragon y a la elfa, se paseaba en busca de ideas. También tenía al preocupación si el huevo seguiría con ellos, o que le habría pasado; otra alternativa era que el huevo hubiera prendido ya. Sabía que tenía que mandar a un ejercito a las afueras de Haradac para que emboscaran al Jinete y a la elfa, pero ellos eran demasiado fuertes para matar a todo el ejercito con cuatro palabras… le frustraba no saber que hacer…abrió un libro de pastas rojas de cuero, muy ancho para darse ideas … las hojas estaban amarillas… pasó sus amarillentas manos por las hojas, necesitaba un plan… lo hojeó por bastante tiempo, hasta que un escrito le llamó la atención… lo leyó y sonrió maliciosamente

-Creo que ya tengo mi plan… - dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus amarillentos y filosos dientes- Guardia!- un guardia alto y fornido entro en la habitación.

-Me necesita señor?- dijo

-Llame a Sellum, necesito que consiga a los mejores arqueros del Imperio… dígale también que ya tengo un plan de cómo atrapar al Jinete…

-Claro- dijo el guardia saliendo de la habitación.

-Necesito apurarme, si quiero que esto funcione…- se dijo y se rió de nuevo…


	7. La Emboscada

Hola!!! Jejeje ya volví ¡! Sorry por no haber escrito antes, pero tenía mucha tarea y lo peor… examenes** : S**. Jejeje pero les traigo este nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfruten!!! jojoOjo Reviews!!**C:**

**Hao- yandrak.-** Gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te hayas hecho adicta a mi fic! jojOojo! **:D**

**Darleen.-** Gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te diviertas al leer mi fic!! Jejejeje **:P**

**Fanel Girl.-** Grax por tu review!! Bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevoO así que ya no tienes que esperar más para leer. I trataré de hacer los capitulos más largoS!! **xD**

* * *

**La Emboscada**

**El idioma Antiguo**

_Resiär_.- Acomódate

* * *

Eragon y Aymie estaban entusiasmados por que ya se podía ver las montañas Beor a lo lejos. En ese día iban a terminar de cruzar el desierto de Haradac. Saphira soltó un gruñido de alegría cuando vio las montañas.

-Por fin vamos a poder salir de este infierno!- grito Aymie alegre.

_-Ya no más ráfagas de viento!_- dijo Saphira feliz. Blasse y Eragon gritaron de júbilo.

Empezaron a ver como cambiaba el paisaje, el desierto de Haradac, estaba quedando atrás. Se empezaron a aproximarse al lago Tiidosten, al otro lado estaban las montañas Beor. Su tamaño seguía impresionando a Eragon y a Saphira. Miró a Aymie, parecía más relajada y su hermosa sonrisa deslumbraba todo. Avanzaron más ya estaban por empezar a volar sobre un cañón antes del gran lago.

-Auch!!- chilló Aymie

_-Aymie!_- Blasse miró a su Jinete- _qué te pasa??_

-Mmm… nada- dijo ella sacándose una flecha de la espalda.

_-Nos atacan!-_ gritó Saphira.

Eragon se volteó y vio un ejército con el emblema de Galbatorix. Una lluvia de flechas se avecinaba, por suerte él y Saphira pudieron esquivarlas pero dos se le clavaron en el costado de Aymie.

-Aymie!!- gritó.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo sacándose las flechas y partiéndolas por la mitad. Otra lluvia de flechas se acercaba, Eragon con la magia pudo detenerlas todas.

_-Voy a ascender!-_ dijo Saphira

_-Ya le dijiste a Blasse??-_ dijo Eragon un poco confundido

_-Ya…_- dijo Saphira y empezaron a ascender, fuera del alcance de las flechas. _"Ya nos encontró el Imperio!!"_ pensó alarmado Eragon.

_-Aymie… puedes escucharme??-_ dijo tratando de tener un enlace mental.

_-Si...-_ su voz sonaba cansada y débil.

_-Cómo estas?-_ preguntó Eragon preocupado.

_-Estoy bien, me dieron tres flechas… pero estoy bien, sólo estoy cansada… y tu y Saphira están bien?-_ dijo la voz de Aymie

_-Si, no nos han alcanzado las flechas_

_-Eragon_- la voz de Saphira se metió en su mente- _Va empezar a llover, debemos de buscar un lugar para dormir… no veo a Blasse y Aymie…_

_-Aymie, donde están?-_ preguntó Eragon. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sintió que la altura le empezaba a afectar, rápidamente le llegó a la mente un manojo de recuerdos sobre su experiencia con las alturas, en donde él se había desmayado y Saphira no lo podía oír. Él se empezó a preocupar- _Aymie? Estas bien?-_ empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. El aire denso de las alturas aprisionaba sus pulmones.

_-Estoy bien, estamos un poco más arriba que ustedes, hay que buscar un lugar para dormir, esta empezando a llover…-_ dijo Aymie con la voz más cansada y débil.

-Están arriba!- le gritó Eragon a Saphira- ya las vi- Eragon subió su mirada, unas gotas lo cegaron por un momento.

_-Estas bien?-_ pregunto Saphira

_-Si, es increíble, ya empezó a llover más fuerte y mira el tamaño de las gotas!!_

_-Ya las vi…-_ una luz la interrumpió – _Oh no!! Hay rayos!-_ la voz de Saphira adoptó miedo- _Debemos de bajar ahora mismo!_

_-Ya sé…-_ dijo él intentando ver a Aymie y Blasse- _Aymie vamos a bajar, los rayos nos pueden atrapar!!_

_-Ya sé… Ay!_

_-Aymie?-_ Eragon volteo a ver, un rayo había rozado a Blasse, que estaba descendiendo hasta donde estaban él y Saphira.

_-Estamos bien…pero no puedo ver nada abajo…_ - la voz de Aymie sonaba preocupada.

_-Hay que empezar a descender más rápido! Entre más estemos en el aire, más posibilidades tenemos que un rayo nos atrape!-_ dijo Saphira. Ya estaban dejando la tormenta.

_-Ya nos estamos alejando_- dijo Aymie

_-Pero hay que bajar!-_ dijo Eragon, miró hacia donde esta Aymie. Un rayo pasó a un lado. Eragon contuvo la respiración.

_-Qué pasa?... por qu…-_ empezó a decir Aymie.

-NO!!!- gritó Eragon. Vio como aymie se tambaleaba para un lado… Blasse tuvo que hacer una difícil maniobra para esquivar otro rayo, Aymie osciló entre caerse y quedarse sujeta a su silla.

_-Aymie!!-_ Blasse tuvo que hacer otra maniobra para esquivar otro rayo. Una nube las tapó por unos segundos. Aymie ya no estaba en la silla.

-Aymie se ha caído!!- grito Eragon desesperado. Saphira y Blasse se fueron en picada.

Eragon no podía respirar bien, la fuerza le seguía apretaba el pecho. Empezó a distinguir un cañón, abajo. No alcanzaba a ver el fondo. Sintió un escalofrió por su columna. Y pensó lo peor, pero en eso vio a Aymie cayendo a unos pocos metros de él y Saphira. Sin pensarlo saltó de la silla de Saphira. Agarró a Aymie entre sus brazos, ella estaba inconsciente. Se estaban acercando a suelo… Eragon no sabía que hacer, se iban a estrellar. Eragon cerró los ojos… Saphira los cachó por abajo. Pero como iban a una velocidad increíble, ella perdió el control. Chocaron contra el suelo de piedra que había en una montaña del cañón. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas, Eragon ya no sentía ninguno de sus miembros pero sujetaba a Aymie con fuerza. Pero se golpeó en un costado con una gran piedra y la soltó. Salieron rodando. Poco a poco se detuvieron. Poco a poco Eragon empezó a recobrar la conciencia estaba tendido en el suelo con raspones y golpes en todo su cuerpo. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, pero rezaba por que no hubiera sido mucho. Buscó a Saphira y a Aymie con la vista, Aymie estaba a pocos metros de él, tendida en el suelo. Juntó todas sus fuerzas y empezó a arrastrarse hacia ella. Cuando llegó a donde estaba la elfa notó que tenía raspones y golpes en tus brazos y costados. Y estaba sangrando de una pierna. Buscó a Saphira… no veía nada.

_-Saphira? Saphira?_

_-Eragon…_ - su voz sonaba distante.

_-Donde están tú y Blasse?? Saphira te encuentras bien?-_ Eragon estaba a punto de un shock.

_-Estoy bien, golpeada, pero bien… estamos hacia_… - la comunicación se interrumpió

_-Saphira?!?-_ A Eragon se le heló la sangre.

_-Estoy bien, sólo débil… estamos cerca de una gran cueva_…

_-Cueva? Dónde esta la cueva?-_ Eragon empezó a mirar hacia su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro por la lluvia. No se alcanzaba a ver más allá de un metro de distancia. Eragon forzó sus ojos, hasta que distinguió una silueta a lo lejos. Forzó más sus ojos… era Blasse!! Se empezó a parar, las fuerzas se le iban, sus piernas temblaban…a duras penas consiguió levantarse. Cargó a Aymie en su espalda. Y se empezó a acercarse hacia Blasse. La lluvia hacia imposible la visión pero veía una silueta blanca. Cuando pudo ver a Blasse perfectamente, se desplomó. La dragona corrió a ayudarlo. Eragon puso a Aymie en la silla de Blasse.

_-Súbete!-_ le dijo Blasse.

_-No te preocupes_…- dijo Eragon levantándose lentamente.

_-No te puedes ni levantar, súbete_- Blasse lo ayudó a que se montará en ella. Y ella salió corriendo hacia la cueva.

Era bastante amplia, Saphira descansaba en el fondo. Blasse ayudó a bajar a Eragon de ella. Él bajo con delicadeza a Aymie y la acostó en el piso. Después prendió una fogata.

_-Qué vas a hacer?_ – le preguntó Blasse

_-Voy a curar a todos_…- sentía que le fuerza le flanqueaba.

_-Estas muy cansado y golpeado para hacer eso_…- dijo Blasse angustiada.

_-Voy a curar las heridas más peligrosas, cómo llegó Saphira aquí?_

_-Cuando dejaron de rodar, los empecé a busca, primero vi a Saphira y la ayude a llegar aquí y luego salí en busca de ustedes…_

_-Estas herida? Cómo Aymie se cayó?_

_-No estoy herida, un rayo me rozó y le dio a la silla- _Eragon vio un lugar chamuscado de la silla de Blasse-_ Pero Aymie estaba débil por las flechas y cuando cayó inconsciente se soltó de la silla, cuando tuve que esquivar un rayo, traté de recogerla, pero no podía, ella se alejaba con una velocidad asombrosa_… - la voz de Blasse se quebró.

_-No te preocupes, todo esta bien_… - dijo Eragon al ver los tristes ojos de Blasse- Saphira?

_-Aquí estoy pequeñajo…_

_-Estas herida?_

_-Solo golpeada, y me duele mucho una ala…-_ Eragon se empezó a acercar a Saphira, vio como la ala la tenía un poco torcida.

_-Resiär!_- el ala se empezó a acomodar hasta quedar en su lugar.

_-Gracias…_- dijo Saphira con un hilo de voz

-Deberías de descansar…- le dijo Eragon con cariño.

_-No, hasta que hayas terminado de curar a Aymie y a ti…_

-Descansa

_-Tengo la suficiente fuerza_…- Eragon se volteo resignado y vio a Aymie.

Empezó a curarle las cortadas mas profundas. Su pierna estaba severamente raspada y golpeada. Eragon batalló mucho para curarla, pero lo logró. Le dio vuelta cuidadosamente y le desabrochó la blusa. Temiendo de ver lo que estaba abajo, empezó a curarle las heridas de las flechas. En la última, vio que tenía embarrado un líquido púrpura.

_-Qué es eso?-_ preguntó Blasse

-No sé… no es sangre, debe de ser algo de las flechas…- Eragon le curó la herida. Abrochó de nuevo la blusa de la elfa.

Le tendió las mantas y la acostó con cuidado. Después empezó a curarse así mismo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo tendió sus mantas entre Saphira y Aymie, por si alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Se sentó junto a Aymie y la empezó a cuidar. Pero poco a poco el sueño le empezó a ganar hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Aymie empezó a recobrar el dominio de su mente y su cuerpo. Abrió un ojo, estaba en una cueva oscura, Blasse estaba a su lado dormida y Saphira hacia el fondo también dormida. Giró con dificultad su cabeza. Miró a Eragon profundamente dormido, sosteniendo su mano entre las de él. Aymie sonrió y se volvió a quedar dormida.

-Creo que ya estas lista…- Aymie escuchaba una voz a lo lejos. Empezó a abrir los ojos, una luz la cegó por un rato, cuando se adapto a la luz se empezó a levantar lentamente. Le dolía la espalda, tenia vendajes en el brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda.

_-Buenos días_- le dijo una voz familiar.

-Buenos días Blasse!- dijo feliz, la dragona se acercó a ella. Aymie la abrazó de la cabeza.

-Miren quien despertó!- dijo Eragon en tono burlón. Se acercó a ella y se hincó mirándola a los ojos- Cómo estas?

-Me duele la espalda, mi cabeza me duele como nunca… que pasó?- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Un rayo alcanzó a Blasse, y caíste…

-De la silla?!? Cómo puedo estar viva?- dijo sorprendida

-Salimos en picada, salté de Saphira y te agarré… cuando ya nos íbamos a estrellar Saphira nos cachó, pero perdió el control y chocamos contra el suelo… empezamos a rodar, a rodar y… aquí estamos- terminó de decir Eragon. Aymie no lo podía creer. Se había caído de Blasse a una altura increíble y había sobrevivido. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Gracias… no debías de haber tratado de rescatarme, y aun así lo hiciste, siempre estaremos en deuda con tigo…

-No te preocupes, estamos bien…Aymie en tus heridas encontramos un liquido púrpura…- Blasse le pasó el recuerdo a Aymie- Sabes qué es?- Ella se quedó pensando.

-No… pero debe de ser veneno…- Eragon se preocupo, iba a decir algo, pero Aymie empezó a hablar-No me va pasar nada, sólo me va a debilitar unos pocos días, y luego estaré como nueva…- dijo feliz

-Cómo estas tan segura?- dijo Eragon dudando- Los golpes no te habrán afectado?

-No…- Aymie sonrió- no es la primera vez que me pasa- Eragon arqueó una ceja- no te preocupes ya me ha pasado… cuanto estuve inconsciente?

-Solo… 10 días- dijo Eragon sereno

-Diez días!!- grito Aymie

-No te creas, solo un día…- dijo Eragon en un tono juguetón- sinceramente esperaba que te quedaras más tiempo, pero me alegra que te encuentres bien… tienes hambre?

-Si…- Eragon le trajo una sopa humeante. Probó la misteriosa sopa y descubrió que estaba muy buena, así que se la acabó rápido- Gracias tenía mucha hambre… dónde estamos?

-Estamos en un cañón cerca de las montañas Beor, nos falta medio día o una día completo para llegar con los Surda… pero creo que deberíamos de esperar a que te terminaras de curar…

-Ni hablar, ellos tendrán curanderos, me ayudaran, debemos llegar lo más rápido posible- dijo la elfa interrumpiéndolo.

-Pero no estas en condiciones de viajar…- dijo Eragon seriamente

-Lo puedo lograr, además es sólo medio día, ya descanse mucho…

-Segura que los golpes no te afectaron?- dijo Eragon con sarcasmo

-No! Con el Imperio pisándonos los talones debemos de llegar lo más pronto posible…- Eragon se quedó cayado meditando

-No puedo dejar que vayas sola, que pasaría si te quedaras inconsciente de nuevo?

-No…- Eragon la interrumpió

-No, es una posibilidad y no quiero que te vuelvas a caer, te irás con migo y Saphira y cuando estemos llegando a Aberon te montarás en Blasse…- Aymie ya iba a protestar.

_-Aymie escúchalo, él tiene razón_- dijo Blasse- _casi te pierdo, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar…_- Aymie asintió resignada.

-Muy bien

-Saphira no debe de tardar en llegar…

-A dónde fue?

-Fue a cazar, Blasse no la quiso acompañar por temor de que te pasara algo mientras ella no estuviera, así que Saphira le traerá algo para que ella coma- dijo Eragon saliéndose un poco de la cueva. Divisó a lo lejos un brillo azul, poco a poco se empezó a transformar en Saphira, aterrizó elegantemente junto a él. Saphira traía a varios conejos en su boca. Le sonrió y entró a la cueva. Le dio los conejos a Blasse.

_-Muchas gracias_…- agradeció Blasse

_-De nada_- dijo Saphira sonriendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer. Eragon ya tenía todo listo, para el viaje. Ayudó a Aymie a levantarse. Aymie se recargó en Blasse por mientras Eragon doblaba las mantas donde había estado inconciente. Después la ayudó a montar a Saphira. Aymie se resbaló, pero antes que se golpeara con el suelo de la cueva Eragon la cogió fuertemente de la cintura y la sostuvo. Aymie sintió su fuerte brazo, suspiró y subió a Saphira. Eragon montó a Saphira y agarró a Aymie de la cintura. Ella sintió como la sangre se le iba para la cabeza y ocultó su cara con su sedoso cabello. Despegaron.

Al principio Aymie platicó muy poco con Eragon. Pero poco a poco empezaron a hablar vivamente. Él le habló de la ciudad de Farthen Dûr de los enanos, su horrible experiencia que le hicieron pasar los gemelos, la pelea con Durza; en la cual Aymie se interesó mucho. Del funeral de Ahijad, su pelea con Saphira cuando conoció a Trianna, Saphira sacó una nube de humo por su nariz enojada de escuchar dicho nombre. De su estadía en Ellesméra. Del dolor que le había causado la herida de Durza. Eragon le contó sobre su transformación en el Juramento de Sangre; de su regalo y el de los demás.

-Yo nunca he asistido al Juramento de Sangre…- dijo ella un poco triste

-Pero te quedan muchos años por delante- dijo Eragon optimista- Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón… y cómo te fue con Oromis y Glaedr?

-Bien, aprendí mucho con ellos -dijo él sonriendo.

Eragon le platicó sobre las amistades que había hecho con Orik; el enano, Arya- a lo cuál Aymie estaba muy interesada hasta saber el último detalle- y sus amistades con los demás elfos. También le platicó sobre su dolor al saber que había hecho mal una bendición. Una de las cosas que le contó fue sobre Murtagh, cómo, cuándo lo conoció; también de cuando se pasó al lado de Galbatorix y cuando le robó a _Zar´roc_ – omitió la parte de que Morzan era su padre-. La elfa al escuchar sobre _Zar´roc _se quedó pensativa. Aymie le platicó parte de su vida de niña en Ellesméra. Ella al igual que él disfrutó todo el camino hablando de sus vidas.

Al atardecer divisaron el castillo de Orrin. Aterrizaron varios kilómetros de la ciudad, Eragon ayudó a Aymie a subirse a Blasse. Aunque ella ya se sentía mejor, agradecía la ayuda de Eragon así que no se quejaba. Ya en los cielos Aymie vio la ciudad, todos le parecían hormigas. Aterrizaron en el patio del Palacio. Un guardia fue a avisarle a Nasuada y a Orrin. A los poco minutos se divisaba una figura morena avellana, esbelta, alta. Poco a poco Eragon reconoció a Nasuada.


	8. Surda

Hola!!! Jejeje ya volví ¡! Sorry por no haber escrito antes, pero tenía mucha tarea y lo peor… examenes **: S**. Jejeje pero les traigo este nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfruten!!! jojoOjo Reviews!!**C:**

_Ah!!! ii kiero agradecerle a uno de mis amigoOsS! **x) **A thee NorbertoO x leer mi historiaa y por darme consejosS y tus comentariosS!! Te kieroO muxoO!! Bueno nos vemos en la escuela! Babaes muaQ!_

**Mel.Bel.louca** Que bueno que te gusto!! **:P**  
**Fanel Girl** Muchas gracias por tu review! Claro! Tendrá un gran finalL, de eso puedes estar segura! Jajaja. Y a ver que resulta de la nueva pareja!! n.n oie i para que me des el nombre de tu fic para leerloO!! **xD**  
**Darleen** Jejeje, gracias por tu review! A mi me encanta Eragon!! Jejeje pero Murtagh tambien tiene su atractivoO!! **:D  
**

* * *

**Surda**

**El idioma Antiguo**

_Argetlam.- Mano De Plata_

_Diön._- Marca en la piel que sólo tiene la realeza de los elfos

_Gedwëy ignasia_.- Palma Reluciente

_Sé orúm torneas hávr sharjalví lífs_.- Qué esta serpiente cobré vida y movimiento.

_Fuëselleté thua tirna molgíldi_.- Regresa a tu forma original

**El idioma de los enanos**

_Ingeitum_ .- Trabajadores del fuego, herreros

* * *

Nasuada llegó en pocos momentos donde estaban Eragon, Aymie, Saphira y Blasse. Eragon estaba ayudando a Aymie a bajar de Blasse cuando llegó Nassuada. Ella guardó distancia de Blasse hasta asegurarse que era de confiar. Y esperó que Eragon terminara de ayudar a la mujer extraña. Cuando Aymie estuvo en el piso, Eragon alzó la mirada. 

-Nasuada!- dijo sonriendo.

-Eragon, nos habías preocupado... pero es bueno que ya estés con nosotros otra vez- dijo ella alegre- Y quién es la que te acompaña?- dijo mirando a Aymie.

-Aymie, princesa de Ellesméra, el espía que mandaron a robar el último huevo- dijo Aymie seriamente.

-Me alegra que Eragon te haya encontrado. Y este dragón debe de ser el último huevo.

-Su nombre es Blasse…- dijo Aymie mirando a Nasuada con interés. Nasuada se volteó e hizo una mueca. A lo lejos una mujer joven se aproximaba con paso veloz

-Hola, Trianna…- dijo Nasuada secamente. Saphira gruñó por lo bajo.

-Buenos días, Nasuada- dijo la bruja y vio a Eragon con interés- Creo que tendré que examinarles la mente…- dijo soltando una sonrisa burlona.

-No es necesario Trianna- dijo bruscamente Nasuada

-Pero…

-Eragon y Saphira ya han mostrado su valentía y su lealtad hacia los Vardenos- dijo interrumpiéndola bruscamente. Sus ojos almendrados no se apartaban de la chica.

-Pero, ella- dijo mirando a Aymie- ella nunca se ha sometido a la prueba…

-Ella…- dijo Nasuada- No se le debe de hacer la prueba- dijo firmemente

-Por qué? Todos se deben de someter a la prueba…

-No- dijo Nasuada. Todos sabían que hacerle la revisión a un elfo, era algo peligroso. Sin contar que la Reina podría resultar ofendida- Esperen un momento – y se alejó para hablar con un guardia.

-Mmm… creo que tienes suerte niña, de lo contrario ya estaría en tu mente…- dijo Trianna arrastrando las palabras. Ni Eragon ni Aymie dijeron nada- Pero creo que ya comprendí por que Nasuada no quiere hacerte la prueba… una simple niña como tú no es mucho peligro…- Aymie se quedó inmóvil- Te gusta esta serpiente? – dijo alzando la muñeca para que una serpiente quedara a la altura de sus ojos- Es parte de mi familia…- dijo mostrándole una pulsera con una gran serpiente. Eragon recordó la primera vez que había visto a Trianna- _Sé orúm torneas hávr sharjalví lífs_ – recitó. De pronto la serpiente se agitó y cobró vida. Trianna se hizo hacia atrás cansada de la perdida de energía

-Muy interesante- dijo Aymie mirando la serpiente que metía y sacaba la lengua.

-Gracias- dijo Trianna con voz de auto suficiencia- es un hechizo muy difícil para niñas como tu- Aymie se quedó mirando a la serpiente y se agachó dejando ver las puntiagudas orejas de elfo- Una elfa…- dijo Trianna sin aliento

-Si, creo que esa serpiente se vería mejor si…- se quedó mirando fijamente a la serpiente, con un chasquido la serpiente empezó a agitar y se fue transformando en una replica pequeña de un dragón -a poco no es lindo?- Mientras el pequeño dragón agitaba sus alas de metal. Trianna estaba con la boca abierta- o tal vez…- Aymie se quedó mirando el pequeño dragón y este empezó a cambiar de forma una vez más. Poco a poco dejó ver a un humano muy parecido a Eragon- El pequeño Eragon- dijo ella finalmente

-Muy bien- dijo Eragon sonriéndole y riéndose

-O tal vez estaría mejor, si…- con otro chasquido el Eragon de oro empezó a cambiar a una mujer con el ceño fruncido- Te vez muy bien Trianna- dijo Aymie. Trianna no contestó y apretó los dientes- _Fuëselleté thua tirna molgíldi_- y la Trianna de oro empezó a cambiar a una serpiente. Con otra simple orden de Trianna la serpiente perdió la vida. Aymie le sonrió alegremente.

La bruja estaba atónita, la elfa había cambiado a la serpiente, no había pronunciado ningún hechizo y ni siquiera parecía afectada por la perdida de energía.

Pero no era la única, Eragon estaba impresionado, sabía que se podía hacer magia sin pronunciar un hechizo; pero no sabía que Aymie lo dominara. Además suponía que esos hechizos requerían una gran cantidad de energía, cosa que a Aymie le faltaba.

_-Es lógico_- dijo Saphira al entrar en su mente_- ella entrena desde que era pequeña y además, entrenó con Oromis…_

_-Creo que tienes razón… pero no sé, no me lo esperaba_- dijo este.

Trianna al parecer ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa, se enderezó y miró a Eragon detenidamente y luego pasó sus ojos hacía los de la elfa. Hizo una mueca de dolor y luego dijo detenidamente y con un hilo de voz.

-Me he portado arrogante- respiró profundo- y les pido disculpas, este no debería de ser mi comportamiento…- Aymie la examinó con sus ojos calculadores y dejó ver sus blancos y derechos dientes en una sonrisa.

-Es muy difícil reconocer los errores; reconocer que nos hemos equivocado es algo digno de alabanza… - Trianna sonrió, pero todavía sentía una daga clavada en su orgullo.

A parte, Trianna acababa de ser avergonzada enfrente del Jinete, que desde la vez que había tenido el gusto de platicar, había tratado de impresionar y ganárselo. Miró con pena a Eragon, pero este veía con interés a la elfa. Trianna, lo contempló calculando cada movimiento, él se veía sumamente feliz en la presencia de la elfa. Sintió un monstruo en su interior que se despertaba.

Nasuada se aproximaba caminando rápido detrás de ella le seguía un Kull. Era alto, fornido y grotesco, les sonrió dejando ver sus colmillos. Aymie al verlo desenfundó sus espada y con una velocidad excepcional llegó hacia donde estaba el Kull; que estaba a una distancia considerable; Blasse se acuclilló en posición de ataque, la elfa trepó en él y estaba a punto de clavarle su curvada espada cuando Eragon reaccionó.

-Alto!- Aymie lo miró con sus ojos verdes que denotaban indignación. Él estaba un poco sorprendido de la reacción de ella- No lo ataques- dijo echando a correr hasta donde estaba ella. El Kull estaba paralizado. Aymie regresó su mirada hacia el Kull dispuesta a clavarle su espada; como si no hubiese pasado nada- Alto! No lo ataques!- repitió Eragon con voz firme.

Aymie lo miró enojada y luego con delicadeza y elegancia regresó al suelo. Eragon se asombró de la fuerza y rapidez que poseía la elfa, aunque estuviera débil y herida. Trianna y las dragonas se acercaron hacia la escena. Blasse todavía mostraba sus filosos y torneados dientes y tenía un aspecto agresivo, lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Los Kull y los úrgalos se han unido a las fuerzas de los Vardenos-dijo Nasuada agitada.

-Esto lo sabe ya la reina Islanzadí?- preguntó Aymie, aunque no ocultó su enojo e indignación.

-Mandamos a Arya a informar de este reciente suceso…- dijo lentamente Nasuada. Aymie se relajo, pero no suavizó su aspecto

-Entonces… - se volteó hacia el Kull- sentimos haber tratado de atacarlo…- dijo en nombre de ella y Blasse, agachó su cabeza.

-Sus disculpas son aceptadas- dijo el Kull con voz gangosa.

-Esperemos que les guste su estadía en Surda, seguidme, Orrin los quiere ver- dijo Nasuada y los empezó a dirigir hacia un gran salón.

Aymie y Blasse se quedaron atrás del grupo. Eragon las esperó. Miró a Aymie, pero ella lo vio con enojo. Aymie como todavía no podía caminar bien, se apoyaba al caminar de Blasse. Las grandes puertas del Gran salón ya se podían ver al final del pasillo. Eragon ayudó a Aymie a bajar de Blasse.

-Porqué no me dijiste nada de ellos?- dijo enojada

-Se me olvidó- dijo él titubeante, no entendía aquél enojo.

-Cómo que se te olvido?- dijo la elfa en un tono de reclamo.

-Disculpa, no sabía que los ibas a atacar si los veías!- dijo indignado. Aymie bajó su cabeza y dijo en un voz baja.

-Disculpa…- suspiró- es que…- dijo apenada- pedirle disculpas a un Kull nunca estuvo dentro de mis metas- dijo, Eragon rió.

-También discúlpame, debí de haberte informado sobre la alianza…

-No, es normal que después de estos sucesos que acaban de pasar, se te olvidara…

-Bueno, puesto que la culpa fue de los dos… sin resentimientos?- y le tendió su mano.

-Claro!- dijo y lentamente le tendió su delicada mano. Eragon la jaló y la abrazó. Ella al principio se sorprendió, pero lo abrazó- sin resentimientos- le susurró al oído.

-Sabes…- dijo él caminado- ver a una elfa disculparse con un Kull es algo que no se olvida… además creo que pasarán milenios para que esto se repita…- dijo riéndose.

Ella sólo sonrió enojada. Como todavía ella no podía caminar bien, se montó de nuevo en Blasse. Se siguieron caminando y riéndose hasta unos metros de una gran puerta. Unos guardias fornidos la abrieron. El salón era sumamente grande, cupieron muy bien Blasse y Saphira. Eragon ayudó nuevamente a Aymie a bajar de Blasse.

-Bienvenidos a Surda! Soy el Rey Orrin- dijo levantándose del trono y yendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Nos da gusto estar de regreso- dijo Eragon haciendo una reverencia. Pero Aymie se quedó parada. Orrin hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver que Aymie no le hacia una reverencia.

-Y quién es tu singular compañía?- le dijo a Eragon arrastrando la palabras

-Soy Aymie, princesa de Ellesméra y espía que fue enviado a robar el tercer huevo y ella es mi dragona Blasse- dijo apuntando a Blasse. La dragona bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Tu dragona tiene más modales que usted- susurró Orrin por lo bajo. Eragon pudo escucharlo claramente, por sus nuevos dones de los elfos, y sabía que Aymie también había escuchado claramente al Rey.

-Lamento si considera un insulto que no le haya echo reverencia… pero yo sólo le hago reverencia a la Reina Islanzadí, pero le pido una disculpa, si lo he ofendido; eso no era mi intensión- dijo Aymie serena. Orrin solo apretó los labios sorprendido de aquella disculpa.

-Disculpa aceptada, supongo que este dragón blanco debe de ser el tercer huevo, acaso me equivoco?

-No, es el tercer huevo- dijo Aymie

-Bueno, creo que deben de estar cansados, mañana hablaremos. Por ahora descansen- dijo Orrin dirigiéndose hacia su trono.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Eragon.

Él ayudó de nuevo a Aymie a subir en Blasse y siguieron a Nasuada. El pasillo estaba lleno de guardias. Eragon vio a Elva asomándose por una puerta y le sonrió, pero la niña se metió al cuarto haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Oye… lo de la serpiente, fue sensacional- dijo Eragon. Aymie se sonrojó un poco.

-No fue nada, cualquiera con practica lo hace; tu también lo haces, no?

-Nos fuimos de Ellesméra antes de que lo dominara bien.

-Oh! Cuando regresemos, Oromis te enseñará, es fácil.

-Tu no puedes?- Aymie bajó la cabeza y dijo con voz baja.

-Si, pero no sería correcto- Esa respuesta dejó a Eragon perplejo pero siguió caminando. Nasuada los llevo hacia sus cuartos. Eragon notó que las habitaciones eran lo bastante grandes para que las dragonas cupieran perfectamente.

-Tuvieron un viaje placentero?- pregunto Nasuada antes de irse.

-Tuvimos un ataque del Imperio, pero todo lo demás bien- dijo Eragon. Nasuada se sorprendió.

-Mañana hablaremos- dijo ella y cerró la puerta. Eragon ayudó a Aymie a bajar y la ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Continuamente se preguntaba de donde había sacado las fuerzas para hacer los tres hechizos y la fuerza necesaria para atacar a un kull? Definitivamente cada vez la elfa lo asombraba más.

-Muchas gracias, Eragon- dijo ella.

-No hay de que- dijo Eragon- necesitas algo más?

-No, gracias, estaré bien. Necesito dormir, eso es todo- dijo Aymie sonriendo.

-Entonces mañana nos veremos- dijo Eragon y salió de la habitación. Aymie vio que le habían dejado ropa en la cama, se cambió con dificultad y se acostó a dormir.

**-----**

Eragon salió del cuarto de Aymie y corrió para alcanzar a Nasuada.

-Nasuada- dijo Eragon

-Mande?

-Sólo quería saber donde esta Roran, para pasar a saludarlo- dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-Esta en el campo de entrenamiento, junto todos los de Carvahall, pero creo que deberías descansar un poco, después de este viaje tan largo.

-Es que mañana va a ser muy difícil que lo vea- dijo Eragon bruscamente- Mañana te veré.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Nasuada y se dio la vuelta.

-Saphira, iré al campo de entrenamiento, quieres ir con migo?- le preguntó Eragon a la dragona que bostezaba mientras entraba a la habitación.

_-Estoy cansada, saluda a Roran de mi parte_- Dijo Saphira

-Muy bien- Eragon salió de la lujosa habitación, luego le preguntó a un guardia donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento, el guardia lo llevó. Había mucha gente ahí, se abrió paso entre la gente. En el centro estaba Roran peleando con Baldor con la espada. Eran rápidos y atacaban fuerte. Eragon observó maravillado el espectáculo hasta que se acabó. Roran había perfeccionado sus habilidades con la espada. Buscó a Roran con la vista. Roran sonrió al verlo y fue hacia él.

-Por fin has regresado!- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro. Eragon sólo sonrió- ya estaba creyendo que el Imperio te había atrapado!- dijo Roran secándose el sudor de su frente- Como está Saphira?

-Bien…

-Y qué pasó? Encontraste el espía? Logró robar el huevo?- empezó a preguntar.

-Calma, una por una- dijo Eragon sonriendo- Encontré al espía, ahora Jinete…

-Hay otro Jinete en Alagaësia? Humano, enano o elfo?

-El espía se convirtió en Jinete… y es elfa- dijo Eragon acordándose de Aymie.

-Una elfa?- dijo Roran mostrando su felicidad- Por lo que he oído los elfos son muy poderosos y conocen muchos secretos de la magia…- dijo Roran. Parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas- así podremos rescatar a Katrina!- dijo emocionado. Eragon quitó su sonrisa.

-Sabía que Roran ansiaba vengarse y rescatar a su prometida, pero sabía que Aymie necesitaba y quería ir a Ellesméra lo más rápido posible. Y que él también tenía que terminar su formación, si quería vencer en un futuro a Galbatorix. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Roran seguía hablando sobre sus planes para rescatar a Katrina.

- Puedo alistar mis cosas para partir hacia los Ra´zac mañana mismo.

-Roran… Aymie- Roran hizo una mueca- la elfa- explicó Eragon- Esta cansada, nos atacó el Imperio, y ella necesita llegar a Ellesméra…

-Así que todavía no vamos a ir por Katrina- lo interrumpió Roran. Su enojo se oía en su voz.

-Ella necesita ir, y yo necesito terminar mi formación si quiero derrotar a Galbatorix…

-Y Katrina? No te importa ella?- dijo Roran saliéndose de sus cabales

-Yo…- dijo Eragon un poco asustado

-Mi futura esposa no te importa? Desde cuando eres tan amigos de los elfos?- dijo Roran enojado. Eragon sabía que Roran traía muchas cosas, preocupaciones, sentimientos que necesitaban salir; así que dejó que Roran sacara todo. Aun que algunas cosas lo hirieron. Roran término con la boca seca. Cuando Eragon calculó que Roran estaba calmado dijo.

-Tu futura esposa me importa, y mucho… ella será la felicidad de mi hermano- Roran se quedo sorprendido- pero si quiero que ella llegue sana y salva a Surda, debo de ser más fuerte…

-Pero, si ya lo eres…- dijo Roran suplicante

-Tal vez, pero olvidas que Galbatorix tiene 100 años de experiencia, y tiene a un nuevo Jinete de su parte, que junto a los _Ra´zac_ nos vencerán fácilmente- Roran pensó en lo que le acababan de decir. Relajó los hombros.

-Muy bien, pero no tardes mucho… y prepárate lo mejor posible- dijo y le puso su mano en el hombro de Eragon. Todo lo que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron platicando sobre el viaje de Eragon. Eragon le platicó lo que sentía cuando estaba con Aymie y las buenas experiencias que habían tenido. Al final de la conversación Roran estaba sonriendo.

-Qué pasa?- dijo Eragon – Por que sonríes así?

-Estas conociendo el amor…- dijo Roran muy bajo. Eragon hizo una mueca de confusión. "_Aymie no me puede gustar_…" pensaba. A él le gustaba Arya.

-No, ella…- empezó a decir Eragon.

-Shh! Ya debes de irte a dormir, creo que mañana te espera un día muy cansado- lo interrumpió Roran

-Creo… que tienes razón- Eragon se despidió y se fue a su dormitorio confundido. Ahí estaba Saphira dormida. Cuando se acostó la despertó.

_-Cómo te fue?-_ dijo adormilada

-Bien, vuelve a dormir- le dijo Eragon acostándose- Buenas noches

_-Buenas noches_- y se volvió a dormir. Eragon estaba confundido. _"A mi me gusta Arya, no Aymie…"_ Empezó a pensar, desde que encontró a Aymie no se había puesto a pensar en Arya, ni siquiera un segundo. Se durmió confundido y hecho un manojo de sentimientos.

**-----**

Eragon abrió un ojo. Estaba perfectamente a gusto y había dormido muy bien. Se sentó en la gran cama y se sacudió el cabello. Bostezó y se volvió a acostar viendo al techo.

_-Buenos días dormilón!-_ dijo Saphira bostezando.

_-Buenos días! Cómo has dormido?-_ dijo él sentándose e hundiendo los brazos hacia atrás.

_-Bien… y tu?-_ dijo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos de zafiro.

_-Como piedra!-_ dijo él alegre. Sonó la puerta. Se levantó y la abrió. Un muchacho paliducho estaba parado con la mirada fijamente en él.

_-Argentlam_, la señora Nasuada quiere que se reúna con ella y el Consejo de Ancianos lo más pronto posible…- dijo

-Dónde es la reunión?- dijo él

-En el gran salón del Rey Orrin- dijo el muchacho

-Entonces ya voy para aya- dijo sonriendo.

El muchacho salió corriendo y Eragon cerró la puerta. Se cambió con una ropa que le habían dejado, se peinó, cogió su espada y Saphira y él salieron hacia el gran salón. Saphira iba tras él. Sentía su calido aliento sobre la coronilla. Entraron a un largo pasillo. Al final de éste se toparon con dos guardias; uno de cada lado de la gran puerta de roble. Los soldados se quedaron un rato inmóviles hasta que abrieron la puerta.

Eragon y Saphira entraron. Ahí estaba Nasuada, Orrin, Orik y Jörmundur. Se sorprendió de que Aymie no estuviese ahí. Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la pesada puerta se abrió de nuevo. Entró una figura femenina con cabellera castaña y lacia, sus perfectas proporciones, unos enormes y hermosos ojos verdes y sus labios rosados. Eragon percibió un olor a fresas silvestres que le encantó. Se sorprendió de lo bien que se veía Aymie, parecía que no hubiera tenido nunca ese accidente.

-Bienvenidos! Espero que hayan descansado de su largo viaje- empezó a decir Orrin. Él le hizo una mueca de desagrado a ver a la elfa. Al parecer todavía no olvidaba el pequeño incidente de la tarde pasada. Luego se volteó hacia Nasuada y le hizo una seña.

-Como deben de saber, queremos saber sobre cómo nació el tercer dragón y sobre su viaje en general- dijo ella con voz firme. Todos estaban callados; esperando que Eragon o la elfa hablaran. Aymie miró a Eragon con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

-Primeramente, les doy las gracias por su hospitalidad. Mi nombre es Aymie princesa de Ellesméra y espía enviado por el tercer huevo… y ella- dijo apuntando a la dragona blanca que tenía detrás- es Blasse- La dragona miró a todos los presentes con sus grandes ojos azules, una bocanada de humo gris salió de su nariz y bajó la cabeza saludándolos.

-Disculpa mi interrupción- dijo interrumpiendo Nasuada- demuéstranos que eres princesa de Ellesméra…

-Muy bien, como quieran- dijo Aymie haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó la blusa de la parte de la espalda. Eragon sólo sonrió. La espalda de la elfa estaba finamente marcada, en el costado izquierdo, en su piel blanca y suave había un remolino plateado con dos puntos en la parte posterior. Eragon se miró la mano derecha donde estaba su _Gedwëy ignasia_ muy parecida a aquella marca, pero no la reconoció. Al ver que todos los miembros hicieron muecas de aprobación Aymie se bajó la blusa.

-Ya nos has demostrado que no eres una mentirosa…creí que el último huevo era macho…- dijo Nasuada cambiando el tema.

-Tu misma lo haz dicho, era…- dijo Aymie bruscamente

-No logró entender… cómo es esto posible?- dijo la morena perpleja

-Como todos saben, los dragones poseen mucha magia y hay veces que no podemos explicar su comportamiento…

-Eso puede ser posible?

-Es una pregunta extraña, siendo que ustedes ya han visto un cambio similar- miró a Eragon- es posible que un humano se convierta en elfo? Qué pueda poseer la fuerza, la belleza y la elegancia propios de un elfo?- todos se quedaron viéndola asombrados y sin aliento- la respuesta es sí, si se puede, gracias a la magia de los dragones; Eragon es una muestra de ello…- Eragon sintió como se sonrojaba un poco.

-Cómo lograste robar el huevo?- preguntó Nasuada bruscamente

-No fue fácil…- Eragon y Saphira empezaron a oír con interés la historia, pues Aymie o Blasse nunca se la habían contado su historia- Tuve que coger a Galbatorix con la guardia baja, oscurecí el castillo con magia, luego fui a la torre y tomé al huevo, el plan estaba yendo la a perfección, pero un tonto Jinete se interpuso…- suspiró- salí, en el camino me topé de nuevo con el Jinete y su dragón rojo…- dijo sonriendo- pero los vencí y me di a la tarea de la fuga… luego cerca de las montañas Sharp me di el lujo de descansar, ahí fue donde Blasse nació…- dijo feliz mirando con cariño a su dragona- como ella acababa de nacer, no podía abandonar las montañas. Ya que era un lugar seguro para las dos. Tiempo después, llegaron Eragon y Saphira…- dijo esperando que Eragon y Saphira contaran el viaje de regreso.

-Emm… Las encontramos- dijo Eragon distraído- Tuvimos que ir a Gil´ead; donde compramos provisiones… ahí Aymie sintió una presencia extraña...

-A qué te refieres?- dijo Nasuada interrumpiéndolo.

-Una presencia poderosa… de algún gran mago, Jinete o peor un Sombra- dijo Aymie. Los miembros temblaron al escuchar la palabra Sombra.

-Después cruzamos el desierto de Haradac, saliendo de él el Imperio nos atacó- dijo Eragon.

-Cómo?- Por primera vez la voz de Nasuada temblaba.

-Nos atacaron con flechas, pero no nos causó mucho daño puesto que estábamos volando- dijo Eragon para calmarla un poco.

-Su viaje ha sido una proeza…- dijo Orik

-Necesita algún otro dato?...- dijo Aymie

-Por ahora no…- dijo Nasuada recuperando su voz firme y segura- alguna pregunta?

-Cuándo podría regresar a Ellesméra? La reina Islazandí estará feliz por mi regreso- dijo Aymie. Nasuada se quedó pensando un momento, miró a Eragon y luego a Aymie.

-Creo que por ahora no los necesitamos de urgencia, sería mejor que se terminaran de preparar, para las próximas batallas contra el Imperio… necesito pensar en la información que me acaban de proporcionar… supongo que podrían irse mañana…- Aymie sonrió instintivamente.

-Muy bien…- dijo la elfa con un hilo de voz

-Por lo pronto podrán pasearse por el castillo y sus alrededores… pero sean sabios y no causen ningún problema- la voz de Nasuada se oía cansada y preocupada. Les hizo una seña y todos excepto Orrin salieron. Saphira y Eragon se adelantaron. Aymie esperó a que saliera Orik.

-Disculpe… usted es Orik del clan _Ingeitum_?

-A sus servicios, en que la puedo ayudar?- dijo Orik sorprendido que la elfa se dirigiera a él.

-Quisiera saber si me pudiera hacer un favor…- Orik enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Para servirle…- la elfa se agachó y le susurró algo al oído. El enano sonrió de manera aprobatoria- No me costará nada conseguirlo, me gusta su idea

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- se despidieron y Aymie y Blasse alcanzaron a Eragon y Saphira que ya iban lejos de ellas. Eragon volteo hacia atrás cuando Blasse y Aymie los alcanzaron

-Supongo que querrás que mañana a primera hora salgamos hacia Ellesméra, no?- dijo él

-Si, acaso tu no?- dijo ella arqueando una ceja.

-No, me encantaría… qué era esa espiral de tu espalda?

-Ah! La _Diön_? –Eragon asintió- la _Diön_ es una marca que sólo la tienen los reyes, reinas y princesas de mi pueblo. Es para saber que tienes sangre real y que tienes todo el derecho de gobernar Du Weldenvarden…

-Qué interesante!...y que quieren hacer para pasar el día??

_-Mmm… comer!_ – dijo Blasse. Los cuatro se rieron

_-Y aparte de comer?-_ dijo Saphira riéndose

-Pues… les gustaría ir a pasear por la ciudad??- dijo Aymie

-A mi si me gustaría!- dijo Eragon

-Muy bien! Ya tenemos un voluntario… y ustedes??- dijo ella refiriéndose a las dragonas.

_-Llamaríamos mucho la atención… aparte hablar de comida, me ha abierto el apetito…_- dijo Saphira

-Y tu, Blasse??- dijo Aymie con ojos suplicantes

_-Creo que iré acompañar a Saphira… también tengo hambre_- dijo feliz.

-Bueno… creo que seremos nosotros dos- dijo Eragon

_-Creo que si… sólo no se metan en problemas_- dijo Blasse al mismo tiempo que despegaba.

-No se preocupen, yo la cuido!- dijo Eragon poniéndole una de sus manos en el hombro de Aymie

-Creo que yosoy la que te va a cuidar!- dijo Aymie dándole una bacha.


	9. Los Niños

Hola!! Ya estoy de regresoO!! **xD**

Espero que hayan tenido unas muy felices fiestas!! **C:** Muchas racias por sus reviews!!

**Yvom** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic… si quieres saber qe le pidio Aymie a Orik necesitas seguir leyendo!! **:P**

**Angelica****Malrry** Grax por tu review! Y tendras que seguir leyendo para enterarte de qe fue lo qe le pidió Aymie a Orik! **x)**

**Fanel****Girl** Que mala onda qe no te haya gustado tu fic!! Creo qe hubiera sido mui bueno!! Gracias por tu review, tratare de subir los capítulos más seguidoO!! **:D

* * *

**

**Los Niños**

**El idioma Antiguo**

_Argetlam_.- Mano de plata

* * *

Aymie y Eragon se fueron riendo hacia la salida del castillo. Pasaron por las amontonadas callejuelas que conformaban la basta ciudad de Aberon. Pasaron por el campo de entrenamiento, para buscar a Roran, pero no lo encontraron. Aymie se dirigió a un guardia.

-Disculpe, no sabe donde se encuentra Roran?

-Quién? Martillazos…- dijo el guardia recordando-No le he visto hoy, pero si quieres esperar aquí con migo hasta que él llegue… no lo dudes- dijo el guardia sonriéndole coquetamente. Aymie trató de sonreír. Eragon apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes.

-Es que mi marido me esta esperando…- dijo ella. El guardia frunció el ceño.

-No se preocupe, si veo a Martillazos… le diré que lo estaba buscando… - miró a Aymie tratando de acordarse de su nombre.

-Eragon- dijo Eragon – dígale que lo estuvo buscando Eragon…

-El Jinete!- la cara del guardia se llenó de júbilo- un placer conocerlo _Arge__tlam_!!- dijo estrechándole con fuerza la mano.

-El placer es mío- dijo Eragon todavía molesto por lo que el guardia le había dicho a Aymie. Le dejó de estrechar la mano al guardia y se fueron.

-Me gustaría conocer a Roran… por lo que me has dicho de él, debe de ser buen chico… - dijo Aymie caminando junto a Eragon.

-Si… ya lo conocerás…- Eragon meditó sobre su comportamiento, otra vez había sentido ese sentimiento extraño. Estaba confundido. A lo lejos vieron a unos niños jugando con una cuerda. Aymie gritó de júbilo- Qué te pasa?- dijo Eragon pero ella no lo escuchó, había salido corriendo hacia los niños. A una velocidad increíble llegó. Eragon también se echo a correr. Se encontró a la elfa agachada con una niña de unos cuatro años.

-Y tu, cómo te llamas?- le preguntó en un tono maternal y cariñoso.

-Silvi…- dijo la pequeña niña, que sostenía una muñeca de trapo, tímidamente.

-Y tu?- Aymie le preguntó a otro niño un poco más grande

-Galem… y ella es mi hermanita- dijo apuntando a la niña con la muñeca.

-Muy bien… y a que están jugando?- la voz de Aymie era cariñosa.

-Estamos jugando a que somos Jinetes!- dijo Silvi, con su voz de niña pequeña.

-Qué bien! Y que hacen los Jinetes?- dijo la elfa.

-Protegen a la gente indefensa y hacen que todo sea justo y que haya paz- dijo Galem. Eragon se sorprendió de la respuesta del niño.

-Exacto- dijo Eragon agachándose hasta ver los finos ojos del niño.

-Señorita y yo soy una elfa!- dijo otra niña con cabello negro hasta la cintura. Al parecer era de la misma edad que Silvi. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aymie.

-Y por qué? – dijo Aymie feliz

-Por que son muy bellos y… porque tienen poderes mágicos!- dijo la inocente niña. Eragon y Aymie se rieron y jugaron un rato con los pequeños. Poco a poco más niños iban a jugar con ellos. Aymie estaba jugando a la comidita con las niñas y Eragon a peleas con palos junto a los niños.

-Señorita, su esposo es muy bueno con la espada!- dijo Silvi viendo a Eragon jugar con un palo con los otros niños. Aymie se sonrojó. Eragon se había tirado y todos los niños hacían como que le enterraban las espadas. Se levantó lleno de tierra, se sacudió y se acercó hacia Aymie.

-Estos niños, son mejores que yo con la espada!- dijo sonriendo

-No lo dudo!- dijo Aymie riéndose.

-Pero, señorita, su esposo es talentoso, pero le falta un poco de práctica- dijo un niño de unos seis años. Aymie y Eragon sonrieron apenados. Cuando Aymie iba a decir algo Silvi empezó a hablar.

-Y sus bebes? – dijo mirándolos con ojos curiosos- Ella es mi bebe, y la cuido…- dijo alzando a su muñeca. Las caras de Eragon y Aymie cambiaron a un color rojo fuerte.

-Silvi, nosotros no somos…-empezó a decir Aymie pero la interrumpió un grito de un niño que llegó corriendo.

-Hey!! He visto a dos dragones, aterrizando en el patio del castillo! El Jinete está en Aberon!- decía emocionado mientras se detenía junto a los demás niños.

-Quiero verlos!- dijo Galem y toda la bola de niños salió corriendo hacia el castillo. Eragon y Aymie los siguieron un poco sonrojados. Cuando llegaron los niños y niñas ya estaban amontonados en una cerca del castillo, mirando asombrados a dos dragones; uno azul y el otro blanco.

-Hey! Ustedes, no pueden estar aquí!- dijo un guardia que custodiaba la entrada de la muralla del Castillo. Los niños lo miraron con miedo pero no dejaban de contemplar maravillados a los dragones. El guardia frunció el ceño y agarró su lanza- Largo de aquí!- los niños asustados empezaron a caminar despacio sin dejar de ver a los dragones- Rápido! – dijo empujando a Silvi, la niña cayó al suelo. Aymie apretó los puños y fue directo al guardia.

-Déjelos en paz! – dijo furiosa y empujó al guardia. Eragon se apresuró a llegar hacia ella y el guardia.

-Muy atrevida señorita!- dijo el guardia levantando una mano para pegarle. Cuando soltó el manotazo, ella lo paró con una fuerza y rapidez impresionantes. Con el ajetreo los largos cabellos dejaron ver sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Le repito otra vez, déjelos en paz… o lo lamentará…- dijo amenazante. El guardia denotaba miedo por sus ojos. Aymie soltó su mano y fue hacia los niños. Se agachó hacia donde estaba Silvi tirada en el suelo, inmóvil por aquel suceso.

-Estas bien? Te hizo algo?- la niña estaba demasiado conmocionada para articular alguna palabra.

-El guardia se empezó a mover hacia Aymie, y agarró su espada y la blandió hacia el costado de ella. Hubo un momento de silencio y unas chispas aparecieron. Eragon había interpuesto su espada a sólo centímetros del costado de Aymie. Blasse rugió con fuerza y alzó un poco en vuelo y agarró al guardia entre sus garras; mirándolo con desprecio.

-Blasse, déjalo, no vale la pena…- dijo Aymie parándose y viendo al guardia que temblaba de miedo. Blasse pareció dudar y lentamente le quitó la zarpa de encima. Eragon se puso junto a Aymie, viendo al guardia salir corriendo para ocultarse entre la multitud que se había juntado para ver aquel espectáculo.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Eragon a Aymie.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias… no lo vi venir- dijo Aymie sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa blanca. Miró a los niños que estaban con las bocas abiertas. Silvi ya se había puesto de pie y sostenía a su muñeca de trapo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Ustedes son… Jinetes!- dijo con la voz temblorosa. Aymie le sonrió.

-Tú- dijo Galem apuntando a Eragon – eres el Jinete que salvó a mi papá en los Llanos Ardientes. Eragon quiso recordar a alguien que se le pareciera a Silvi o a Galem, pero no encontró a nadie.

-Mi papá estaba muriéndose de sed… cuando él lo salvó- dijo Silvi a los demás niños apuntando a Eragon. Él se acordó de aquel soldado que se lo encontraron moribundo y sediento.

-Me alegro que este bien- fue lo único que Eragon logró decir.

-Miren... los dragones se están acercando hacia nosotros!- dijo un niño con la voz temblorosa. Los niños se hicieron hacia atrás al ver que Blasse y Saphira se acercaban a Eragon y Aymie.

_-Estas bien?-_ dijo preocupada Blasse

_-Estoy bien…__no te preocupes_

_-Y ellos__-_ dijo Saphira curiosa. Eragon le trasmitió los recuerdos de aquella tarde- _Oh! Ya entendí…_ - dijo mirándolos curiosamente con sus ojos azules. Nunca había visto a un ser humano tan joven.

-Acérquense…- dijo Aymie- ella no hace nada- dijo refiriéndose a Blasse, que se había echado en el piso. Ningún niño se movió- No les hará nada…- dijo ella en tono suplicante. Galem se empezó a hacer hacia delante y extendió su temblorosa mano hacia la nariz de Blasse. La tocó y sonrió al ver que la dragona no le hacía nada, rápidamente todos los niños se fueron amontonando hacia Saphira y Blasse.

-Los niños tenían dibujadas sonrisas por la cara, les hacían preguntas a Aymie y a Eragon sobre las dragonas y se asombraban de cada vez que las dragonas sacaban una bocanada de humo de sus narices contentas de tanta atención. Aymie se alejó un poco y vio a una pequeña niña de ojos violetas entre las sombras.

-Ven, no tengas miedo, ellas no te harán nada- le dijo Aymie extendiéndole una mano. La niña se hizo para atrás- Vamos, te va a gustar- dijo tratándola de convencerla. La niña salió de las sombras y se a cerco a Aymie- Cuántos años tienes?

-Cuatro ya casi los cinco- Aymie dio un respingo hacia atrás. La voz de la niña era propia de un adulto. Sonaba profana en la boca de una niña.

-Hola… Elva- dijo Aymie sonriéndole.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo Elva acercándose a la elfa.

-Eragon me contó la historia de la bendición, al escucharte, supuse que debías de ser tu- dijo la elfa. La niña dirigió sus violetas ojos hacia Saphira y Blasse que jugaban con los demás niños- Quiéres ir a jugar con ellas?- la niña no dijo nada. La miró fijamente con esa mirada tan escudriñadora que tenía.

-No puedo… - Aymie torció la boca-No viene para eso- y volvió a ver a las dragonas.

-Entonces ha qué haz venido?- dijo Aymie pero Elva no se movió ni dijo nada- Deberías de ir a jugar un rato…- La niña pensó la posibilidad, luego se levantó y fue a ver a Saphira y a Blasse, las acarició, saludó a Eragon y se regresó con una sonrisa- Te divertiste?

-Si, fue divertido… pero no vine a divertirme- dijo ella viéndola directamente a los ojos- Como ya debes de estar al tanto Eragon en vez de bendecirme, se pudriera decir que me dio una maldición

-Pero él no tenía esa intención, gracias al cielo fue un hechizo muy fácil y se puede romper- Elva la miró interesada.

-Me había dicho eso, tu lo pudieras hacer?

-No, sólo la persona que te bendijo, pero… por qué me dices todo esto?

-Siento todos los sufrimientos de la gente, y hay algunos muy fuertes, pero ninguno como el tuyo… - dijo la niña. Aymie se sorprendió.

-De qué hablas?...- dijo con un hilo de voz, Elva la interrumpió

-Tú misma sabes de lo que hablo, tú lo sabes perfectamente, pero te lo has estado escondiendo a ti misma desde bastante tiempo…- Elva se agarró la cabeza y se tambaleó. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Estás bien?- dijo Aymie alarmada

-Si… me pasa todo el tiempo…

-Deberías de ir a que te den algo…

-No- dijo interrumpiéndola bruscamente- estoy bien, pero tú eres la que no lo estas, cada vez que te levantas vives una mentira, pretendes que nadie sepa de tu dolor, incluso se lo ocultas a tu dragona…- Los verdes ojos de la elfa se empezaron a humedecer y agacho la cabeza- no te guardes este dolor…- fue lo último que Elva le dijo. Aymie levantó la cabeza pero la niña ya no estaba.

-Aymie!?- Eragon estaba acercándose a ella- Qué te pasa?

-Nada, estoy bien- dijo parándose y secándose las lagrimas.

-Los niños estaban preguntando por ti…

-Ya me iba a devolver…- dijo todavía con la cabeza abajo.

-Creo que ya conociste a Elva…- dijo Eragon con cierta tristeza y culpa en su voz.

-Cuando pasé todo esto, podrás darle una muy buena bendición!- dijo Aymie sonriendo. Él también sonrió. Se acercaron a los niños. Silvi le estaba diciendo a Blasse y Saphira como se debe cuidar a un bebe.

-Ella es mi bebe- dijo feliz apuntando a su muñeca- y le doy de comer y la cuido, cuando ustedes tengan bebes dragones, los van a cuidar y dar de comer?- las dragonas asintieron- muy bien, también van a tener que enseñarle a volar y echar fuego, verdad?- dijo curiosa, levantó la mirada y vio a Eragon y Aymie- Miren, hasta que por fin llegaron!- dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos en la cintura y frunciendo el ceño. Eragon y la elfa sonrieron- Les estaba diciendo como cuidar a los bebes – dijo con su voz inocente y levantando su muñeca de trapo de nuevo. Llegó otra niña como de la misma edad y se puso a hablar con Silvi. Eragon y Aymie miraron a todos los niños.

Unos jugando en las monturas de Saphira y Blasse, otros con las pesadas colas, otros jugando a que eran Jinetes, un sin fin de risas, sonrisas y diversión. De pronto la voz de Silvi los sacó de los pensamientos.

-Kathï tiene razón, y donde están sus bebes? – dijo Silvi. Saphira y Blasse voltearon a ver a Eragon y Aymie que se sonrojaban.

-Este… nosotros- Eragon empezó a parlotear.

-Nosotros, no somos esposos- dijo Aymie apenada

-Deberían de casarse, o si no como piensan tener hijos? Mi mamá dice que hay que casarse primero- dijo la niña con quien Silvi estaba platicando minutos antes. Eragon quería decir algo, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido.

-Nosotros, sólo somos… amigos…- dijo Aymie. Las niñas iban a decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas con la presencia de Orik.

-Eragon, Saphira, Aymie y Blasse; Nasuada os quiere ver- dijo sereno. Aymie dio gracias al cielo de que el enano los hubiera sacado de tal predicamento.

-Bueno… niños adiós- dijo Eragon

-No se vallan- decían los niños tristes.

-Después nos volveremos a ver, no se preocupen- decían Eragon y Aymie tratando de consolarlos. Después de despedirse Eragon, Aymie, Orik y las dragonas entraron al palacio.

_-Fue divertido…_

_-Ya lo creo_ – se decían las dragonas. Eragon y Aymie se limitaban a asentir. Orik los guió por unos pasillos hasta los aposentos de Nasuada. Blasse y Saphira tuvieron que esperar afuera por que no cabían por la puerta. Entraron a la habitación, era espaciosa. Eragon y Aymie abrieron sus mentes para que las dragonas pudieran estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la habitación. Nasuada subió la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

-Gracias Orik- dijo. Orik hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación- Me ha llegado una queja, que han atacado a un guardia, y han pasado la tarde jugando con niños- dijo en tono de reproche. Eragon y Aymie encogieron los hombros- Hay algo que quieran decir en su defensa?- Aymie respiró hondo.

-Ha sido mi culpa… sabía que no nos deberíamos de meter en problemas, pero… cuando ese guardia tiró a Silvi al suelo… no me pude controlar- Nasuada se quedó mirándola y luego e dirigió hacia Eragon.

-Silvi? Quién es?

-Un niña pequeña de unos cuatro o cinco años- dijo Eragon

-Y qué estaban haciendo jugando con niños?

-No hay nada de malo jugar con niños, aparte eso les da más confianza a la gente al ver que los Jinetes respetan a todos, niños, adultos y ancianos…- dijo Aymie mirándola. Nasuada meditó por las sabias palabras de la elfa.

-Y qué le hicieron a la niña para que tuvieran que atacar a un guardia?- dijo enojada- eso les quita credibilidad!

-Ese guardia tiró al suelo a una indefensa niña, solo por querer ver a un dragón!-dijo la elfa enojada- Eso en mi país como en este es abuso del poder!

-Es cierto eso, Eragon?

-El guardia estaba maltratando a los niños, a parte quiso atacar a Aymie primero- dijo con voz firme. Nasuada los miró por última vez.

-Entonces ese guardia tendrá el escarmiento apropiado por haber querido atacar a un Jinete. Les pido perdón por haberlos tratado de esta forma- dijo un poco apenada.

-No se preocupe- dijo Aymie. Los dos salieron de la habitación. Como ya era tarde se empezaron a dirigir hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Orik agarró a Aymie del brazo y esperaron a que las dragonas y Eragon se alejaran un poco. Luego él le dio una bolsa de cuero – Gracias! Cuánto va a ser?

-Nada, cortesía de los enanos- dijo Orik sonriendo.

-Gracias, estamos en deuda con ustedes- dijo y alcanzó a Eragon- Estuvo bien el día, no es así?- dijo alegre y guardándose la bolsa entre la ropa.

-Si…- dijo Eragon. Aymie estaba tan feliz, que caminaba tan ligero y con tanta elegancia que Eragon le preguntó- Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Por los niños

-Te gustan los niños?

-Si, cuando vivía en Urû´baen me encantaba salir a ver a los niños, en Ellesméra casi no hay niños. Ellos son tan felices, inocentes y tan llenos de vida- dijo Aymie feliz- algo que necesitamos mucho en estos tiempos de guerra y sufrimiento.

-Te gustaría tener hijos?- dijo Eragon y agachó la cabeza. Como Aymie no respondió se regaño por haber hecho una pregunta tan tonta.

-No lo había pensado…- Eragon se sorprendió por la respuesta- supongo que si, pero faltan como unos cien años para eso- dijo sonriendo- y tú?

-Emm… supongo, cuando Galbatorix ya no reine Alagaësia y cuando encuentre una mujer con quien formar un hogar.

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo ella.

-Y siguieron caminando. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Aymie y Blasse, Eragon y Aymie entrechocaron las manos. Eragon sintió que se sonrojaba otra vez, iba a bajar la mirada cuando los ojos de imán de Aymie atrajeron los de él. Eragon podía escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón. Todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Sonrieron y luego Aymie y Blasse se despidieron. Cuando ellas ya se habían metido, Eragon se recargo en la pared y miró hacia el techo, respiró un poco y se fue con Saphira hacia su cuarto.

_-Buenas noches, pequeñajo_

_-Buenas noches_ - Saphira se acurrucó y se durmió casi al instante.

Él trató de dormirse pero sólo recordaba todo el día. Los momentos de pena con las niñas acerca de cuando se iban a casar él y Aymie. Sacudió sus pensamientos y recordó a Elva, ella le había dicho algo a Aymie, cuando él había llegado Aymie tenía los ojos llorosos. Cuál sería su dolor para sacarle lágrimas a ella? Una de sus dudas había desaparecido al ver la marca de la espalda de la elfa; definitivamente era hermana de Arya y princesa de Ellesméra. Recordó el exquisito aroma a fresas silvestres de Aymie, sus manos suaves, su sonrisa, que le hacia pasar a un mundo donde no había dolor ni tristeza, sus hermosos ojos, y sus momentos junto con ella. Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos un momento. Hasta que algo lo bajó de las nubes. _Qué me esta pasando_? Aymie es mi amiga… su mente se tranquilizó un momento, _ella es sólo mi amiga… o algo más_… dijo un vocecilla en su cabeza. Eragon huyó de esa vocecilla, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.


	10. Desayuno

Hola!! Ya estoy de regresoO!! **xD**

Sorry por no haber escrito pero con eso qe ia entre a la escuela **:S**… ya deben de saber como es! Jejeje. **C:** Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!

**Yvom** Gracias por tu review!! Jejeje ii tmb feliz navidad ii año nuevo auqe atrasados, qe bueno qe te haia gustado el capitulo **:P**

**Kl4u** Grax por tu review! Oh si!! A mi también se me hacen bien bonitos los hombres con los niños!! Jejeje **x)**

**Fanel****Girl** Gracias por tu review! Ii gracias por apoyarme! Jejeje **:D**

* * *

**Desayuno**

**El idioma Antiguo**

Osthato Chetowä.- El Sabio Doliente

Togira Ikonoka.- El Lisiado que está Ileso

Ebrithil.- Maestro

Du Vrangr Gata.- El Camino Errante

**El Idioma de los Enanos**

Oeí.- Si, afirmativo

Knurlheim.- Cabeza de Piedra

Farthen Dûr.- Padre Nuestro

* * *

Aymie se levantó temprano y meditó un rato. Llegaron a su mente recuerdos de todo su viaje; de su salida de Ellesméra, de su pelea con el Jinete y su dragón rojo, luego sintió un escalofrío seguido de un gozo al recordar el nacimiento de Blasse. Sonrió y se acercó a la dragona que dormía placidamente, se sentó junto a ella y empezó a acariciarla suavemente; la dragona no se despertó ni se movió. Aymie pasaba sus delicados dedos por las brillosas escamas blancas de Blasse. Una vaharada de humo gris asomó por las narices de la dragona y se deslizó en el viento. Luego Aymie recordó su pelea con Eragon antes de conocerlo, sonrió. Luego recordó su visita a Gil´ead, una onda de vergüenza le recorrió todo su espinazo, pero luego sonrió. Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos con Eragon y Saphira. Se hundió en aquellos recuerdos que le perecían tan placenteros. De pronto le llegaron recuerdos del accidente y de cómo Eragon la había cuidado; también de cuando montó junto a él para llegar a Surda; soltó un gran suspiro que despertó a Blasse. La dragona alzó su cabeza blanca y bostezó.

_-Oh! Discúlpame, no te quería despertar_- dijo Aymie apenada

_-No… no te preocupes_- dijo Blasse entre bostezos

_-Cómo dormiste_

_-Muy bien… y tu_

_-Igual_- Aymie se quedó mirando la ventana

_-Pasa algo_

_-Nada, es que… me siento un poco sucia…_

_-Talvez__ deberías asearte_- dijo la dragona. Se escuchó un sonido sordo.

-Ya voy- dio Aymie parándose y abriendo la puerta- Orik!

-Aymie- dijo el enano sonriendo- te traigo más ropa, Nasuada y el rey Orrin, los esperarán para que valláis a desayunar con ellos…

-Gracias por la ropa y por el mensaje…

-Pasa algo? Necesitas algo?- dijo el enano

-Emm… habrá un lugar para asearme?- dijo Aymie

_-Oeí_, claro!- dijo el enano – Esta al final de pasillo a mano derecha, la última puerta.

-Oh! Gracias! No sabes cuanto falta me hace asearme!- dijo la elfa agradecida

-Cuando termines, estaremos en el gran salón- dijo y se dio la vuelta. Aymie cerró la puerta.

_-Quieres ir con migo?-_ le dijo Aymie a Blasse

_-Supongo…_ - Aymie sonrió agarró la ropa y abrió de nuevo la puerta. A medio pasillo, Aymie se detuvo.

_-Para dónde era__ hacia la derecha o Izquierda?_

_-Derecha_

_-Gracias, que haría sin ti?-_ dijo Aymie abrazando a su dragona

_-Nada_- dijo la dragona complacida.

**------**

Eragon abrió un ojo. Un rayo de luz lo cegó, instintivamente se puso las manos en la cara, para protegerse de los rayos. Pasó un rato y se sentó en la cama. Miró a Saphira que dormía, por sus dientes pasaba una bolita de fuego azul y de vez en cuando daba una bocanada de humo, la cuál se dispersaba en el aire.

Puso los brazos hacia atrás y estiró las piernas. Se quedó pensando en el día anterior, poco a poco los recuerdos de Aymie fueron inundando su mente. Se dejaba llevar por aquellos memorables momentos junto a su lado. Una imagen de los ojos de la elfa resaltó en su mente. Aquellos ojos que decían más que mil palabras, aquellos que le encantaba contemplarlos, y aquellos que a veces la hacían más misteriosa. Suspiró.

Se hizo una imagen mental de la elfa, de su sonrisa que lo hacía volar. Su perfume a fresas silvestres, su voz, su cara, el fin todo lo hacía volar. _Qué me pasa_ Se dijo y salió de aquellos recuerdos. Qué le estaba sucediendo? una vocecilla retumbó en su mente _Te estas enamorando_… Eragon trató de no escucharla, pero cada vez que se esforzaba, la vocecilla se volvía más fuerte, _te estas enamorando__ y lo sabes bien_. Huía de esa posibilidad, hasta que un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-Estás bien?- _la voz de Saphira que aplacó sus pensamientos

_-Si, estoy bien_

_-Seguro__ No parecía eso_

_-Si, estoy bien… - _ella hizo una mueca de desaprobación_- Cómo dormiste?- _dijo cambiando el tema

_-Bien… y tu?-_ dijo bostezando

_-También…_

_-Emocionado_

_-Por qué?-_ dijo confuso

_-Hoy regresamos a __Ellesméra__, supuse que estarías emocionado…_

_-En ese caso, si… tengo muchas preguntas para __Oromis__, también acerca de __Aymie__…_

_-Desde __cuando no?__…_- dijo la dragona sonriendo

_-Tienes razón… los Jinetes se casaban?-_ dijo él con indiferencia

_-Por qué lo preguntas?_- dijo Saphira sorprendida de la pregunta

_-No sé__… se me ocurrió, acaso ellos tenían familia_

_-La verdad no lo sé, eso deberías de preguntárselo a __Oromis_

_-Si, lo haré_- Alguien tocó a la puerta- Ya voy- dijo Eragon adormilado. Abrió la puerta.

_-Knurlheim_

-Hola, Buenos días Orik!- dijo Eragon sonriendo

-Buenos días, como has amanecido?- dijo el enano sonriendo

-Muy bien, gracias.

-Que bien, te he traído un mensaje de Nasuada y del rey Orrin…- dijo el enano. Saphira asomó su cabeza atrás del Eragon- Buenos días a ti también Saphira!- dijo emocionado. La dragona sonrió- Nasuada y el rey Orrin quisieran desayunar con ustedes. Toma- dijo dándole ropa limpia- Alístate, estaremos en el gran salón.

-Gracias, estaré ahí en un rato. Dónde me pudiera asear?

-Derecho, mano derecha, la ultima puerta- dijo Orik sonriendo.

**------**

Aymie y Blasse entraron al baño. La elfa dejó la ropa que le había traído Orik hacía unos momento en una banca de madera que estaba enfrente del agua. Se quitó su ropa y se metió a la tibia agua. Se sumergió y mojó su castaño cabello. Disfrutó de aquella rica sensación.

_-Por fin__ Una relajación__-_ dijo pasándose el jabón por los brazos.

_-Hacia mucho que no disfrutabas de esto__-_ preguntó Blasse que se había acostado cerca del agua.

_-Si, ya lo extrañaba_

_-Cómo se siente_

_-Pues… bien, por fin siento que estoy limpia, es una sensación de placer y relajación._

_-Se oye como algo muy bueno_

_-Lo es…-_ estuvieron platicando un momento por mientras Aymie se terminaba de asear.

**-----**

Eragon adormilado se dirigió hacia el cuarto de aseo. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, entró en el cuarto. El baño constaba de varias habitaciones con bancas de cedro finamente talladas, al ver esto a Eragon se le hizo un poco extraño. Se desvistió y se puso una toalla en la cintura. Dejó ver su bien formados tórax y brazos. Pensaba en su próximo viaje hacia Ellesméra donde podría aprender más cosas sobre Aymie.

Aymie al terminar de enjuagar su cuerpo y cabello salió de la tibia agua y se puso una toalla alrededor de su bello cuerpo. Escuchó un ruido pero no le prestó mucha atención.

Eragon ya estaba ansioso por meterse a la tibia agua. Pasó por enfrente de un gran espejo. _Wuaw_ Exclamó al ver su cambiado cuerpo. Era fuerte y bien formado. Se contempló un momento maravillado y dobló a la izquierda en una puerta.

Aymie abrió la boca y ojos como plato al ver a Eragon entrar al cuarto donde estaba la pila de agua. El chico se sorprendió y no supo como reaccionar. Él traía una toalla en la cintura, pero dejaba a la vista su bien formados brazos y tórax. Aymie aún con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, era fácil ver sus curvas y bien formadas atribuciones. Eragon aunque estaba avergonzado disfrutó de de esa visión durante unos segundos hasta que Blasse se interpuso entre ellos. Aymie gritó ahogadamente. Eragon salió de la habitación corriendo, hasta casi la puerta principal del baño. No escuchó ningún sonido por un momento.

-Disculpen, no sabia que estaban ahí! Esta todo bien?- se disculpó pero no consiguió respuesta- Estas bien?

-Si!- se oyó la voz temblorosa y distante de la elfa - esta todo bien, espera ahí!- lo regañó

-Ok, esperaré- esperó pacientemente por unos minutos que le parecieron horas.

-Ya estoy lista…- dijo Aymie

-Lo siento de verdad mucho; no sabia que estabas ahí…

-Ok, disculpa aceptada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!!- dijo ella en reproche. Eragon empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto.

-Me estoy acercando a la habitación…- les dijo.

-Si, esta bien, nosotras saldremos pro la puerta trasera…- dijo la voz de Aymie.

Eragon avanzó un poco más pero al doblar por la puerta quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de la elfa. Percibió el olor a fresas silvestres que le deleitaban sus sentidos. Se quedaron en un suspiro ahogado por un rato. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Eragon vio los hermosos ojos verdes de la elfa. Ella miró a Eragon a los ojos, por un segundo se empezaron a acercar. Sus caras quedaron más juntas todavía; empezaron a cerrar los ojos. Aymie de pronto los abrió y se echó hacia atrás.

-Emm…- se oía nerviosa- me, se… nos tenemos que ir- Aymie y Blasse salieron del baño. Al salir del él, Aymie se recargó en la puerta, suspiró y sonrió.

_-Qué pasa?__-_ pregunto la dragona mirándola con sus ojos azules.

_-Na__…da_ – dijo la elfa nerviosa. La dragona la inspeccionó y luego rió y dio la vuelta- Qué pasa? De qué te ríes?

_-De nada_- dijo Blasse sonriendo picaronamente.

-Mmm- gruñó Aymie y regresaron al dormitorio.

**------**

-Señor… - un guardia entró a una lúgubre habitación.

-Mande…- dijo una voz por detrás de una gran silla.

-Los arqueros dieron en el blanco…- el Sombra se dio cuenta del hilo de miedo que reflejaba la voz del guardia.

-Muy bien- una sonrisa se dibujó por su cara, dejando ver unos dientes amarillos y puntiagudos- Excelente!!- exclamó Iden- Dónde esta el Jinete??

-Está con el Rey Galbatorix…- dijo temeroso el guardia.

-Necesito que lo traigan, le espera un largo entrenamiento- dijo riéndose cínicamente- Quiero que le entregues esto al Rey - le entregó un pergamino finamente enrollado. En el tenía un afina caligrafía de color rojo. El guardia reconoció aquel color: rojo de sangre seca. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo. El guardia cerró la puerta presuroso. El Sombra se quedó solo. Alzó la vista al cielo nublado y cerrado que tenía delante. Al parecer se iba a desatar una tormenta. Observó como un rayo iluminó el oscuro cielo. _Todo va como lo planeé…_

**------**

Al salir del baño Eragon regresó por Saphira al dormitorio. Dónde la encontró adormilada.

_-Listo?_- dijo bostezando

_-Si, y tu_

_-Yo siempre estoy lista_- dijo la dragona y sonrió. Los dos se dirigieron al gran salón.

Al gran salón habían introducido una gran mesa. De los dos extremos había unos recipientes muy grandes, Eragon supuso que debían de ser para que Saphira y Blasse comieran con ellos. Había bastantes sillas en medio.

_-Para quien crees que son tantas sillas_

_-No, sé… tal vez el C__onsejo de Ancianos estará con nosotros_…- dijo la dragona al escuchar su pregunta.

_-Crees…_- la puerta se abrió e interrumpió a Eragon. El rey Orrin estaba entrando con una elegante capa, color vino, junto a Nasuada, Orik, Jömundur y Trianna.

-Buenos días Eragon!- saludó Nasuada.

-Buenos días- dijo él

-Estas temprano- dijo Orrin sentándose en una gran silla.

-Nos gusta madrugar…- dijo el chico. Uno a uno se fueron sentando junto al monarca. De pronto la pesada puertas de abrió de nuevo, ahora entraba una dragona blanca, que sus escamas brillaban intensamente y una mujer con un atuendo lila. Eragon sonrió al ver a Aymie.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente

-Hola- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Que bien que ya han llegado!- Nasuada se levantó en su lugar- por favor tomen asiento, para ustedes- dijo mirando a las dragonas- les hemos asignado los extremos para que puedan comer a gusto.

_-Dile de mi parte, que gracias_- le dijo Blasse a Aymie. La elfa trasmitió el mensaje.

-Lo hacemos gustosos!!- dijo feliz Orik. Eragon y Aymie se sentaron juntos enfrente de Orrin.

-Y cómo la han pasado en Surda?- preguntó el monarca cuando los sirvientes les entregaban bandejas llenas de comida.

-Muy bien, es mejor de cómo me la esperaba- dijo Aymie haciendo a un lado el filete de res que tenía enfrente. Nasuada alzó una ceja.

-Sucede algo, querida?

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Aymie agarrando un plato con frutas partidas. Miró a Blasse que felizmente mordía una pierna de vaca, y Saphira no se quedaba atrás.

-Cuándo piensan marcharse?- pregunto Orik

-Quisiéramos irnos en cuento acabemos de desayunar- dijo Eragon mordiendo un pan.

-O sea que no nos queda mucho tiempo con ustedes…- dijo Jömundur

-Así es…- dijo Eragon. Trianna no le quitaba la mirada a Aymie. Todavía sentía rencor por ella.

-Háblanos un poco de ti, Aymie- dijo Trianna sonriendo. La elfa se sorprendió.

-No les puedo contar mucho sobre mi…

-Cuantos años tienes?- dijo Trianna alzando una ceja. Eragon se interesó por la plática. _Tal vez aprenda algo que no sé__ sobre ella_…

-Tengo…- miró a todos con sus ojos verdes- cincuenta y cinco…- Nasuada se impresionó de la edad de la elfa, perecía mas joven.

-Y desde cuando sabes hacer magia??- dijo Trianna interesada. La elfa suspiró.

-Los elfos nacemos con la habilidad de hacer magia, la magia es parte elemental de nuestras vidas, lo único que aprendemos es como controlarla…

-Y cuando aprendiste a controlarla?- dijo interrumpiéndola bruscamente

-Desde pequeña…

-Y quién te enseñó?- dijo Trianna interesada.

-Nos asignan un profesor…- La elfa mordió una jugosa rebanada de melón- _Me siento en un interrogatorio_…- le dijo a Blasse

_-Si te sientes incomoda, esquiva sus preguntas…-_ le sugirió la dragona

_-A caso tengo otra opción__-_ dijo sarcásticamente Aymie. Eragon notó que algo incomodaba a la elfa. Al darse cuenta de que Eragon la miraba, ella ocultó sus emociones.

-Y quien fue su profesor?- preguntó la bruja. Aymie la miró inexpresivamente.

_-Osthato__Chetowä_- dijo Aymie sonriendo. Trianna no entendió lo que la elfa acababa de decir.

-Disculpa? No te entendimos…

-Disculpen, dije _Osthato__Chetowä_- Eragon y Saphira se le quedaron viéndola un poco perplejos.

-Hay otro nombre?- dijo Trianna frustrada de lo que le decía la elfa.

-Claro, _Togira__Ikonoka_.

-Y ese profesor les enseña a hacer magia?

-Oh! No es mi profesor, es más que eso, es mi mentor mi _Ebrithil_

-Claro- mordió un pedazo de sandia.

-Y para cuando regresarán?- preguntó Nasuada.

-No sabemos decirles… eso depende de con que rapidez aprendamos- dijo Eragon.

-Esperemos que sea rápido- dijo el Rey sonriendo. Eragon buscó la mente de Aymie. Cuando la localizó la llamó.

_-En que estas pensando__ Les estas hablando de __Oromis__?!-_ la reprendió

_-Si, eso ya lo sé… cuál es el problema__- _dijo ella sorprendida del regaño del chico.

_-Se supone que nadie debe de saber de él_

_-Ya lo sé, no me entendieron__ Fue una respuesta para sacármelos de encima_

_-Pero __Trianna__… ella debió de entenderte_

_-No, ella es fuerte pero no tiene mucho vocabulario de nuestro Idioma, además no me pudo entender_

_-A que te refieres?_

_-Para ella__ hablé demasiado rápido para que identificara las letras_

_-Pero si algún día la agarrará __Galbatorix__, le podrá sacar este recuerdo_

_-No, ya se lo he borrado…_- dijo la elfa

_-Qué__ Tan rápido__Pero cuá__ndo__ no me di cuenta_- dijo Eragon sorprendido.

_-Claro, dudo mucho que ella lo notará también…_

_-Cómo__ Estas diciendo que ella no se dio cuenta?_

_-Si, sólo sabe que le dije un montón de palabras indescifrables_

_-Pero… y los demás_

_-También han olvidado esas palabras_- Eragon no contestó-_Pero __qué__?Y__Nasuada__ y __Orik__? Ellos tienen conocimiento de cómo bloquear las mentes…_

_-No te preocupes, no lo notaron… mi presencia fue casi nula_

_-Pero…- _la voz de Eragon denotaba un disgusto.

_-Qué es lo que te molesta?__- _su voz era dulce

_-Una vez __Brom__ me dijo, que no deberíamos de entrar a las mentes de los demás sin su permiso…_

_-No, te preocupes no escudriñé__ nada, sólo borré esas palabras, aparte era necesario._

_-Emm__…_- Eragon no estaba satisfecho de la respuesta de Aymie

_-Sabes, a mi tampoco me gusto hacerlo, pero… como tomé una decisión imprudente..._

_-Qué?_

_-Tienes razón__ nunca debería de haberles dicho de __Oromis__, fue una gran equivocación, pero tubo soluci__ón- _Eragon sonrió

-Esta todo bien, Eragon?- preguntó Nasuada.

-Si, todo está bien- dijo Eragon cerrando el enlace mental.

-Siguieron desayunando. Trianna que estaba molesta por cómo había cerrado la conversación la elfa, no podía pensar en nada más. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. _A la mejor es un poco arriesgada, pero si triunfo sería muy agradable_… Se concentró y empezó a tratar de encontrar la mente de la elfa. Había hecho lo mismo con varios guardias y no había sido nada difícil, encontró la mente de la elfa. Se sorprendió que no tuviera barreras mentales, parecía todo tan fácil. Cuando se disponía a entrar, sintió una daga clavada en su mente. De pronto vio alzar varias barreras mentales. Trianna se disponía a tratar de distraer a la elfa cuando la elfa le arremetió otro golpe, pero en vez de daga era una gran espada, también sintió una gran fuerza que también la atacaba; era la dragona. La bruja empezó a contraatacar, pero la fuerza de Aymie y de la dragona era demasiado para ella. Trianna estaba ya muy cansada para poder seguir combatiendo con la mente de la elfa así que dejó la lucha. Volvió a su cuerpo, estaba respirando agitadamente, no sentía ningunas de sus extremidades y unas gotas de sudor se abrieron paso por su frente. Sintió todos los ojos de todos los presentes calvadas en ella. Pasó la mirada por la elfa… la veía inexpresivamente, no daba señal de lo que sentía.

-Te encuentras bien, Trianna?- preguntó Orrin preocupado.

-Estoy bien- dijo Trianna entrecortadamente- Me excusan?

-Si…- dijo Orrin- Alguna duda antes de que te marches?

-Si, cuando volverá Arya? Ella si hace las cosas bien.

-No lo sabemos, qué estas tratando de insinuar?- dijo Nasuada frunciendo el ceño. Trianna notó que Nasuada estaba enojada y seguramente era con ella.

-Nada, sólo que admiro el trabajo de Arya- dijo Trianna y salió del comedor.

Eragon se acercó a Aymie y la miró a sus ojos. Se asombró de lo que sintió y vio. En los preciosos ojos verdes de Aymie se notaba un enojo reciente, ella se sentía ofendida y sacaba chispas de sus ojos. Él se hizo hacia atrás sorprendido. Blasse mostraba sus afilados dientes a los presentes.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, y su comida. Les estamos muy agradecidas, si me excusan tengo que ir a mis aposentos.- dijo Aymie levantándose de la mesa.

-Puedes irte libre- dijo confundido Orrin.

-Gracias- Aymie dio media vuelta y salió del gran comedor seguida de Blasse.

-Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Jömundur a Eragon preocupado por el comportamiento repentino de Aymie

-La verdad no lo sé, gracias por la comida. Nos pudieran excusar?- dijo levantándose

-Claro, siéntete libre- dijo Orrin. Eragon hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió tras Aymie, seguido de Saphira.

_-Qué crees que le pasó?-_ dijo la dragona

_-La verdad no lo sé, espero que ella me lo explique_…- dijo secamente. Llegaron rápido a los aposentos de Aymie y Blasse. Él tocó la puerta- Aymie, soy yo Eragon, abre por favor. No hubo respuesta. Eragon iba a empezar a tocar de nuevo, cuando la chapa empezó a girar lentamente. La puerta se abrió. Aymie salió.

-Mande?- dijo. Eragon notó un poco de disgusto en su voz.

-Qué paso? Te encuentra bien?- Aymie lo miró.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, si necesitas hablar, aquí estamos- dijo él. Aymie quedó tapada por la puerta. Ella suspiró.

-Entren…- dijo abriéndoles la puerta. Eragon y Saphira entraron.

-Qué paso?- dijo Eragon amablemente. Aymie dudó.

-Ella trató de entrar a mi mente…- dijo enojada.

-Pero, consiguió entrar tan siquiera?- dijo él sonriendo

-No… pero he echó algo mal…

-Qué? A que te refieres?

-Estos últimos días me he portado arrogante y entupida… no he actuado sabiamente…- una onda de tristeza abarcó la voz de la elfa. Aymie se sentó en la cama.

-No entiendo? No te has equivocado en nada…- dijo Eragon.

-No, no entiendes… la he ofendido… mis ancestros deben de estar en vergüenza, oh! Mi pobre madre… debe de estar avergonzada de mi comportamiento- la voz de Aymie tenía tristeza y vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-No, nada de eso, ellos deben de estar orgullosos de ti, aparte a quién haz ofendido?

-A Trianna…- Saphira sonrió un instante.

-Claro que no…

-Si, su ataque estaba lleno de ira… - dijo ella calvando sus ojos al piso.

-Tal vez estaba lleno de ira, pero no sabemos por qué, ni para quién estaba dirigida la ira…- dijo Eragon arrodillándose enfrente de Aymie.

-Era hacia mí- dijo Aymie interrumpiéndolo

-No, eso no lo sabes…

-Claro, que sí, aparte he decepcionado a la reina Islanzadí, he dado un mal ejemplo de ella…- sus ojos se llenaron de decepción.

-Claro que no, por qué dices eso?

-Tu bien sabes porqué- dijo ella con sarcasmo

-Estaba enojada por que la habías echado de tu mente

-Si, pero mi obligación es pase lo que pase, de un ejemplo de que los elfos somos honorables y queremos lo mejor para el pueblo de los Vardenos.

_-Pero si eso lo estas haciendo… y muy bien_- dijo Saphira- _no le hagas caso… todavía le falta mucho por aprender…_

-No es por lo que quiso insinuar, es por que no estoy haciendo bien mis deberes. Cómo voy a llegar con la cabeza en alto cuándo lleguemos a Ellesméra, si sé que he fallado?

-Pero, ella… no debes de pensar que no estas haciendo tus deberes bien, por una sola persona- dijo Eragon

-Pero, he ofendido a Trianna y ella es alguien importante para los Vardenos- Él se quedó pensando un momento. Odiaba que algo frustrará a Aymie.

-Si, te sientes de esa manera, lo único que te aconsejo, es que te disculpes. Alguien una vez dijo muy sabiamente _"Es muy difícil reconocer los errores; reconocer que nos hemos equivocado es algo digno de alabanza"-_ dijo Eragon sonriendo. Aymie también sonrió.

-Gracias, creo que eso haré.- sonrió más y miró a Eragon a los ojos- muchas gracias, me han ayudado mucho…

_-No hay de que_- dijo Saphira- _creo que deberíamos irnos a terminar de alistar lo que nos falta, Eragon._

-Tienes razón, nos vemos al rato- dijo Eragon poniéndose de pie.

-Claro- dijo Aymie y les abrió la puerta- Adiós- dijo cuando Eragon y Saphira salieron.

Eragon al salir, tenía un gozo extraño, se sorprendió porqué nunca se había sentido de una manera igual.

_-Te encuentra__s__ bien?__-_ dijo Saphira mirándolo con sus ojos azules.

-Si…- siguió caminando hasta su habitación.

-Ahí dobló la poca ropa que tenía en Surda, agarró sus utensilios; como su cuchillo, su arco, la espada que le habían dado los Vardenos, su bota de agua y todas esas cosas las acomodó cuidadosamente en su bolsa de cuero. Se dio una peinada y él y Saphira se fueron hacía el patio a esperar a Aymie y Blasse.

Aymie meditó un poco acerca de cómo le iba a hacer para disculparse con Trianna. Cuando tomó una decisión alistó sus cosas y salió al encuentro de Trianna. Se paseaba por los pasillos del gran castillo de Orrin en busca de los aposentos de Trianna. Sus pies pequeños rozaban el mármol del piso.

**-----**

Trianna daba vueltas enojada alrededor de su cama. La elfa ya la había vencido y humillado dos veces consecutivas. Sentía todavía la espada de la elfa en la mente. Se sacudió la cabeza llena de rabia. Tenía que detener aquel odio que le había formado la elfa, pero no era muy de su agrado, ella había empezado aquella pelea, la elfa era la culpable. Por que ella era la que tenía que pedir disculpas?? Además la elfa no dejaba al Jinete en paz ni un momento. Antes no estaba tan clavada en el Jinete hasta que la elfa había aparecido. La elfa parecía disfrutar tanto la compañía de Eragon, así que ella tenía que hacer que la elfa se apartará de él. Que lo fuera perdiendo poco a poco, esa idea la pareció demasiado seductora para ignorarla. Meditó en aquella bella posibilidad de hacer sentir tan mal a la elfa para que se regresara al lugar rencógnito de donde venía. Luego se recostó satisfecha de su delicioso plan. Se acostó en su cama. Ahí permaneció un rato, se movía de lado a lado de su gran cama buscando una posición cómoda. Después de unos momentos la encontró y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en un sueño donde la elfa no existía y no le daba molestias. De pronto un sonido sordo la sacó de aquel placentero sueño. Trató de identificar de donde provenía el sonido: alguien tocaba la puerta. No le prestó atención y se volvió a acomodar para dormirse de nuevo. Cerró lentamente los ojos, al poco tiempo otro sonidillo sordo salió de la puerta. Abrió un ojo, de mala gana se levantó a abrir. Arrastrando los pies pesadamente se acercó a la puerta finamente tallada de encino, giró la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Dio un respingo al ver unos ojos verdes penetrantes. Trianna se enderezó y miró a la elfa con aire calculador. Por un momento ninguna mostró señales de querer hablar, y ninguna se movió. La elfa se acercó un poco y rompió el silencio.

Trianna, señora de todos los brujos y brujas de _Du __Vrangr__ Gata_- suspiró- he venido para disculparme por mi comportamiento… discúlpame por haberte ofendido- la elfa miró a Trianna directamente a los ojos. Trianna bajó enseguida su mirada de la penetrante mirada de Aymie. Deseaba golpearla pero se percató que la elfa traía su elegante espada en el cinto de cuero que se encontraba en su cintura, controló ese impulso.

-Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó la bruja, no se esperaba aquel comportamiento de la elfa.

-Creo que te he ofendido, y pido mis disculpas…- Trianna la observó con sus ojos azules con rabia, acaso pretendía que con disculparse iba a bastar?? La había humillado y pretendía arreglarlo todo con esa platica?? Le empezó a hervirle la sangre.

-Te puedo disculpar de palabras, pero el daño esta hecho ya, y eso no lo puedes cambiar…

-Me gustaría cambiarlo, y sé que he hecho mal, por eso es mi deber disculparme con tigo y no hacer mas daño del que ya esta hecho de aquí en adelante- la voz de la elfa tenía un timbre agradable pero a la vez firme. Trianna apretó la pulsera de serpiente que tenía en su muñeca.

-Entonces, te doy mis disculpas…- dijo Trianna arrastrando las palabras y con cierto recelo. Le cerró la puerta casi en la cara de Aymie.

Aymie regresó caminando a los jardines para encontrarse con Eragon, Saphira y por supuesto con Blasse.

**-----**

Trianna meditó la escena que acababa de suceder; la elfa le acababa de pedir disculpas. Se encontraba en shock, no se lo esperaba. Se dibujó una imagen de la elfa en la mente: llevaba su fina espada, una bolsa de cuero también amarrada en su cintura, y traía su ropa de cuero; al parecer ya se estaban preparando para dejar Averon. Entonces el Jinete no regresaría en un largo tiempo. Abrió la puerta dispuesta a despedirse de Eragon y su magnifica dragona. Tomó un atajo hacia los jardines.

**-----**

Eragon daba vueltas inquieto. Esperaba que a Aymie le fuera bien con Trianna, pero se estaba tardando mucho. No iba a buscarla por que si Aymie llegaba en su ausencia a los jardines perdería tiempo. Se detuvo a analizar su preocupación. Sabía que a Aymie la iba a ir bien con Trianna, entonces por qué estaba preocupado? Lo que quería era estar cerca de ella. _Te estas enamorando…_ empezó a decir la fastidiosa vocecilla. Sacudió sus pensamientos. Una mirada baga de Blasse lo encontró.

-Sucede algo?- preguntó la dragona.

-No, nada- dijo Eragon sentándose en el suelo- Ya quieres llegar a Elleméra?

-Por supuesto!!- dijo feliz- Aymie me ha mostrado imágenes de su mente de la ciudad, esta preciosa, y me muero de ganas de conocerla, además…- hizo una pausa- quiero conocer a la familia de Aymie y a sus mentores…- Eragon sonrió arrastrado de la felicidad de la dragona- Y qué me dices de ti?

-Si, ya quiero aprender más sobre los Jinetes y la magia- Blasse y Saphira se echaron en el suelo aguardando por Aymie.

Trianna exhausta divisó un destello azul: la imponente dragona la miraba acercarse. Miró con miedo a Saphira a los ojos y ella dejó ver sus dientes cerrados y blancos. Trianna retrocedió.

-Hola, Trianna- dijo una voz amigable detrás de ella.

-Hola Eragon- contestó la muchacha. Observó que el muchacho llevaba un cinturón con doce piedras preciosas. Él dejó salir una blanca sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí?- le dijo mientras se paraba

-He venido a despedirme- dijo Trianna sacudiendo su cabellos oscuros- Espero que les valla bien y que regresen pronto.

-Gracias por tus buenos deseos, te los agradecemos- dijo Eragon alegre

-Creo que los voy- la chica se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él- a extrañar…- dijo mirándolo con sus increíbles ojos azules.

Trianna pudo ver a Eragon de cerca, su cabello ondeaba por el viento, tenía brazos fuertes y bien formados. En todo aquel tiempo que lo había visto y conocido y no se había dado cuenta de que era apuesto. El Jinete con cara de niño que conoció en _Farthen__Dûr_ había cambiado y había dejado ver al apuesto Joven que tenía enfrente. Por un momento los ojos de Eragon miraron detenidamente los ojos de Trianna, luego se desviaron y sonrió con gozo.

-Aymie!- dejó a Trianna un poco atrás- Qué bien que ya llegaste- la elfa le sonrió.

-Listo para irte?

-Claro, estoy impaciente…- los dos se sonrieron. Aymie al ver a Trianna dio un paso atrás. Blasse se acercó a ella- Trianna estaba aquí para despedirse- dijo Eragon viendo a Trianna.

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir…- dijo Trianna molesta de que la elfa le hubiera quitado la atención de Eragon.

-Gracias por venir y por tus buenos deseos- dijo Eragon.

-No hay de que- dijo Trianna y se fue.

-Y cómo te fue?- dijo Eragon mirando a Trianna alejarse.

-Supongo que bien, no me quejo- dio Aymie y sonrió tímidamente.

A lo lejos se veía una figura morena aproximarse a gran velocidad, junto a ella iba una niña pequeña con ojos violetas y a dos kulls atrás de ella. Al un lado había un señor moreno con una capa muy llamativa de un color azul escarlata con bordes plateados que iban al par de su ropa fina y elegante. Al otro lado había un hombre con armadura que caminaba a paso veloz.

-Hola!- los saludó cordialmente Nasuada.

-Hola- dijo Eragon dejando su bolsa de pertenencias en el suelo.

-Veo que ya en unos momentos se irán…- dijo Orrin

-Si, esta en lo cierto- afirmó Aymie. Notó como Elva se escondía detrás de Nasuada. Su cara denotaba que sentía un gran dolor, a Aymie se le desgarró el alma al ver a esa niña sufriendo. Pero no era la única, la mirada de Eragon veía con dolor y culpa a Elva. Aymie le puso una mano en el hombro derecho, apoyándolo y consolándolo.

-Esperemos que les valla bien y que regresen con nosotros pronto- dijo Jömundur.

-Así será- dijo Eragon agradecido de desviar su mirada de la niña.

-Entonces que los cielos cuiden de ustedes- dijo Nasuada. Eragon y Aymie se apresuraron a montar a sus respectivas dragonas. Aymie sintió una poderosa mano jalándola: era Elva. La niña la jaló hasta que quedará a su altura y le susurró al oído.

-No puedes seguir ocultando tu dolor, y mucho menos a tu dragona. Si lo haces pronto perecerás… tal vez no físicamente pero te perderás en un sufrimiento del cual no podrás salir nunca…- dicho esto la niña regresó con Nasuada. Unas lagrimas frías recorrieron las rojizas mejillas de Aymie al elevarse al los imponentes cielos.

_-Te encuentras bien?-_ preguntó Blasse preocupada

_-Si, es que recordé algo, no te preocupes…-_ Blasse con mucho pesar se olvidó de aquello. Pero Aymie no podía pensar en nada más que las palabras de Elva. Así empezó su regreso a Ellesméra.

* * *

**Oh!! Cuál será el dolor de Aymie? Qué es lo que Aymie le pidió a Orik? Dónde estará Ayria? Qué pasará cuando Eragon llegue a Ellesméra? Qué será lo que aprenda del pasado de Aymie?**

**Bueno si lo quieren saber, sigan leyendo!!**


	11. El Regreso

Hola!! Ya regrese… ay es que con eso de los exámenes no había tenido mucho tiempo para subir** :S**!! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi historia!

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi prima Karina. Gracias por escucharme y apoyarme en todo. Gracias por creer en mi, cuando nadie mas lo hace!. Eres una hermana para mí. Te amoOw!! Gracias por todo!!** x)**

**loveetoday:** Gracias por tu review! Me gusta muxo tu historia! Siguele… cada vez se pone mas interesante!

**Majo Black:** Gracias por tu review!! Sigue leyendo!!

* * *

**--El Regreso--**

**El Llanto**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Du __Weldenvarden__.-_ El Bosque Guardián

_Thú__ claves __mö__encávar_.- Tú y yo por siempre

_Zar´roc__.-_ Suplicio

_Thüste__tho__edhë_.- Confía en mi

* * *

El regreso a Du Weldenvarden no estaba siendo como Eragon esperaba. Podía descansar un poco y platicar abiertamente con Saphira. También había platicado con Aymie pero había algo en ella que era diferente. Algo le preocupaba, ahora se veía más cansada, más tensa, más débil, menos saludable, aparte Eragon se había fijado que normalmente las mejillas de la elfa estaban húmedas, señal de que había estado llorado. Aparte lo más extraño era que casi no sonreía. Eso ya era algo característico de la elfa, que sin importar cual negras estuvieran las cosas siempre sonreía. Parecía que estuviera distante, que estaba sumida en una oscuridad. Eso estaba preocupando a Eragon, Saphira y Blasse.

Incontables veces Blasse había tratado de hablar con Aymie pero nunca podía decirle más de dos palabras antes que cerrará su mente y levantará poderosas murallas para defenderla. El comportamiento de Aymie estaba afectando poco a poco a Blasse. La dragona estaba cada vez menos feliz, pocas veces comía, se veía más inquieta y menos saludable al igual que su Jinete.

Pero Blasse no había sido la única que había tratado de hablar con Aymie, también lo habían intentado Eragon y Saphira, pero tenían siempre el mismo resultado, una gran muralla mental.

Los días avanzaban y Aymie iba empeorando. Ya había pasado dos veces que perdiera el conocimiento durante unos momentos. Eragon y las dragonas estaban más asuntados y preocupados, pero la elfa se negaba a hablar con ellos.

**--**

Era ya de noche y todos estaban dormidos, excepto Aymie que movía los troncos de la fogata. Se sentía enferma y débil pero no quería preocupar a Blasse, Eragon o a Saphira. Sentada en la oscuridad meditaba su regreso a Ellesméra. Cuidadosamente buscó en su collar un anillo de oro. Este tenía grabado con una fluida letra la leyenda "_Thú__ claves __mö__encávar__"_ Lo sacó de la cadena de plata que también tenía la mariposa que le había regalado Arya tiempo atrás y se puso el anillo en su dedo anular. Miró su mano con el elegante anillo. Hacia tanto que no se lo ponía que se sintió rara. Cuando había recibido el anillo estaba sumamente feliz de comprometerse, pero a esas alturas le producía confusión. Recordó aquel momento.

**-- Flash Back --**

Estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama. Una sonrisa atravesaba su cara. Bestia una túnica color vino y su cabello cuidadosamente trensado con flores se movía de un lado a otro.

-Aymie…- dijo una voz masculina

-Si?- dijo ella feliz acercándose a él.

-Desde pequeños hemos sido amigos, desde siempre hemos estado comprometidos… - el elfo la miró con sus ojos miel. Aymie asintió.

-Así es, y estoy feliz de ello…- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si, pero esa no fue nuestra decisión- Aymie se sentó confundida en la cama

-Qué quieres decir?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Quiero decir que…- se levantó – que no te voy a obligar a ello si no es tu voluntad- La respuesta sorprendió a Aymie- por eso…- sacó un estuche finamente tallado- Aymie dio un respingo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- te lo pido, quisieras ser mi compañera?- se hincó y le tendió un anillo de oro- unas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Aymie.

-Me encantaría!- dijo y lo abrazó.

**-- Fin de Flash Back --**

Toda su vida había esperado que él le dijera aquellas palabras. Cuando se las dijo un gozo la invadió, pero en ese momento solo la llenaba de confusión y dolor. Escuchó un ajetreo de mantas y se guardó de nuevo el anillo. Era Eragon que se movía de un lado para otro.

**--**

Eragon estaba tumbado inmóvil por magia. Ahí plantado delante de él estaba Murtagh viendo a _Zar´roc_.

Además, _Zar´roc_ tenía que haber pasado al hijo mayor de Morzan, no al menor. Es mía por derecho de nacimiento.

Un pozo frío se formó en el estomago de Eragon _"No puede ser"._ Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro de Murtagh

-Nunca te dije el nombre de mi madre, verdad? Tú no me dijiste el de la tuya. Lo diré ahora: Selena. Selena era mi madre, y la tuya. Morzan era nuestro padre. Los gemelos adivinaron la conexión mientras hurgaban en tu mente. A Galbatorix le interesó mucho conocer esa información particular.

-Mientes!- exclamó Eragon.

-No podía soportar la idea de ser hijo de Morzan. _"Lo sabía __Brom__? Lo sabía __Oromis__? Por qué no me lo dijo nadie_" Entonces recordó lo que Angela había predicho que alguien de su familia lo traicionaría. _"Tenía razón"._

Murtagh se limitó a menear la cabeza, repitió sus palabras en el idioma antiguo y luego acercó los labios al oído de Eragon y susurró.

-Tú y yo somos lo mismo, Eragon. La misma imagen reflejada. No puedes negarlo.

-Te equivocas- gruñó Eragon, luchando contra el hechizo- No nos parecemos. Yo ya no tengo la cicatriz en la espalda.

Murtagh se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran pinchado, y su rostro se endureció y se volvió frió. Alzó a _Zar´roc_ y la sostuvo delante del pecho.

-Pues así sea. Te cojo mi legado, hermano. Adiós…

**--**

Una mano cálida lo sacó de aquella pesadilla. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Aymie, tenía los músculos de la cara tensos, al parecer estaba preocupada.

-Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Eragon sorprendido

-Te he despertado, no parabas de gritar y moverte, me has asustado- dijo la elfa. Se sentó junto a Eragon. La frente del muchacho estaba con una capa de sudor frío. Su respiración era rápida y brusca. Aymie pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Eragon- Te sientes bien?- Eragon tomo la mano de ella, agradecido que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-Si, fue un mal sueño…

-Me alegra, espérame un segundo- la elfa agarró su bota de agua y la vació en un improvisado vaso. Luego puso una raíz y calentó el agua con métodos mágicos- Toma te ayudará a sentirte mejor…- y le tendió el brazo. Eragon tomó el improvisado vaso y tomó del líquido verdoso. Esperaba un sabor extraño, pero su sabor era dulce. Le tomó dos veces hasta que se la acabó.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente. Sintió la mirada de Aymie curiosa de saber lo que había soñado. La miró, le daba pena que ella supiese quien era verdaderamente, pero le tenía la suficiente confianza- Aymie… - la elfa lo miró sin decir nada- no te he dicho algo, acerca de mi- su voz temblaba- yo… mi padre era un asesino y le causó mucho dolor a mucha gente…- Aymie lo vio perpleja.

-No entiendo…

-Mi padre era Morzan- dijo interrumpiéndola. Los ojos de Aymie se llenaron se asombró. Pero luego se cerraron y dio la vuelta. Se sentó en la fogata mirándola fijamente.

-Te agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza de decirme esto…- lo miró, su mirada denotaba tristeza- pero tu no tienes nada parecido con él…- dijo firmemente

-Pero él era un monstruo- dijo Eragon molesto.

-Pero él no te crió, entonces lo único que tienen de parecido es la sangre… Eragon, que no te defina tu personalidad el hecho de quien sea tu padre, tu no te pareces a él… tenlo en la mente- lo reconfortó. Doblo sus piernas y las puso en su pecho.

-Sabes… siempre quise saber quien era mi padre, y cuál seria la razón de que me dejara con mi tío, creo que no debería de haber deseado saberlo…- Aymie lo miró tristemente- Te pasa algo?

-No, nada…tú al menos sabes quien fue tu padre, en cambio…- las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Eragon. Se levantó y se sentó con ella.

-No sabes quien fue tu padre?- dijo perplejo.

-Así es, el Rey Evandar murió cuarenta y cinco años antes que yo naciera… cómo sería posible que fuese él?

-Pero no te lo ha dicho la reina Islanzadí?

-No, ni ella… ni Arya, ni Oromis… siempre han evitado la pregunta, y mis esfuerzos por saber la verdad no han funcionado…

-Creo que lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo- dijo Eragon

-Creo que si…- hubo un gran silencio incomodo- bueno deberíamos dormirnos para tener fuerzas para mañana- dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Si…- Eragon regresó a sus mantas y se durmió de nuevo. Agradeció que ya no soñara nada referente a Murtagh o a Morzan. Aymie se sentó en sus mantas, sacó de nuevo el anillo. Lo observó un buen rato más, resignada lo guardó y se durmió.

**--**

Eragon estaba haciendo la cena cerca ya del gran bosque de Du Weldenvarden. Aymie se había quedado profundamente dormida al aterrizar. Eragon miró a Aymie, una capa de sudor cubría su frente y tenía apretados los dientes. Eragon tomó su temperatura, estaba bastante arriba de lo normal. Agarró un pequeño trapo. Lo enfrió con métodos mágicos y se lo puso en la frente. Al parecer estaba funcionando por que Aymie dejó de apretar su quijada y parecía mas serena.

Eragon esperaba a las dragonas que había ido a cazar. Habían batallado mucho para que Blasse accediera a comer. No quería abandonar a Aymie. Pero al final cedió y se fue con Saphira. Se quedó mirando a la elfa con detenimiento. Su piel suave estaba un poco pálida. Sus labios brillantes y humectados estaban un poco resecos y sin color. Su cabello brillante y sedoso estaba opaco. Su cara se había hecho un poco más huesuda y tenía pocas ojeras en sus finos ojos. _Qué será lo que te esta haciendo esto__ Por qué no quieres hablar__ En qué te podemos ayudar_Le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado tan deprimente. Miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro azul del cielo. De pronto se oyeron unos fuertes aleteos y dos figuras bajaban del cielo. Al poco tiempo Saphira y Blasse estaban en el suelo. Blasse se echó junto a Aymie.

_-Cómo ha seguido__-_ pregunto Saphira mirando tristemente a Aymie.

_-No muy bien, la temperatura no ha cedido en toda la tarde…-_ dijo Eragon agarrando una de la manos de Aymie cariñosamente.

_-Conoces la enfermedad?-_ preguntó Blasse

_-Desgraciadamente no, no se mucho sobre enfermedades y cómo curarlas. Hay que llegar lo más rápido a __Ellesméra__ para que la atiendan como debe de ser._

_-Pero para eso falta…-_ dijo Saphira

_-Los elfos son fuertes por naturaleza, aparte no falta tanto…-_ dijo Eragon serio.

_-Pero, la ultima vez, con __Orik__ taramos varios días_- dijo Saphira

_-Si, pero esta ves será diferente, por que tenemos prisa. No sabemos cuanto tiempo__ más__ dure así…-_ los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio mirando con preocupación a Aymie.

_-Creo que deberíamos dormirnos para en la mañana madrugar y tratar de llegar lo más rápido__ posible_- dijo Blasse.

_-Me parece muy buena idea_- dijo Saphira y se acurrucó a poca distancia de Aymie.

_-Esta bien sólo cenaré_…- dijo Eragon acomodando con extremo cuidado la pequeña mano de Aymie. Tardó un buen tiempo cenando. Cuando terminó se fijo en Saphira que dormía; pero Blasse no- _Blasse__…_

_-Mande_- dijo Blasse sin dejar de mirar a su Jinete y con voz triste y cansada.

_-Estas cansada_…- empezó a decir

_-No te preocupes_- lo interrumpió- _estoy en perfectas condiciones_

_-No__ la has velado durante tres noches consecutivas, estas cansada y necesitas descansar. __Aymie__ te necesita descansada mañana para que puedas volar más rápido y llegar pronto a nuestro destino…yo la cuidaré por ti_- dijo su voz era amable pero a la vez dura y firme.

_-Pero… y si me necesita_

_-Entonces, te despertaré…_

_-Pero__, tu n__ecesitas dormir al igual que yo_

_-Si, pero yo puedo dormir en Saphira mañana cuando estemos volando, en cambio tu… no_- Blasse meditó lo que le decía Eragon. Ella sabia que él tenía razón.

_-Esta__ bien, buenas noches_- dijo bajando su cabeza. Pronto se durmió.

Eragon se sentó entre el pequeño espacio entre Saphira y Aymie. Ahí veló a Aymie durante toda la noche. Gracias a los cielos en la noche no tuvieron complicaciones. A la mañana siguiente Aymie se levantó descansada. Había mejorado un poco su aspecto. Después se despertó Saphira y al final Blasse.

_-Muchas gracias, Eragon_- dijo bostezando y mostrando sus grandes dientes- _lo necesitaba._

-Me da gusto que hayas dormido bien- dijo Eragon sonriendo. Un olor exquisito surcó los aires. Aymie estaba cocinando y olía muy bien. Eragon se sentó junto a Aymie para verla como preparaba el desayuno.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo Aymie sin dejar de cortar las jugosas manzanas que tenía delante.

-De qué hablas?- dijo Eragon despistado. Aymie lo miró y le sonrió. A Eragon le pareció un milagro aquella sonrisa, hacía tanto que ella no sonreía…

-Tú sabes de que hablo, te quedaste toda la noche despierto por mi culpa, cuidándome; por eso, muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, tú harías lo mismo por mí…- hizo una pausa- Aymie…

-Mande?- dijo Aymie posando su mirada en las frutas que partía a un ritmo bastante rápido.

-Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, claro… lo que quieras…- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Es que…- Aymie notó una tristeza en sus ojos.

-Qué te sucede? Por qué estas triste?- dijo preocupada y acercándose más a él- Qué es lo que te hace estar triste?- la mirada de la elfa parecía decidida a poner fin al sufrimiento de Eragon. Eragon dudó.

-Eres tú…- Aymie sintió una daga calvada en su corazón- me duele verte en estas condiciones, dime lo que te pasa… no nos hagáis sufrir más…- dijo suplicante. La elfa se hizo para atrás y una cristalina lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas. Aymie empezó a temblar.

-No puedo- dijo en un susurró ahogado y suspendido entre la tristeza y sufrimiento de aquella escena. Le dio a Eragon su desayuno y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque de Du Weldenvarden.

_-Aymie_- dijo Blasse siguiéndola

_-No, quiero estar sola, regreso en poco tiempo_

_-Pe__r__o__ y que pasa si pierdes el conocimiento otra vez_

_-No eso no pasará,_ _thüste__tho__edhë_…- Blasse se hizo para atrás con dolor.

-Aymie caminó hacia más adentro. Empezó a correr tratando de huir de los fantasmas de los recuerdos que la atormentaban. Sintió como sus lágrimas mojaban toda su cara, cada vez empezaba a llorar más y con más fuerza. Una tristeza la estaba absorbiendo rápidamente. Cayó en el suelo cerca de unas grandes raíces de un olmo. Sentía que su vida se iba apagando paulatinamente. Trató de calmarse, era raro que ella llorase, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba atrapada por la depresión, miedo, angustia y dolor. Respiró con pesar para tratarse de nuevo de calmar. De su mente no salía en recuerdo de Eragon mirándola con aquella cara tan triste y adolorida. Ella quería deshacerse del dolor y sufrimiento del chico pero al oír que el sufrimiento de ella era la razón del dolor de él, había sentido una daga en el corazón. El dolor de Eragon se había convertido en el dolor de ella. Lloró un gran momento hasta que sus ojos quedaron rojos y resecos. Recordó las palabras de Elva: _No puedes seguir ocultando tu dolor, y mucho menos a tu __dragona. Si lo haces pronto perecerás… tal vez no físicamente pero te perderás en un sufrimiento el cual no podrás salir nunca…_ esas palabras le resonaban en la mente. Sabía que eran ciertas, pero deshacerse de su dolor y preocupación no era nada sencillo. Miró en dirección del sol y se dio cuenta que había pasado una hora en el bosque. Se paró con nuevas energías y corrió hacia donde estaban Eragon y las dragonas. Al llegar Eragon la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Ya iba a buscarte!- dijo. Ella sonrió.- Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, lista para despegar…- dijo limpiándose la cara de las lágrimas secas que quedaban.

_-Te encuentras bien__-_ le preguntó Blasse.

-Creo que si, mis lágrimas me han ayudado un poco- dijo Aymie. Y era cierto, dejó que gran parte de la tristeza que traía saliera de ella junto a sus lágrimas.

-Entonces, creo que ya deberíamos de despegar.- dijo Eragon agarrando sus cosas y amarrándolas a la silla de Saphira. Aymie lo imitó. Poco a poco Eragon cogió el valor para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a ella- Aymie?- la elfa se volteó.

-Mande?- dijo con la voz temblorosa. Lo que recibió era algo que nunca hubiera esperado: un abrazo. Eragon la había atrapado en sus brazos, le daba cariño. Sin dudarlo Aymie lo abrazó y para su sorpresa empezó a llorar de nuevo. Escondió su cara en el hombro de Eragon. Lloró por varios minutos. Eragon no la dejaba de abrazar. Antes de separarse Eragon le dijo al oído.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte en todo, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda. Tú y Blasse nos importan como no te imaginas…- Aymie lloró un rato más y le susurró.

-Gracias, ya lo sé, gracias-Cuando se separaron, Aymie se sentía mejor; él la había ayudado a sacar la demás tristeza que se apoderaba de ella- Gracias, no sabes cuanta falta me hacia eso…- dijo Aymie limpiándose las lagrimas.

-De nada, me alegro que te haya servido, aquí estamos para todo- dijo Eragon y se subió a Saphira. Aymie sintió como si acabará de romper las cadenas que la tenían en aquel sufrimiento. Con nuevas fuerzas se subió a Blasse. Y así entraron en el viejo bosque de los elfos Du Weldenvarden.

* * *

Que le estará pasando a Aymie? Esta comprometida? Cuantos más secretos escondera la elfa? Bueno... si lo quieren saber, sigan leyendoO!! **:D**


	12. Du Weldenvarden

Hola!! Ya regrese… después de la carrilla de la escuela, por fin tuve tiempo para escribir y subir un nuevo capitulO!! EsperoO qe lo disfruten!! Gracias por los Reviews!!

**Majo Black:**que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior! xD

**Fanel Gril: **esperoO qe te gustee!!

**Kl4u: **qe chido qe te gustoO!! Ii espera, después dabras qe le paso a Orik

**Hao-yandrak**: aki esta la continuación!!

**Hany Blackswan****:** Ia veremos qe pasa con Aymie y Eragon. Y qe decisiones tomará Aymie para ser feliz!!

* * *

**Du Weldenvarden**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Du Weldenvarden_.- El Bosque Guardián

_Gedwëy Ignasia_.- Palma reluciente

_Vodhr_.- Título honorífico masculino de mediana categoría.

_Svit-kona_.- Titulo formal y honorífico para una elfa de gran sabiduría

_Agaetí Blödhren_.- Celebración del Juramento de Sangre

_Zar´roc_.- Suplicio

_Andlát thiste_.- Muerte fugaz

* * *

Como sus cálculos lo habrían predicho, al atardecer estaban cerca de Ceris. Eragon había notado que Aymie se ponía unos guantes de ceda. Aterrizaron peligrosamente entre los árboles. Aymie desmontó a Saphira y dijo con voz fuerte y clara.

-Salid hermanos míos! Soy Aymie de Ellesméra y los que me acompañan son nuestros amigos, Eragon y Saphira!- con una rapideza sin igual, varios elfos salieron de las entrañas de los árboles. Eragon se puso los dedos en la boca en señal de saludo.

Todos con armaduras, espadas y arcos. Una fila se hizo alrededor de los nuevos y recién llegados. Varios elfos empezaron a abrazar y saludar a Aymie, después se dirigieron a Eragon y a Saphira. Eragon alzó la vista para ver a Blasse. La dragona estaba tan excitada que le recordó a él cuando acababa de llegar.

Los elfos empezaron a bailar y a cantar en torno a Eragon. Dio las gracias por volver a escuchar aquel hermoso sonido. Los elfos empezaron a centrar su atención en Blasse. La dragona se movía de un lado a otro mirándolos. Aymie acercó a ella y dijo en el idioma antiguo.

-Ella es Blasse, no les hará daño- dijo pacientemente

La alegría irradió los rostros de los elfos. Se llevaron los dedos a la boca y ofrecieron reverencias delicadas a Blasse, Saphira y Eragon. A Saphira y a Eragon les sorprendió el hecho que Aymie no había mencionado que ella era el nuevo y tercer Jinete.

Entonces los elfos se empezaron a meter más adentro del bosque. Los invitaban a pasar con gestos. Blasse no se perdía de ningún movimiento de los elfos. Aymie al verla tan feliz sonrió. A esa altura los árboles dejaban que poca luz pasará. De vez en cuando rayos perdidos de sol atravesaban los huecos de las copas de los árboles. Eragon vio tres pequeñas cabañas apiñadas en torno a la base de un gran roble.

Tres elfos desaparecieron en las casa del roble para aparecer nuevamente con grandes charolas llenas de comida para los recién llegados. Eragon reconoció a Lifaen, Edurna, Celdin y Narí. Los cuatro elfos llegaron apresurados para saludarlos. Abrazaron con fuerza a Aymie y le susurraban cosas al oído, que por lo visto eran graciosas por que la elfa no dejaba de reír. A Eragon le fascinaba la risa de Aymie, tan pura y agradable.

Los elfos sacaron una enorme mesa de encino finamente tallada. A Eragon le sorprendió aquel acabado. En las cuatro patas de la mesa había un dragón, en la parte de arriba tenia tallados animales, elfos y dragones. Pusieron toda la comida en la mesa y todos se sentaron a comer y compartir un rato. Otros elfos cantaban y danzaban en torno a una fogata que habían hecho.

Eragon y Saphira estaban rodeados de preguntas y comentarios, de una viva conversación. De vez en cuando Eragon buscaba a Aymie para ver como estaba. Le sorprendió que estuviera tan viva y feliz con los demás elfos, iba de un lado al otro platicando con cualquiera que se le plantara enfrente.

Blasse y Saphira tenían mucha atención, los elfos no dejaban de alabar sus atributos, les hacían plática y las dragonas eran felices por tanta atención.

Eragon divisó a Aymie platicando con Narí y Lifaen. Los tres estaban hablando casi en susurro.

-Y el dragón blanco, es tuyo?- dijo Narí impresionado

-Si…- dijo cohibida Aymie

-Entonces, tu eres el tercer Jinete?- El asombro y la curiosidad llenaba el rostro anguloso de Lifaen. Aymie asintió. Eragon vio como sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas- déjanos ver la _Gedwëy Ignasia_- pidió. Aymie se quitó el guante derecho y dejó ver su palma. Los elfos estaban apunte de un shock de alegría. Aymie se volvió a poner el guante con delicadeza.

-Qué gran alegría para la reina, alguien de su cuna sea un Jinete!- exclamó Narí.

-Shhh!!- lo cayó Aymie- esto no lo debe de saber por ahora nadie! La reina debe de ser la primera en enterarse… este es un cambio radical y ella es la única persona sabia para manejarlo.

-Si, eso ya lo sabemos, pero bendita sea Islanzadí por tener a un Jinete en su familia!- el orgullo se reflejaba en las caras de los elfos.

_-Es de mal gusto que otros se metan en conversaciones privadas_- lo reprendió Saphira. Eragon apenado agacho la cabeza.

Un sonido de una campaña retumbo en el bosque, todos los elfos se sentaron para comer. La comida era deliciosa, así que Eragon y Saphira se hartaron. Un elfo alto y con el cabello plateado, alguien que Eragon no reconoció sacó un par de flautas y se puso a tocar, otro elfo mas bajo y de cabello negro empezó a cantar con una voz celestial.

_Oh! Damos las gracias al cielo_

_De que nuestros hermanos_

_Y los poderosos dragones_

_Hayan regresado con nosotros_

_No temeremos mal alguno_

_Por que tenemos la bendición del bosque_

_Y de todos nuestros ancestros_

_El bosque entero_

_Se viste con su mejor atuendo_

_De lino fino y púrpura su vestido_

_Y la gran fiesta ha de empezad!_

_Los dragones abren sus alas con orgullo_

_Los elfos cantaremos y bailaremos_

_Sin dudar toda la noche_

_Y la gran fiesta ha de empezad!_

Al terminar, los aplausos y los gritos de alegría llenaron todo el bosque. El elfo agradecido se sentó junto a Aymie y Blasse y enfrente de Eragon y Saphira.

-Ha sido hermoso, Alcathö- _vodhr_- dijo Aymie sin dejar de aplaudir.

-Oh! Gracias, ha sido solo una composición improvisada, Aymie-_Svit-kona_- terminaron de comer y varios elfos se pararon a bailar.

Bailaban rebosantes de gozo y con movimientos tan finos y delicados, que hasta a Saphira le daban ganas de bailar. La música, era otra cosa exquisita de la cual Eragon y su compañía disfrutaban. Eragon fijó su mirada en la fogata, parecía que tenía vida propia y bailaba en compás de los elfos.

Eragon distinguió una figura que bailaba estupendamente bien, tenía movimientos elegantes pero a la vez eran salvajes y puros. Su cabello era muy distinto al de los demás. En vez de tenerlo negro o plateado lo tenía de un castaño sin igual. Eragon quedó hechizado por la manera de bailar de aquella figura, pero no identificaba quien era. El lugar donde estaba bailando estaba muy poco iluminado por la fogata, y todo el bosque había quedado en una oscuridad aterciopelada. El personaje se percató que Eragon lo miraba y se empezó a acercar. Cuando ya estaba cerca de él la sombra cubrió su cara.

-Quieres bailar?- su voz era tan peculiar y conocida ya por Eragon. El singular bailarín no era nadie más que la propia Aymie.

-No sé, soy muy torpe con los pies…- se disculpó Eragon. La última vez que había bailado había sido en el _Agaetí Blödhren_, bajo el hechizo de su transformación; cosa que no lo hacía al cien por ciento consiente. Aymie dejó ver su cara. Si Eragon no la hubiera visto tan enferma el día anterior no hubiera pensado que estaba enferma. Se veía sana y su aspecto había cambiado notablemente.

-No importa, ven- lo agarró de una muñeca y lo jaló hasta la fogata.

Ahí Aymie empezó a bailar como los demás elfos. Al principio Eragon se sentía como un tonto por no saber bailar como los demás. Miró a Saphira que lo seguía detenidamente con sus ojos de zafiro.

_-Estoy haciendo el ridículo_- dijo Eragon

_-No te preocupes, disfruta la velada_- le respondió Saphira. Y luego se le escapó una risita burlona.

Aymie parecía que entendía como él se sentía. Agarró una de sus manos y lo empezó a mover, le daba vueltas, lo movía de un lado hacía el otro. Eragon empezó agarrar el ritmo de la canción y se sintió más vivo. Poco a poco empezó a bailar sin la ayuda de Aymie. Sus movimientos pasaron de rígidos y estáticos a ser fluidos y elegantes. Se divirtió tanto aquella noche bailando y cantando con Aymie, que deseaba que el tiempo no avanzara más.

Eragon se le había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus pies le dolían y su cuerpo estaba cansado. Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería hacer era estar junto a Aymie, bailar y seguir escuchando aquella música tan hermosa.

A lo lejos unos finos rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse por los árboles. Ya estaba amaneciendo! Eragon había bailado toda la noche sin detenerse. Cuando ya todo se había iluminado. Los elfos apagaron la fogata, pararon de bailar y de cantar. Todos se veían felices y llenos de vida.

-Qué te ha parecido?- le dijo Aymie cuando estaban recogiendo todo.

-Muy bien- Eragon no podía hablar de la emoción que tenía- ha sido increíble.

-Si- Aymie rió- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos, estas cansado?- la pregunta sorprendió a Eragon, en condiciones normales estaría muerto del cansancio, pero en esos momentos estaba tan despierto, el sueño y el cansancio habían desaparecido.

-No, no lo estoy- Aymie se dio la vuelta. Blasse y Saphira se acercaron lentamente.

_-Ya nos vamos?-_ preguntó Saphira

-Están cansadas? Pueden seguir volando un día más?- les pregunto Aymie

_-Si, dormimos un buen tiempo, y ustedes no están cansados?-_ dijo Blasse. La pregunta iba cargada de asombro.

-No- dijo finalmente Eragon.

-Entonces que no se hable más y vamonos- dijo Aymie. Lifaen y Narí se acercaron.

-Cuándo piensan dejar Ceris?- pregunto campante Narí

-Queremos irnos en esta mañana- dijo Aymie.

-Qué?-la cara de Lifaen se entristeció- acaban de llegar…

-Si, pero la reina nos espera, debemos llegar lo más pronto posible a Ellesméra…

-Comprendemos- dijo Narí- necesitan provisiones o guardias?

-No, traemos todo lo necesario, gracias- dijo Aymie amablemente. Se despidieron de los elfos y siguieron su camino hacia la capital de los elfos. Ellesméra.

Eragon se había perdido, no sabía para donde era el norte. Sin la ayuda de Aymie se hubieran perdido en ese mar verde que tenían debajo. Volaron todo un día y al anochecer aterrizaron con dificultad entre los árboles. Estos ya eran más altos y anchos. Eso quería decir que Ellesméra no estaba lejos. Acamparon y comieron. Eragon estaba sorprendido, todavía no tenía ni pizca de cansancio.

_-Cuánto falta para Ellesméra_?- pregunto Blasse impaciente

-Si no me equivocó estaremos mañana en la mañana- dijo Aymie feliz- te ha gustado Ceris?

_-Claro, me ha sorprendido. Los elfos son unas criaturas sin igual, sus canciones y su modo de bailar…-_ la voz de la dragona esta llena de gozo- _es mejor de cómo me la imaginaba_…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado… Ellesméra te fascinará.

-Me muero de ganas conocerla, y conocer a tu familia- dijo Blasse

-Te amarán!- dijo Aymie y abrazó el cuello de la dragona, aunque con cuidado para no enterrarse las puntas puntiagudas que tenía.

Aymie se quedó observando a Eragon tender sus mantas. Seguía cuidadosamente cada movimiento del muchacho con sus ojos verdes, no se perdía ningún detalle.

Eragon sintió algo en su espalda. Volteó sin pensarlo mucho. Se encontró con la mirada fija de Aymie. Sonrió sin pensarlo. Empezó a sentir que su sangre subía hacia su cabeza.

Aymie observó a Eragon de pies a cabeza, de pronto el joven volteó. Ella no pudo desviar su mirada. En unos pocos segundos sus dos miradas se entrelazaron. Aymie se sentía a gusto al estarlo mirando. De pronto los ojos azules de Eragon empezaron a cambiar a unos castaños. Su cabello castaño claro empezó a cambiar a un negro demasiado conocido por ella. Aymie se asustó y cerró su mente ante esos cambios. _No puede ser… calma…_ de nuevo era atormentada por sus vividos recuerdos. Aymie se volteó y miró hacia la 

hierba que crecía en el suelo. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Aymie se durmió muy rápido para escapar de los recuerdos.

**--**

Murtagh veía sin interés a Iden hojeando un gran libro. Sus hojas estaban amarillentas y muy a menudo el Sombra las tenía que despegar unas de otras.

La razón de que él estuviese ahí, era por que el Rey Galbatorix se lo había ordenado. El Sombra le daría lecciones, aunque él no sabía a que tipo de lecciones el rey se refería. Hasta ese momento sólo había recibido comentarios groseros e irrespetuosos del Sombra, además de que lo torturaba, ordenándole que le causase un mal a alguna persona.

Se sentía solo, ya que Espina estaba en el calabozo de la gran torre de Gil´ead, donde era la residencia del Sombra, día noche estaba encerrado. Aunque tenían un lazo mental fuerte, eran pocas veces que dejaban que él visitará a Espina. Al principio se había enojado con Iden y se había ido a quejar con el Rey. Una sensata estupidez de su parte, cómo pudo haber pensado que el Rey se preocuparía por el bienestar de él y su dragón? Por hacer ello el Rey le había bajado el tiempo de visita de Espina. Sería fácil que el poderoso dragón saliese de aquel encierro pero, el mismo Rey había hecho que los dos jurarán que no escaparían, si lo intentaban, lo pagaban caro.

Había un estante con cosas extrañas para la vista de Murtagh, se empezó a pasear por el estante, observando y calificando. Frascos de todos los tamaños y formas que se pudieran imaginar, todos con una densa capa de polvo. El contenido de estos era también muy variado. Había insectos en jugos, entrañas de humanos y animales por igual. Líquidos de diferentes colores y densidades. Al último encontró una botella con un líquido púrpura. Este a diferencia de los demás frascos, no tenía la capa de polvo. Lo tomó y lo abrió. Movió el líquido de un lado a otro, era muy denso. Se lo acercó a la nariz, un olor nauseabundo y de podrido lo azotó. Lo tapó de nuevo y lo dejó donde lo había tomado. Se volteó para ver si Iden había notado su acción. Se topó con unos ojos negros.

-Menuda estupidez lo que haz hecho…- lo regañó- creía que eras más inteligente…

-Cuida tus palabras- le advirtió altivamente Murtagh. El Sombra se levantó de su silla y empezó a acercarse a él. El chico empuñó a _Zar´roc _instintivamente. El Sombra de dio una vuelta y tomó un frasco con un líquido verde que estaba junto al frasco que Murtagh había dejado minutos atrás.

-Mira…- le enseño el Sombra

-Qué es?- preguntó Murtagh.

-Es… _Andlát thiste_…- Murtagh se quedó pensando en esas palabras. _Andlát_ la conocía, significaba muerte… pero _thiste_, esa no le sonaba.

_-Andlát_, significa muerte y _thiste_, significa fugaz…- Explicó el Sombra- Este veneno se llama Muerte fugaz…

-Y por qué ese nombre?- se interesó el chico.

-Porque…- Iden avanzó hacia la ventana donde tenía una flor, que estaba mal cuidada. Al chico le sorprendió que un monstruo como Iden tuviera algo vivo en su estudio. Abrió el frasco junto a la flor. Un humo verde salió del frasco, al instante al flor se marchito y quedó reducida a cenizas. Murtagh entendió el significado del nombre. Iden tapó el frasco y lo guardó- Si hubieras abierto este frasco como aquel- apuntó al frasco púrpura- ya no estarías aquí- Murtagh sabía aunque no le gustará que le Sombra tenía la razón. No sabia exactamente que extrañas pociones poseyera el Sombra, debía ser cauteloso.

-Gracias por tus enseñanzas- y torció la boca como si lo que acababa de decir le produjera un mal sabor en la boca, y así era. Iden miró a Murtagh satisfecho- Qué es ese líquido púrpura?

-Eso es… lo que nos ayudará a deshacernos de la elfa- y soltó una risa malévola.

Murtagh se estremeció al oír esas carcajadas. Quería capturar a al elfa, pero no la quería muerta. Había pasado tiempo perdido en su mágica y exótica belleza, por ningún motivo quería que dejara de existir. Pensar en ella era lo único que lo sacaba de la tristeza de no tener a Espina cerca.

-Me puedo retirar?

-Si, mañana iremos a Helgrind- A Murtagh le desagrado aquella palabra, Helgrind que era la madriguera de los Ra´zac- para qué?

-Tenemos que ir para ver a un rehén…- se volteó y miró al cielo que se oscurecía. El chico iba a protestar- Ya te puedes ir…

-Puedo comunicarle esto a Espina?- Murtagh quiso ocultar su desesperación por ver a su dragón.

-Si, pero que sea rápido- y se sentó a escudriñar de nuevo el libro.

Murtagh casi salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó corriendo las escaleras. Jadeando llegó a los calabozo. Ahí echado sobre paja estaba su gran dragón rojo, durmiendo inocentemente. Estaba en un espacio reducido que solo podía pararse y dar un paso hacia delante y otro hacia atrás. Miró el tazón de Espina. Tenía restos de sangre, pero parecía que hacia bastante que no lo alimentaban bien. Pasó su delicada mirada sobre el dragón. Se le podían ver un poco las costillas, sus escamas no brillaban tanto como antes, se veía cansado y agobiado. Se hincó enfrente de él sin despertarlo. Agarró fuertemente uno de los barrotes que los separaban. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en el piso, como todas las veces que lo visitaba. El dolor de ver a su majestuoso compañero, es más su otra mitad en esas condiciones hacía trisas su corazón. Espina abrió uno de sus grandes ojos y alzó la cabeza adormilado. Murtagh se limpió rápidamente la lágrima. Los ojos compasivos de Espina lo miraron. Auque no estaban enlazados mentalmente, Espina sabía exactamente como Murtagh se sentía.

_-Calma, pronto saldremos de esto_…- lo reconfortó

_-Cómo puedes aguantar esta humillación?-_ dijo Murtagh enojado

_-La aguanto porque sé que cuando esta guerra se acabe, el primero que va a pagar esto será Galbatorix!-_ gruñó Espina- _Tal vez nos tiene como perros falderos, pero pronto eso acabará!_- dijo decidido. Aquellas palabras de un cierto modo ayudaban a Murtagh a no darse por vencido- _Cómo te ha ido?_

_-Igual que siempre… y a ti? Te han alimentado?_

_-Hace cinco días que no he comido_…- Murtagh se le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, cómo era posible que Galbatorix tratara tan mal a un dragón? No quería imaginarse como debía de tratar a **Skuikam**, su negro dragón.

_-Le diré a Iden, tal vez se apiade de nosotros y te de algo que comer…_

_-Y te ha dejado bajar?_

_-Si, mañana iremos a Helgrid… a ver a un rehén…_

_-Qué bien, así podré salir de esta jaula!-_ el regocijo de Espina se notaba en su voz.

_-Si, saldremos de nuestra prisión…-_ metió sus brazos entre los barrotes de hierro y abrazó a Espina. Un guardia abrió la puerta del calabozo.

-Iden ha ordenado que regreses a tus aposentos…- Murtagh miró con tristeza a Espina que estaba entre sus brazos, tardaron un poco en separarse y Murtagh subió las escaleras. Empezó a ir al estudio de Iden. Tocó la puerta y la rasposa voz del Sombra contestó.

-Pasa…- se sorprendió de ver a Murtagh- Qué haces aquí?- dijo molesto.

-Se trata de Espina…- dijo tímidamente, tenía que escoger las palabras correctas para que el Sombra accediera.

-Qué tiene?- dijo fastidiado del muchacho.

-No ha comido durante cinco días, esta débil…- Iden miro a Murtagh. Se levantó despacio y se plantó enfrente de él. El joven sintió su apestoso aliento. El Sombra lo examinó por un largo tiempo, hasta que grito.

-Guardia!- un guardia entró a la habitación torpemente- denle de comer al dragón! Y que sea abundantemente!- el guardia asintió y trasmitió la orden- Estás satisfecho?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Gracias- y el chico se fue a sus aposentos.

Murtagh se acostó en su cama. Miró el papel tapiz que se desprendía de las paredes. A sus lados tenía dos mesitas de noche, empolvadas y astilladas. Enfrente tenía un ropero viejo donde tenía guardadas sus pocas pertenencias. Desenfundó a _Zar´roc_, miró con extremo cuidado cada centímetro de su espada. Esa espada era fiera y sedienta de sangre. Un escalofrío le pasó por el espinazo, esto hizo que se encogiera. El recuerdo vago de cómo la había conseguido le llegó a la mente. Se preguntaba como había tomado Eragon la noticia que eran hermanos. Guardó la espada y la colocó a los pies de la cama. Miró el techo de nuevo.

Una nueva pregunta lo azotó. Para qué tenían que ver al rehén? Los Ra´zac nunca tenían rehenes, eso significaba que era alguien importante. Se preguntó de quien se trataría. Podría ser un comandante de los Vardenos o algo parecido. Sintió a Espina aproximarse a él.

_-Ya te han dado de comer?-_ preguntó abriendo su enlace mental.

_-Si, me estoy dando un banquete a comparación de estas últimas veces…-_ dijo el dragón. Murtagh sintió que Espina estaba mordiendo un gran muslo de res.

_-Me alegro por ti_- dejó escapar una leve sonrisa- _Espina, por qué los Ra´zac tienen un rehén?_- El dragón se tomó tiempo en responder.

_-No es su costumbre tener rehenes, ellos matan con alegría… debe de ser alguien importante, o alguien para sacarle recuerdos…_

_-De quién?_

_-Eso no lo sé, puede ser de los elfos, de los Vardenos, de Orrin, de Eragon… es muy variado, el Imperio tiene muchos enemigos_- dijo y mordió el otro muslo que tenía entre las zarpas.

_-Creo que eso lo descubriremos mañana… sigue disfrutando tu comida, buenas noches_- dijo y se sacó la camiseta.

_-Buenas noches_…- Murtagh se quedó dormido rápidamente.

**--**

Auque no le agradará el cuidar al dragón de aquel joven, Iden sabía que debía de estar sano, ya que ellos eran grandes armas contra los Vardenos y que los necesitaban. Con el hecho que los úrgalos hubieran unido sus fuerzas a los Vardenos no se podía dar el lujo de que su arma estuviera en malas condiciones. Sin más miramientos se adentró de nuevo a su libro.

Su plan estaba marchando como lo había planeado, pero había una parte que todavía no estaba bien acabada. Se mantenía leyendo el libro por que todavía una parte de veneno no la entendía. Frustrado aventó el libro. El libro fue escrito en una época muy lejana, y algunos símbolos le eran difíciles de interpretar. Malhumorado tomó el libro y lo siguió estudiando.

**-- F I N --**


	13. Ellesméra

Hola!! Ya regrese… después de tanto tiempo, por fin tuve tiempo para escribir y subir un nuevo capitulO!! EsperoO qe lo disfruten!! Gracias por los Reviews!!

* * *

**Ellesméra**

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Du Weldenvarden_.- El Bosque Guardián

_Dröttning._- Titulo formal que se le da a la reina

_Atra estreñí ono thelduin_.-Que la fortuna gobierne tus días

_Atra du evarínya ono varda_.- La paz viva en tu corazón

_Un atra mor´ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_.- Que las estrellas cuiden de ti.

_Bjartskular._- Escamas Brillantes

_Gedwëy Ignasia_.- Palma reluciente.

_Btrûstedies._- Esperanza Viva

* * *

Un rayo fino de luz sacó a Aymie de sus sueños. Se talló los ojos y se sentó en sus mantas. Los calidos rayos del sol empezaban a acarear el bosque de Du Weldenvarden. Empezó a mirar a todos. Blasse todavía seguía durmiendo. _Duerme, te lo mereces…_ susurró. A su izquierda, Eragon estaba envuelto en sus mantas. Aymie se enderezó para poderlo mirarlo de frente. Estaba sumamente dormido, la elfa sonrió cariñosamente. Le pasó una de sus finas manos por el sedoso cabello del muchacho. Esto no pareció molestar a Eragon por que seguía durmiendo como un bebe. Lo contempló como una madre a su recién nacido, con un amor y cariño propios de una madre. Así duró varios minutos. Saphira se despertó y alzó su majestuosa cabeza lentamente. Ahí vio a Aymie observando a Eragon fijamente. La elfa no se molestó por la mirada curiosa de Saphira. Con cautela la elfa la miró, y luego pasó su suave mirada otra vez hacia el chico, envuelto es sus mantas. Se paró y empezó a hacer una fogata para preparar el desayuno. Al poco tiempo Blasse y Eragon se despertaron.

-Buenos días, Aymie- dijo el chico en una gran bostezo.

-Buenos días dormilón, cómo has dormido?- le contestó sonriendo

-Bien… y tu?- dijo sentándose cerca de ella. Su perfume de fresas silvestres se hizo presente.

-Bien, gracias… el desayuno va a estar listo en poco tiempo- dijo Aymie sin dejar de mirar el cazo que tenía enfrente, el cual lo batía rítmicamente.

Eragon, contempló a Aymie hacer la comida. Le daba gusto que se viera mejor. Se sentaron a desayunar pacíficamente. Al terminar se prepararon para llegar a Ellesméra. Esta vez a pie porque ya era imposible alzarse en vuelo entre las enredadas bóvedas de los viejos y sabios árboles. Viajaron relativamente poco por que a las horas ya podían ver las casas entre los árboles. Blasse miraba con asombró y alegría el entorno.

 --

Apareció un elfo envuelto de un brillante rayo de luz que descendía desde los cielos. Llevaba ropas holgadas y tenía una circunferencia plateada en la frente. El rostro era viejo, noble y sereno. Eragon lo reconoció enseguida, era Gilderien _el sabio_.

-Enséñale tu palma, por favor- pidió Aymie.

Eragon la levantó y dejó ver la marca que Saphira le había hecho la primera vez que la tocó y el anillo de Brom. El elfo sonrió, cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Los cuatro avanzaron. Cuando todos habían pasado el elfo dio una palmada y desapareció de la misma forma y rapidez con la que se había aparecido. Eragon miró a Aymie, quien estaba platicando con Blasse. Supuso que le explicaba quien era el elfo y cual era su trabajo.

Con cada paso que daban, Blasse se asombraba más. Dejaba ver una gran sonrisa salvaje. Veía perpleja las casas en los árboles con formas diferentes, los senderos finamente dibujados entre los árboles, y todas las variedades de flores que había en el suelo. De muchos colores y formas, cada una con una aroma sin igual que en conjunto deleitaban sus sentidos del olfato.

Los ciudadanos de Ellesméra se fueron apareciendo lentamente. Con sus túnicas rusticas de colores marrones y verdes. Las mujeres con sus finos cabellos sueltos o trenzados con flores.

El sendero terminaba entre una red de raíces que conformaban escalones, como charcos limpios de tierra. Ascendían hasta una puerta encastrada en un muro de pimpollos. La puerta se abrió. Cientos de ramas se fundían para formar un techo de celosía. Debajo había doce sillas alineadas a lo largo de las paredes laterales.

Ahí descansaban veinticuatro caballeros y damas. A la cabeza se la asamblea había una pabellón blanco que daba una sombra a un trono de raíces nudosas. Ahí estaba sentada la reina Islanzadí tan imperial y orgullosa como la primera vez que Eragon la había visto. Traía una túnica color azul celeste, y en su cintura un cinturón de plata. En su hombro derecho estaba posado un cuervo blanco. Tras de ellos la puerta se cerró pesadamente.

Aymie se arrodilló en el piso de musgo y fue la primera en darle una reverencia; la siguieron Eragon, Saphira y Blasse. La dragona no apartaba sus grandes ojos color azul de la reina.

La reina se levantó y descendió del trono, dejando ondear su delicado vestido. Se plantó enfrente de Aymie, y le apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la elfa. Con voz potente dijo:

-Levántate- Aymie se levantó. La reina la miró con cariño y pasó sus manos por las mejillas sonrojadas de Aymie con delicadeza- Mi niña- y la abrazó. Aymie la abrazó fuertemente.

-Islanzadí _Dröttning-_ dijo Aymie, con formalidad. La reina dio un paso para atrás y observó a Aymie.

-Hija mía, no sabes cuanto me alegra volverte a ver…- le tocó una mejilla- desde que te fuiste me ha perseguido tu destino, hasta el punto de no saber si volvería a posar mis ojos en ti- miró a Eragon y a las dos dragonas- disculpadme por haberlos ignorado y ser descortés con vosotros, ya que sois nuestros más importantes invitados- Eragon se puso los dedo en los labios e hizo la reverencia que le había enseñado Arya tiempo atrás.

-Islanzadí _Dröttning. Atra estreñí ono thelduin_- Islanzadí lo miró con sus ojos negros.

_-Atra du evarínya ono varda_

_-Un atra mor´ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_- Saphira repitió el saludo a la reina.

-Saphira _Bjartskular_- La reina agachó la cabeza y los miró a los dos- Me alegra que hayáis vuelto- ahora centró la atención en Blasse. Abrió la boca sorprendida- Cómo te llamáis?

_-Blasse_- dijo la dragona nerviosa.

-Hay otro dragón suelto en Alagaësia?- le preguntó la reina sorprendida a Aymie.

-No- Aymie sintió que las manos le sudaban- ella es mi dragona…- dijo finalmente. Un asombro cubrió el salón, nadie se movió durante varios minutos. Todos estaban en shock. La reina se fue temblando hacia atrás hasta sentarse en su trono.

-Es cierto eso?- dijo la reina sin creerlo. Aymie se quito cuidadosamente los guates y levanto su palma derecha. Dejando que todos vieran la _Gedwëy Ignasia_. Islanzadí abrió más los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Mi misión era robar el último huevo que estaba en poder de Galbatorix. Con la ayuda de las estrellas lo conseguí. Pero al descansar el huevo prendió ante mí- La reina se paró temblorosa, más lagrimas rodaron por su mejillas. Al bajar abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

-Bendita seáis, hija mía por devolvernos la dicha y la esperanza en estos días negros!- se separó de Aymie e hizo una reverencia a Blasse- Y tu dragona, bendita seáis también! Y benditos lo ojos que te veáis! - luego miró a todos los nombres caballeros y damas- Mi hija a regresado y nos ha traído de nuevo al Jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra y a Saphira _Bjartskular _y también una nueva buena, que hay un nuevo Jinete y de nuestra sangre en Alagaësia!! Esta noche hemos de celebrar como nunca lo hemos hecho, vaciad los barriles y haced la mejor comida que podáis, por que esta será una noche de danza y canciones!!

Los elfos salieron rápidamente del cuarto. Dejando a la reina Islanzadí y a los Jinetes. La reina se sentó de nuevo en su trono cansada.

-Han sido demasiadas noticias por un día, no es así?- dijo la reina.

_-Nos alegra poderos traer gozo_- dijo Blasse a la reina.

-Esto será algo que todos los elfos recordarán por años- dijo la reina feliz- Y cómo ha sido su viaje?

-Placentero, gracias por su interés- respondió Eragon

-Lamento traerte desgracia en este momento de alegría y gozo, madre – empezó a decir Aymie.

-A que te referís? – pregunto Islanzadí preocupada.

-En nuestro viaje pasamos por a ciudad de Gil´ead…- la reina se sorprendió- ahí he sentido una fuerza extraña y muy poderosa. No sabemos de que bando este pero es una gran posibilidad que este en el lado de Galbatorix- la reina se quedó sin habla- además hemos sido ya atacados por los hombres del Imperio- Islanzadí se sobresaltó- no nos han causado ningún mal – la tranquilizó Aymie- y también es probable que Galbatorix ya sepa de nuestra existencia- dijo apuntando hacia Blasse y ella. La reina se tomó tiempo para hablar.

-Eso son datos muy importantes, gracias por traérnoslos- dijo la reina con voz temblorosa- lo hablaré esto con los sabios…no preocupáis…- se levantó y aplaudió. Una elfa con una vestimenta marrón salió de la nada- debéis de estar cansados, mañana me contarán su viaje detenidamente, Ellaen- la elfa se acercó.

-Si su majestad?

-Levadlos a sus aposentos- dijo la reina.

-Jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira _Bjartskular, _seguidme- su voz era suave. Eragon y Saphira la empezaron a seguir. Aymie se quedó con la reina un rato más.

**--**

-Oh! Hija mía había sufrido por tu ausencia, al desaparecer Arya y dejarte ir, mi corazón se hizo pedazos. Nuestra casa estuvo oscura y sola, durante tu ausencia

-Ya estoy aquí, y tu sufrimiento tendrá fin- la reina sonrió agradecida – Arya se encuentra aquí?- la cara de la reina se entristeció.

-No, ella ha regresado a Surda, con los Vardenos hace unos días- Aymie se entristeció- se cual es tu dolor… no la has visto durante diecisiete años, si mi memoria no me falla…

-Si, regresará pronto?

-Es probable, pero no te quiero dar falsas esperanzas…

-Comprendo…podéis disculparnos? – le dijo en nombre de las dos.

-Sentidse libres, aquí eres libre…- le dijo Islanzadí. Aymie salió de la gran sala.

**--**

Eragon se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo de la casa que en otros tiempos había sido de Vrael dispuesto a descansar un poco. Saphira entró y apoyó su cabeza cerca de él. Apenas iba a cerrar los ojos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se levantó torpemente y abrió la puerta. Unos ojos verdes lo miraron.

-Me disculpo, si estaban descansando… talvez debería de venir más tarde…- dijo Aymie apenada.

-No, no te preocupes… a que haz venido?- le dio Eragon invitándola a pasar con gestos. Aymie se quedó en el umbral.

-Disculpen mi descortesía pero Blasse esta esperando abajo, y le sería descortés si entrase…

-No, comprendemos- dijo Eragon

-Creí que quisiesen ver una de las maravillas de Ellesméra, pero si quieren quedarse descansando, lo comprenderé…- Eragon sonrió.

-Me encantaría

_-Estoy cansada por el viaje, disculpen que no os acompañe_- se disculpó Saphira.

-Tu decisión es completamente aceptable, no pedís disculpas por ella- le dijo Aymie. Eragon salió de la casa junto a ella. Al bajar estaba Blasse, temblaba por la emoción.

_-Qué visitaremos?-_ dijo la dragona alegre.

--Una de mis partes favoritas- dijo Aymie con misterio- síganme.

Blasse y Eragon la siguieron entre los senderos de flores que tenía la Cuidad de Pino. A lo lejos una construcción que abarcaba varios árboles sorprendió a Eragon. No recordaba aquel edificio, lo cual le causo una inmensa curiosidad, aparte que quería conocer más sobre Aymie. El edificio tenía grandes ventanales con escenas de su historia. Todos con vivos colores.

El primero vio que eran los elfos mucho antes de la guerra con los dragones. El segundo representaba la guerra con los dragones. A Eragon le recorrió un escalofrío al ver un dragón muy fiero mordiendo a varios elfos. El tercero era un chico viendo un huevo; el cual se imaginó que debía de ser el elfo Eragon, de donde provenía su nombre. El siguiente representaba el acuerdo de paz entre elfos y dragones. Los demás tenían batallas memorables de los Jinetes.

-Qué es este lugar?- pregunto Eragon viendo los vitrales.

-Este lugar es la biblioteca de Ellesméra, la más grande y completa de toda Alagaësia y también de Surda. Sin contar que tiene los escritos más viejos de todos- dijo Aymie orgullosa.

Subieron la escalera y abrieron las puertas. Por adentro era todavía más espaciosa de lo que se veía por afuera. Eragon vio un mar de estantes con pergaminos fielmente acomodados.

Este lugar tiene seis pisos, tres en la superficie y otros tres bajo tierra- explicó Aymie. Eragon estaba sorprendido- Hacer esta biblioteca tardó años y encontrar todos los pergaminos que la componen ha costado a nuestra raza miles de años.

-Es un honor encontrarme es este edificio- dijo Eragon con la boca seca. Blasse entró tímidamente

-No te preocupes Blasse, es un honor que entres aquí- la invitó Aymie. A la derecha de la puerta estaba un escritorio con una elfa con el cabello azabache y ojos de color miel. Alzó la vista y sonrió. Se paró y fue con Eragon, Aymie y Blasse.

-Bienvenidos! Es un honor que este aquí, Eragon Asesino de Sombra- Vestía una túnica verde opaco y su voz era como un flautín.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- le respondió el chico.

-Princesa! Es una alegría que ya hayáis vuelto y todavía aún más con un dragón!- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola, Allúvia – saludó amablemente Aymie y la abrazó. Allúvia sonrió. Eso sorprendió a Eragon, la última vez que había ido, a Arya solo la saludaban y eran pocos los privilegiados que la abrazaban.

-Y también nos alegra que estéis aquí, oh dragona!- e hizo otra reverencia a Blasse.

_-Gracias por su atención_- agradeció la dragona.

-Bueno, los dejo que disfruten la sabiduría de los pergaminos- dijo sonriente Allúvia y se fue a su escritorio.

-Vengan!- dijo Aymie- bajando unas escaleras que estaban en el centro. Ya abajo todo Eragon preguntó.

-Conocéis a Allúvia?- Aymie sonrió traviesamente.

-Ella es una amiga de la infancia, es mucho mayor que yo, pero desde siempre la conozco… todos los pergaminos están acomodados por temas, por años y por escritores.

_-Están acomodados rigurosamente, no?_- dijo Blasse

-Si…

-Y eso para qué?- preguntó Eragon

-Verán- Aymie respiró profundo- Están en tres partes porque por temas es mucho menos tardado encontrar algún texto… están acomodados por años para saber que tan reciente es ese texto, así si necesitas algún conjuro moderno es más fácil de encontrarlo… y por escritores para el deleite de los lectores, cada quien tiene algún escritor preferido- dijo- los campos más importares de la biblioteca son: medicina, historia, magia, arte, calculo y ciencias- recitó- cada uno tiene un nivel en la biblioteca.

Aymie los paseó por toda la biblioteca, empezando por los niveles que estaban bajo tierra. Al llegar al sexto nivel se separaron. Ahí estaba toda la historia de Alagaësia desde que los elfos llegaron. Eragon paseaba sus dedos maravillado por los pergaminos. Estos eran sumamente más extensos que los demás, un solo pergamino podía tener el diámetro del codo de Eragon hasta su palma.

Aymie se paseaba entre los estantes contestando las dudas de Eragon y Blasse.

-Aquí también se encuentran los textos de cada veneno que utilizan los Sombras y criaturas similares… también tenemos escritos que fueron escritos por demonios para incrementar el poder de los monstruos de la oscuridad…- explicaba Aymie. Dio un paso y sintió que sus piernas no le respondían- No!- susurró- se desplomó hacia el piso haciendo un ruido sondo que retumbó por todas las paredes.

-Aymie, estas bien?- se asustó Eragon. Salió a la carrera y encontró a Aymie levantándose. Blasse estaba del otro lado.

_-Qué paso?-_ dijo preocupada

-No se preocupen sólo fue un mal paso- dijo y se sacudió.

-Segura? No te pasó nada?

-No te preocupes Blasse- dijo Aymie despreocupada y regresó un grueso pergamino amarillento por los años al estante entre uno de color marrón y otro de un marrón más claro. Eragon tardó un tiempo en recuperarse del susto.

-Y por qué tienen escritos de demonios?- pregunto Eragon.

-Hubo una vez una gran lucha entre elfos y Sombras, gracias a las estrellas que esa guerra sólo duró poco tiempo, en la cual los elfos derrotaron a los Sombras y los exterminaron a casi todos…- Eragon nunca había escuchado aquella historia- pero eso fue ya hace muchos años, antes de nuestra guerra con los dragones, y ha sido una historia olvidada, pero en ese entonces los Sombras no eran tan poderosos como ahora…- terminó de decir con misterio- estos pergaminos fueron recuperados difícilmente…

-Es una historia espeluznante, he de admitirlo- dijo Eragon,

-Si, creo que si- dijo Aymie riéndose- miren que hora es! Debemos regresar para prepararnos para la fiesta!

_-Tienes razón_- dijo Blasse. Los tres regresaron hacia sus aposentos.

-Muchas gracias, me he divertido mucho- dijo Eragon al pie de las escaleras para sus aposentos.

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo Aymie alegre- te veo al rato- se despidió.

-Claro- dijo Eragon y subió los escalones y abrió la puerta. Saphira dormitaba. Eragon trató de entrar sin hacer ruido. En la cama había ropa nueva cuidadosamente doblada con una nota. Eragon la abrió y la leyó la fluida escritura.

_Saludos, Eragon Asesino de Sombra._

_Yo, Islanzadí, reina de todos los elfos de la casa de Ellesméra, te pido con humildad que aceptéis esa ropa, la han tejido especialmente para ti. Pronto tendrás un guardarropa más extenso pero por ahora acepta esta. _

_Los esperamos en el Árbol Menoa._

_Que la fortuna gobierne vuestros días,_

_La paz anide en vuestro corazón_

_Y las estrellas vigilen vuestro camino. _

_La Reina, Islanzadí_

Eragon se sorprendió que la reina se tomara tantas molestias por ellos. Agarró la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado cuando sin querer despertó a Saphira.

_-Hola, que bueno que ya hayas llegado_- dijo bostezando- _cómo te ha ido?_

-Muy bien- entró al cuarto.

--

Se desvistió y abrió el agua. Ya entre las tibias aguas le contó a Saphira la historia. Se dio un baño rápido y se cambió con la ropa nueva que le habían dejado. La ropa eran unos pantalones de seda color marrón fuerte, la playera era liviana y suave al tacto con un color azul oscuro, las mangas tenían una tira de color plateado al igual que donde se acababa la playera. También tenía un cinto al juego de color plateado. Se vio en el espejo, se veía elegante; se dio una pasada con su peine.

-Qué te parece?- le pregunto a Saphira

_-Te ves bien, listo para la fiesta-_ dijo feliz. Eragon salió de la casa del árbol y vio que ya estaba oscureciendo- _Creo que hay que apurarnos, no debe de tardar en empezar…_

-Tienes razón- Eragon y Saphira se dirigieron hacia el Árbol Menoa.

Él se preguntaba como iba a estar vestida Aymie. Al llegar se encontró con tres fogatas alrededor del Árbol Menoa, una gigantesca mesa estaba al costado del árbol. y todos los elfos estaban ya reunidos. La reina Islanzadí estaba al pie del árbol. Al verlos les hizo una seña que fueran hacia ella.

-Estamos aquí reunidos porque El Jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira _Bjartskular_ han regresado con nosotros y…- dijo con fuerza- por que nuestra princesa Aymie nos ha traído honor y gloria al ser ella, el último Jinete!!- Los elfos empezaron a dividirse para dejar pasar a Blasse y a Aymie.

Eragon abrió los ojos de par en par. Aymie traía un vestido largo fino de color rosa pastel. Que le dejaba ver los hombros y parte de la espalda. El vestido era de un color más fuerte de abajo y se iba clareando conforme iba subiendo. Su largo cabello esta recogido en un moño que tenía adornos del color de su vestido. El vestido dejaba ver claramente la bella forma de la elfa. Se veía nerviosa al pasar entre todos los elfos. Cuando llegó al frente donde estaba la reina se paró junto a Eragon.

-Aymie…- le susurró

-Si, Eragon?- dijo la elfa acercándose a él. Eragon olió una aroma a fresas silvestres

-Te ves… muy bien- dijo y se sonrojó un poco. La elfa sonrió agradecida.

-Gracias, tu también…- dijo mirándolo con sus ojos de jade que tenía- Eragon…

-Si?...

-Estoy nerviosa…- admitió la elfa- nunca me ha gustado estar al frente…

-Calma, todo pasará- y le agarró la mano por atrás-

-Gracias- le contestó Aymie.

La reina empezó a dar un discurso pero el chico no le prestó mucha atención por estar observando disimuladamente a Aymie.

-Esta fiesta es en honor, también por nuestra nueva alegría y orgullo, Blasse_ Btrûstedies_, que ha de ser recordada durante muchos milenios- Blasse se ocultó tímidamente con su ala.

La música empezó a sonar despacio. Todos se quedaron viéndolos, como si esperasen algo. Eragon nervioso quiso entrar en contacto con ella.

_-Aymie?_

_-Mande?_

_-Qué esperan para bailar?_

_-Que la reina lo inaugure y que bailemos…_

_-Qué?!_- dijo nervioso

_-Es costumbre que el baile lo inauguren aquellos que se le esta haciendo el baile!-_ dijo ella también nerviosa. Eragon se puso tenso.

_-Pero no se bailar formal…-_ dijo asustado

_-No te preocupes… sígueme a mí, es muy sencillo y relájate_…- la reina la interrumpió

-Ahora, inaugurar el baile!- dijo alegre. Eragon sintió que las piernas le temblaban pero pasó al frente junto con Aymie. Trato de respirar normal, pero su corazón se agitaba.

-Ahora- le susurró Aymie para que nadie los oyese- es muy sencillo… haz una reverencia- él la hizo- ahora espera que yo te la haga…- se acercaron- primero pon tu mano izquierda en mi cintura…- él lo hizo temblorosamente. Ella puso su mano derecha en su hombro - Ahora dame tu mano derecha- le dijo y le tendió la mano. Los dos se agarraron. La música empezó a sonar más fuerte- Ahora sígueme… primero es un paso atrás… luego uno hacia delante… uno para la derecha y te volteas… ahora uno para adelante… ahora no me vallas a soltar con tu mano derecha pero la izquierda suéltala…- ella extendió su brazo izquierdo y se regresó – ahora me haces para atrás…- dijo cuando estaba entre los brazos de Eragon, este hizo lo que ella le decía.

Ella era liviana y a él no le costó aprender las maniobras básicas del baile de los elfos. Al poco tiempo ya podía bailar sueltamente. Al terminar la canción Eragon tenía a Aymie abajo a simples centímetros de su cara. Sentía su respiración agitada, su perfume a fresas silvestres y su calido aliento. Los elfos aplaudieron. A Eragon le costó un tiempo reaccionar y volver aparar a Aymie.

-El baile ha quedado formalmente inaugurado!- dijo la reina abriendo los brazos. Rápidamente los elfos se pusieron a cantar y a bailar como les era costumbre. Eragon se quedó parado cerca de la multitud.

-Eragon!- le susurró Aymie

-Mande?

-Ven, debemos de estar con la reina hasta que ella baile!- le dijo. Eragon se acercó hacia ella. Y se sentaron en la enorme mesa que estaba a un costado de donde todos estaban bailando. Ahí se sentaron junto a la reina.

-Han bailado majestuosamente- los felicitó la reina

-Es un gusto que le hayamos complacido- le respondió Eragon.

La reina sonrió satisfecha. Pasaron unas canciones para que la reina quisiese bailar. Se paró orgullosa y se fue al centro, esperó que su bailarín apareciese. Eragon se asombró de ver a Oromis bailando con la reina. Eran el centro de atención, bailaban sueltamente y elegantemente. Al acabarse la canción la reina Islanzadí los invitó a Aymie y Eragon a acompañarlos. No les quedo otra opción. Fueron otra vez en medio de la gente y se dispusieron a bailar. Eragon ya podía dirigir a Aymie puesto que ya le había agarrado a la técnica. Empezaron a bailar, la canción era epopeya que hablaba sobre un elfo enamorado de una bella elfa, pero no podían estar juntos por que eran de categoría diferente y él tenía otras misiones. La melodía era viva y rítmica. La canción los fue absorbiendo, hasta que bailaban con verdadera pasión. Al terminar tenían las respiraciones agitadas y eran los únicos que bailaban. La reina y Oromis se habían sentado a verlos. Glaedr estaba sentado atrás de Oromis. A Eragon se le empezó a subir la sangre a la cabeza, esperó que no notaran que se estaba sonrojando. Se fueron a sentar de nuevo.

_-Oh! Han bailado exquisito! Con verdadera pasión!-_ los felicitaba Blasse

_-No sabia que supieras bailar tan bien!-_les decía Saphira. Los dos se sonrojaron.

-Has cambiado mucho- le dijo la pacifica voz de Oromis a Eragon- Ya no eres el joven que había conocido…- lo miró y luego miró a Aymie con ojos paternales- Y tu, haz cambiado y crecido tanto… me da gusto que volvieses… y me da gusto de volverte a ver Saphira!- le dijo al verla.

_-A mi también!_

-Y me da gusto verte y poder conocerte Blasse _Btrûstedies_, será un honor ser tu mentor- le dijo a Blasse.

_-Me da gusto poder verte de nuevo Saphira y conocerte Blasse Btrûstedies_ - dijo Glaedr con alegría.

_-Gracias_- dijo Blasse cohibida.

Empezaron a platicar todos. A las horas sirvieron la cena, que estaba deliciosa. Los elfos habían sacado todo su saber culinario para aquella ocasión. Después empezaron a bailar como siempre Eragon los había visto, con música, canciones y danzas que embrujaban. Hasta los dragones empezaron a bailar. Agitaban las alas y las colas felices. Eragon veía fijamente a Saphira bailar, era un baile salvaje pero animoso y vivo. Nunca la había visto de aquella manera. Se quedó pensando y se levantó.

-Me haría el honor de bailar con migo, princesa?- le dijo besando la delicada mano de Aymie

-Encantada!- dijo ella y se fueron a bailar.

Eragon perdió la noción del tiempo como en Ceris, pero bailó y bailó con Aymie. Cuando la fiesta se acabó acompañó a Aymie a sus aposentos. Estaba enfrente con el de Arya. Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago.

-Muchas gracias por bailar con migo- le dijo cuando Aymie estaba en la puerta.

-De nada, ha sido una velada increíble- dijo ella con cierto toque de formalidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches…- dijo y cerró con cuidado la puerta. Eragon estaba inmóvil, no se lo hubiese imaginado. Llegó Saphira caminando veloz.

_-Blasse y Glaedr ya se fueron a descansar, ha sido una noche sin igual, te estaba buscando, dónde estabas?_

-Acompañe a Aymie a su alcoba- Sonó un fuerte sonido en la habitación de Aymie.

_-Qué paso?-_ pregunto Saphira

-Aymie? Esta todo bien?- preguntó Eragon tocando la puerta. Pero no hubo respuesta- Aymie? Estas bien?- el pánico se apoderó de Eragon, giró la perilla. Ahí estaba Aymie tirada en el suelo- Háblale a Blasse! Y a la reina!- le dijo Eragon a Saphira- Aymie?- dijo levantándola y la puso en su regazo- Aymie? Aymie contéstame- tomó su pulso, estaba muy bajo, le abrió un ojo, estaba ausente- Aymie?- entonces llegó Blasse que entró por el amplio balcón que la elfa tenía.

_-Qué le ha pasado?_

-Se ha desmayado- dijo Eragon meneando a la elfa. Después de Blasse llegó Saphira y Glaedr. Por la puerta entraron Oromis y la reina Islanzadí.

-Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la reina asustada

-Se ha desmayado

-Hija, Aymie? Háblanos- dijo la reina empezando a sollozar.

-Eragon, acuéstala en la cama, por favor- le dijo Oromis preocupado. La confusión y la preocupación reinaron la habitación durante unos momentos que para Eragon fueron eternos. Al final, Oromis le dijo- Eragon, ve a descansar- Eragon negó con la cabeza- Ya haz hecho lo que se podía hacer, mañana la verás…

-No, no me quiero ir- dijo Eragon

-Mañana la podrás ver, mañana también empieza tus lecciones – Saphira y Eragon, vayan a descansar- su voz era paciente pero a la vez esperaba obediencia absoluta. Renegando y enojados los dos se fueron a sus aposentos. Saphira notó la preocupación de Eragon.

_-Calma, mañana la verás y estará mejor…_

-Eso espero, y si de nuevo su enfermedad la atacó? No soportaría verla de nuevo así…fui tan entupido en la biblioteca y no darme cuenta que su enfermedad la atacaba de nuevo…- se reprochaba

_-Oromis y los demás sabios la curaran, no te preocupes_…- Y le tocó un hombro con su hocico. Él se lo agradeció. Se cambió para dormir, giró el aparato que Oromis le había dado para que lo despertase y se acostó sin decirle nada más a Saphira.


	14. La Enfermedad

***** La Enfermedad*****

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Diön._- Marca plateada en la piel que sólo tiene la realeza de los elfos

_Ebrithil_.- Maestro

_Bjartskular._- Escamas Brillantes

_Rimgar.-_ Serie de ejercicios físicos que los elfos utilizan para mantenerse en forma y no perder elasticidad.

Un sonido fuerte en la puerta sacó a Murtagh de sus sueños. De mala gana se levantó y abrió. Dio un respingo al ver a Iden parado en el umbral de su habitación. Lo vio con esos horribles ojos negros que poseía, lo estudió. A Murtagh le fastidiaba el aire de superioridad con el que lo estudiaba detenidamente.

Prepárate para salir hacia Helgrid… - le dijo en tono de orden y se dio la vuelta- y… apresúrate – añadió.

Claro- Murtagh cerró la puerta y se dedicó a cambiarse de mala gana. ¿A Helgrid? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba Iden de ese despreciable lugar? Espina entró en contacto con él.

_Ya estás despierto?_

_Si…- _de mala gana_- cómo has dormido?_

_Bien_ – una excitación se oía en la voz del dragón.

_Qué sucede?_ – preguntó Murtagh sorprendido por aquél comportamiento. En la torre de Iden no había mucho que hacer y estar feliz y ansioso no era algo común ahí.

_Hoy saldré de esta jaula!_ – dijo el dragón.

Murtagh sonrió. Sabía que en esa celda Espina no se podía mover mucho y que necesitaba más espacio, así que un descanso para estirarse y salir volando no les caería mal. Además en el cielo no eran presas de Galbatorix ni del Sombra. Un alivio llenó a Murtagh al ver la situación de esa manera, abrió la puerta y bajó hacia donde estaba Espina. Ahí los dos guardias abrieron la jaula. Espina salió rápidamente hacia el patio. Estiró sus alas, sus poderosas piernas y batió su cola contento.

_Te sientes bien?_

_Claro!_- dijo el dragón feliz. Murtagh lo abrazó.

_Me alegro mucho_- y sonrió. A paso apurado llegó Iden. Junto con él llegó un **erdor** a muerte.

Veo que ya estáis listos para el viaje…- dijo con malicia- Partiremos en un segundo…- se volteó y habló con un guardia en una lengua desconocida para Murtagh y Espina. Murtagh sin perder tiempo se trepó en la silla de Espina. Tomó aire, como añoraba esos momentos. Iden regresó su atención a Murtagh y al Dragón. Al poco tiempo el guardia le trajó un fino caballo negro- Estáis listos para partir?- dijo el Sombra.

Si…- dijo Murtagh mirando a Espina fijamente. Definitivamente se sentía mejor arriba de él.

Una última cosa…- Iden sonrió con aquel satisfacción que le daba el sufrimiento de los demás- no traten de huir… o lo pagarán caro- su cara adoptó un silencio macabro- todo entendido?

Si…- dijo a regañadientes Murtagh.

Y así empezó su viaje hacia Helgrid; la guarida de los Ra´zac. Un viaje que no entusiasmaba a Murtagh ni a Espina.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Eragon se despertó con el ruido del aparato extraño del color y forma de una almendra. Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos hacia la cara, preocupado por Aymie. Se levanto lentamente y se fue a lavar con cierta pesadez. Para cuando él había terminado Saphira ya estaba despierta y lo esperaba.

_Buenos días pequeñajo, cómo has dormido?_

Bien- dijo Eragon con pesar y tomó la bandeja que le habían dejado con comida

_Calma, está bien…-_ le dijo Saphira mirándolo. Eragon no dijo nada y se dedicó a comer lo que le habían dejado. Después se fueron hacia la casa de Oromis. En el trascurso Eragon estubo bastante distraído y callado con Saphira, a veces decía un "si" o un "no" o solo movía la cabeza en senial de aprobación, así que Saphira dejó de intentar hablar con él, sabía que él necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

Oromis estaba sentado como de costumbre en la mesa que tenía afuera y escribía apresuradamente en un pergamino. Alzó su sabia vista a Eragon y Saphira que se aproximaban. Glaedr aterrizó delicadamente atrás de Oromis y los miró con sus ojos dorados.

_Qué bien que ya están aquí_…- les dijo. Cuando se acercaron más, Oromis se paró.

_Cómo habéis dormido?_

_Bien-_ dijo Saphira. Oromis enarcó una ceja.

Después de tus lecciones podrás ir a ver a Aymie- le dijo a Eragon y le puso sus manos en sus hombros- Pero necesito que pongáis tu mente aquí, y no con ella…

Si, Maestro- respondió Eragon. Oromis sonrió satisfecho.-Cómo esta?

No tan bien como quisiéramos…

Ya saben que es su enfermedad?- dijo Eragon esperanzado aunque una gran parte de él le advertía lo contrario.

No, aun no tenemos idea… No les comento nada en el trascurso del viaje?

Nada, se la cayó…- dijo Eragon triste y cerró los puños para reprimir una ola de lágrimas. Oromis cerró los ojos.

Ahora- dijo cambiándole tema de conversación- empezaréis con Rimgar y tu Saphira iras a volar con Glaedr- Los dos dragones emprendieron el vuelo- Ahora dejadme ver tus habilidades…- Eragon empezó a hacer las primeras poses del Rimgar y poco a poco iba avanzando a las más difíciles. No había perdido tanta elasticidad y estaba haciendo los ejercicios bastante bien para todo el tiempo que los habia dejado de practicar. Todo trascurría bien hasta que recordó a Aymie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo- levántate Eragon…- le pidió calmadamente Oromis.

Si, Maestro- dijo y reinicio el ejercicio, pero lamentablemente le sucedió lo mismo. Se levanto y Oromis lo observó fijamente, aunque con una mirada inexpresiva.

Debes de poner tu mente en blanco y concentrarte, Eragon- el muchacho asintió. Empezó a concentrarse en los pequeños ruidos a su alrededor, poco a poco la calma se fue apoderando de él, con unas pocas respiraciones dejó su mente en blanco y siguió enfocado en lo que Oromis le pedía. Empezó de nuevo los ejercicios y los culminó con éxito, al terminar su cuerpo le temblaba. Su cuerpo le estaba reclamando las grandes exigencias que Eragon le estaba pidiendo- Bien, no esperaba mas ni menos- dijo Oromis- Ahora ve a lavarte. Eragon se fue a lavar y Oromis lo acompañó.

Maestro…

Si, Eragon?

Sabías la verdad de mí?- Oromis enarcó una de sus cejas.

Explícate…

Me refiero si sabias que era hijo de Morzan y que Murtagh era mi hermano…- dijo lentamente. Oromis bajó su mirada.

No, no lo sabía… Arya nos trajo esas noticias recientemente- le dijo- pero no te dejes gobernar por esa idea, no eres nada parecido a él- dijo Oromis. Eragon pudo notar en su voz un hilo de dolor y enojo aunque no supo la razón.

Maestro, los Jinetes tenían familia?- dijo Eragon vistiéndose de nuevo. Oromis lo miró tristemente.

Los Jinetes no se daban el lujo de tener familias, aún que algunos las tuvieron, no te voy a mentir al decirte que no experimentaban el amor como cualquiera otra persona, pero tenían una vida de deberes y misiones que los mantenían lejos de sus familias y eso no era justo para su pareja…

Por qué no me hablaron sobre Aymie, la vez pasada?- se atrevió Eragon a preguntar.

Porque todavía no convenía que supieses de ella- le dijo Oromis con la serenidad que lo distinguía.

Qué es exactamente la _Diön_?- preguntó Eragon impaciente por aplacar sus dudas

La _Diön_ Eragon, es una magia muy antigua, se remonta desde mucho antes que los elfos llegamos a Alagaësia; aparte de ser una marca que distingue a la realeza, les da sabiduría y poderes superiores a los demás, con excepción de los Jinetes...

Entonces, la Reina es más poderosa que cualquier elfo que viva?

Si… y no, poderes no necesariamente se refiere a la magia, se puede referir al tamaño de su intelecto, o alguna otra virtud…

Ya había habido una princesa Jinete?

No, en nuestros largos años no había pasado nada semejante, Aymie es la primera que lo es…- a Eragon le llegó una duda- será una leyenda.

Maestro, había sido antes un Jinete una mujer?

Disculpa?- Oromis apretó la mandíbula.

Si… nunca he escuchado de una mujer que sea Jinete, las hubo?- Oromis observó el cielo, luego bajó la cabeza y se puso a meditar.

No…- soltó- Nunca hubo ninguna mujer que fuese Jinete.

Por que?- preguntó Eragon. Su curiosidad empezó a crecer. Además se empezó a maravillar de Aymie.

Eragon, creo que deberías de ir a meditar…

Pero, maestro… quiero saber…

Lo sé, pero este no es el momento más adecuado- después Oromis lo mandó a meditar en el bosque. Eragon había perdido. Al llegar, Eragon le describió todo lo que había visto y oído en el claro- Oromis sonrió satisfecho- Haz progresado notablemente…

Un aleteo se empezó a escuchar y Glaedr y Saphira aparecieron en el cielo azul.

_Saphira esta en buena forma_…- dijo Glaedr a Oromis

Al igual que Eragon, ahora podéis marcharos- le dijo Oromis a Eragon

Maestro, iré a practicar mañana con Vanir?- añadió Eragon

No, todavía no- le dijo Oromis- ahora podéis ir a ver a Aymie…- Eragon sonrió y se dirigieron a los aposentos de la elfa. Al estar frente a la puerta Saphira lo paró.

_Debes recordar que esta en malas condiciones… lo puedes soportar?-_ Eragon tomó aire.

Si…- y tocó la puerta. Una elfa alta con cabello plateado les abrió la puerta- Quisiéramos ver a Aymie, se puede?

Si…- dijo la elfa en un susurro.

Eragon y Saphira pasaron a la espaciosa habitación de Aymie. Ella estaba en la cama tapada con sus sabanas finas. Eragon empezó a avanzar lentamente. A un lado de la cama estaba una silla de caoba, así que se sentó en ella. Blasse estaba del otro lado con su cabeza recargada en la otra mitad de la gigantesca cama.

Cómo estas?

_No muy bien, pero mejoraré…- _dijo Blasse sin mirarlos, los ojos de la dragona estaban perdidos en su propia mente.

_Nos alegra escuchar eso…-_ le dijo Saphira y se sentó al frente de la cama.

Aymie estaba pálida, fría y tiesa. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, sus labios humectados estaban partidos, sus lacios cabellos estaban opacos y no dejaba de temblar. Al verla por primera vez Eragon no podía creer que estuviese así. Se sentó afligido y tomó una de sus manos.

No ha despertado?- le preguntó a Blasse sin dejar de mirar a la elfa.

_No… ni he podido entrar en su mente… una fortaleza la protege y es impenetrable…_

_Qué síntomas ha tenido?-_ preguntó Saphira apenada

_No, muchos, en la noche tubo fiebre alta y parece que algo la atormenta… se movía de un lado a otro violentamente… Oromis la ha tenido que amarrar a la cama para que no se lastimará por sus movimientos…_- dijo la dragona con dolor y una lágrima recorrió las escamas de su mejilla. Eragon siguió frotando la mano de Aymie hasta que llegó a una correa que la sujetaba fuertemente, y entendió a que se refería Blasse con que la tenían amarrada.

_Todo pasará…-_ la quiso reconfortar Saphira.

Las dos dragonas empezaron a hablar pero Eragon no les prestó atención. Solo veía a Aymie y le sobaba cariñosamente la mano. De pronto Aymie abrió los ojos. Eragon se asustó al ver su pupila totalmente dilatada. Aunque los hubiera abierto estaba ausente y no los podía ver. Se trató de sentar pero las correas que la amaraban no le permitían mucho movimiento. Se empezó a mover violentamente como Blasse había descrito. Trataba de huir de algo por que parecía como si corriese. Unas indescifrables palabras salieron de sus labios. Eragon se concentró para saber que decía…_ Dejadme… no!...-_ susurraba con miedo. El ataque le duró como medía hora. Cada vez a Eragon le quedaban menos fuerzas para resistir aquello. Al pasar el horrible ataque Eragon se puso de pie.

Comprendo tu dolor, Blasse y si hay alguna manera de aminorarlo, por favor háznoslo saber…

_No hay nada, amenos que Aymie se recupere… pero gracias por su amabilidad_- Un sentimiento de lastima recorrió a Eragon.

_Nos retiramos, y avísenos si pudiéramos hacer algo_…- dijo Saphira y los dos regresaron a su habitación.

La tarde no avanzó como a Eragon le hubiese gustado. La tristeza invadía cada centímetro de Ellesméra, el bosque podía comprender aquel sufrimiento de los elfos y trataba de ser solidario. Los árboles parecían sombras frágiles, los animales murmuraban palabras de pena, las flores se habían cerrado.

_Pobre Blasse… no se que haría yo si eso te pasará_- le dijo Saphira triste al entrar a su casa.

Calma, no me pasará… - la tranquilizó Eragon

Eragon le había dicho a Saphira sobre sus preguntas a Oromis. Ella al igual que él se sorprendió de que ninguna mujer había sido Jinete antes. Pero también experimentaron un sentimiento de saber más. ¿Por qué Oromis no le habría querido decir más cosas a Eragon sobre el porqué las mujeres no habían sido Jinetes? ¿Por qué habría reaccionado de tal manera? ¿Tendrían un gran secreto? ¿Si hubiese secreto, cuál sería? ¿Sería importante? Ésas y más incógnitas pasaron por las mentes de Eragon y Saphira.

Eragon y Saphira no salieron más de su casa, Eragon tratando de huir del recuerdo fantasmagórico de Aymie se durmió. No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente. La cual trascurrió normalmente y sin ninguna mejoría.

No Eragon, concéntrate más… y trata de mantener de nuevo el equilibrio- lo regañaba Oromis. Eragon con pesar hacía la nueva y difícil maniobra que Oromis le estaba enseñando. Saphira y Glaedr repasaban las tácticas de guerra en el aire. Entre aquel ajetreo llegó un elfo de mediana estatura corriendo.

Oromis y Glaedr_ Ebrithil_ Eragon Asesino de Sombra y Saphira _Bjartskular- _dijo jadeando- la reina necesita que valláis a ver a Aymie, rápido- la alarma alarmó a todos y rápido se dirigieron hacía el cuarto de Aymie.

Al entrar en la habitación solo se podían oír sollozos de la Reina. Islanzadí sostenía un pañuelo y con el se secaba las abundantes lagrimas de sus ojos. Eragon miró a Aymie se retorcía de dolor y parecía que destruiría la cama. Gritaba y lloraba. Las lágrimas de la elfa sorprendieron a Eragon, no eran lágrimas normales; sino de sangre. Eragon sintió que las piernas las fallaban y se apoyo en Saphira que estaba igual de impactada. La cara de Oromis se lleno de sufrimiento. Ante la escena Aymie empezó a decir unas palabras, pero le eran descifrables para todos.

Maestro, por qué esta llorando en sangre?- dijo asustado y en un hilo de voz ya que nunca había visto algo semejante ni se lo había imaginado.

El llanto de sangre es la peor pena y dolor que se puede sufrir, Eragon… Aymie ahora esta sufriendo demasiado…- la respuesta dejo helado a Eragon y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Eragon se trato de concentrar en las palabras que decía Aymie… al principio sólo le eran letras revueltas pero lentamente empezó a entender aquel murmullo. Al oír aquellas palabras se hizo para atrás, lo que ocasionó que cayera. Rápidamente Oromis y Saphira lo levantaron, pero estaba tieso y temblaba.

_Qué ha pasado?_

Sus palabras…- murmuró Eragon sin aliento

Que dice? Lo haz entendido?- lo zangoloteó Oromis

Si…- pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Aymie, esta vez agudos y entendibles…

Blasse…- se movía violentamente de un lado hacia el otro y de adelante hacia atrás. Blasse apoyó su cabeza debajo de la mano fría de Aymie- Eragon… - dijo asustada en un chillido- no!! Saphira!- se retorcía y todos la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos- Arya!! Madre!!- la reina se quiso desmayar al escuchar su nombre- Oromis! Glaedr!- y terminó diciendo un nombre no tan claro. Eragon recuperó las fuerzas y fue hacia donde Aymie estaba acostada. La agarró de los hombros cariñosamente. Ella se dejó de mover un momento, pero de pronto sus correas que le sujetaban sus delicadas muñecas se rompieron y tomó fuertemente a Eragon de sus hombros, lo colocó enfrente de ella, cara a cara- Mátame!!- le susurró pero sin soltarlo.

Y siguió llorando sangre. De nuevo empezó a recitar los nombres, Eragon podía ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento en la cara de Aymie. Apretaba la quijada y tensaba todo su liviano cuerpo. A Eragon se le resbaló una lágrima al oír las últimas palabras entendibles de la elfa.

No! Déjalo en paz… él no tiene la culpa… - la agonía se le notaba en la cara y en su voz- No!! Eragon!!- dejó escapar un grito de agonía que hizo temblar a todo Du Weldenvarden.

Eragon sintió unos brazos que lo sacaban de las manos de Aymie. Era Oromis, el muchacho no puso resistencia por el impacto que las palabras y el grito le produjeron. Oromis lo sacó del cuarto y a Saphira también. Ya afuera Eragon se desplomó, se llevó las manos hacia la cara y dejó que las lágrimas humedecieran su cara.

Ya es hora que se vayan a sus aposentos…- les dijo Oromis recuperándose del grito, aquel grito devastador también había creado gran impacto en él.

_Pero…_- empezó a decir Saphira, su voz estaba temblorosa- _por qué?_

Verla en esas circunstancias no es muy saludable para ustedes…- dijo y ayudó a Eragon a levantarse. El chico temblaba al levantarse y le costaba mantener el equilibrio- Estas bien, Eragon?- le preguntó.

Si…- dijo Eragon con un hilo de voz- creo que nos veremos mañana…- dijo limpiándose sus húmedas mejillas.

Nos veremos mañana…- se despidió Oromis y entró de nuevo al cuarto de Aymie.

Eragon trató de caminar pero perdía el equilibrio muy seguido, así que optaron por que Saphira lo llevará a la casa del árbol. Cuando llegaron Eragon se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida. Saphira al verlo se preocupó.

_Estas bien?-_ le dijo y se acercó para verlo a la cara. Su mirada estaba ausente.

Si…- dijo en un hilo de voz. Su mente todavía no dejaba el recuerdo de Aymie llorando sangre. Era algo tan espantoso verla como sufría. Sacudió su cabeza para que su mente quedará en paz.

_Ha sido duro verla así…-_ admitió Saphira

Crees que se curará?

_Eragon, yo no se_…- sus palabras se quedaron en el aire. Eragon trató de zafarse del sentimiento pesimista con respecto a la hermosa elfa.

Qué tipo de enfermedad puede causar tanto sufrimiento?- dijo Eragon empezando a llorar de nuevo.

_No sé, pero todo saldrá bien_…- dijo Saphira y se acercó a él y le lamió la mano.

Gracias…- suspiró- buenas noches…

_Buenas noches, pequeñajo_- le dijo Saphira cariñosamente.

Eragon se durmió muy pronto. Toda la noche soñaba con el dolor de Aymie hasta que el aparato que Oromis le había dado lo sacó de sus pesadillas. Tenía la frente llena de sudor frío y temblaba. Miró a su alrededor Saphira todavía estaba dormida. Suspiró aliviado de que ya se había acabado sus pesadillas. Se desvistió y se lavó. Al terminar, Saphira ya se estaba despertando.

Cómo dormiste?- le pregunto más alegre que en la noche pasada.

_Bien_- dijo Saphira en su bostezo, dejando ver sus grandes dientes- _y tú? Te encuentras mejor?_- él suspiró y tardó tiempo en contestar.

Mejor… - dijo y bajo su mirada.

Desayunó y se fueron a la casa de Oromis. El elfo ya estaba afuera esperándolos. El día empezó con el Rimgar como siempre. Oromis también le enseño unas poses a Saphira para que tuviera más elasticidad. A la dragona no le costó mucho aprenderla y hacerlas. Después se fue con Glaedr para pelear en el cielo. Oromis entró a su casa y sacó unos pergaminos.

Toma, es momento que empieces a memorizar más hechizos…- y le tendió el primer pergamino.

Gracias, Maestro- dijo Eragon y se dedicó a leer el pergamino.

Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Oromis

Mejor…- dijo Eragon- espero que su sufrimiento le dure poco…- dijo y sintió un impulso de volver a llorar. Pero se concentró más en el pergamino.

Debió de ser muy difícil vela en ese estado…- dijo Oromis y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Gracias…- dijo Eragon y siguió leyendo el pergamino.


	15. Helgrid

***** Helgrid *****

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Zar´roc.-_ Suplicio

El viaje había puesto a Murtagh y a Espina más felices. No estaban en tierra salvo por las noches y no tenían que estar en la espantosa presencia de Iden. Con forme se más sea cercaban a Helgrid a Murtagh le crecía la curiosidad de saber quién era el rehén y por que era tan importante. ¿Qué clase de información valiosa traería al Imperio para acabar con los Vardenos y con Eragon?

Algo que no les daba buena pinta era que el Sombra parecía un poco impaciente por alguna razón. Tanto como Espina y Murtagh sabían que no era algo bueno.

Por otra parte Murtagh pasaba más tiempo preocupado por la elfa. No sabía que planes traía el Sombra y por su naturaleza iba a ser algo que produciría mucho dolor y sufrimiento a la elfa. Se perdía en su hermosura, en sus preciosos ojos verdes, en su cabellera, en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en su bella figura sin imperfección alguna. Aunque lo invadía un sentimiento de culpa al saber que su hermano estaba casado con ella, pero cabía la posibilidad que solo estuvieran actuando para no levantar sospechas. Aún así recordaba la mirada de Eragon al verla; en el recuerdo del guardia, la miraba con extremo cariño. Pero sabría lo que Eragon y la elfa tenían cuando los encontraran.

Al pensar en la elfa, Murtagh fantaseaba con la idea de tener una vida normal, tener un hogar, una familia, una esposa y nunca haber tenido que ser prisionero. Envidiaba a Eragon por tener a su alcance a la bella elfa, pero le mantenía todo esto oculto a Espina para no preocuparlo o hacerlo sufrir con una vida que nunca obtendrían. Murtagh sacudió su mente de esos pensamientos, no acostumbraba quedarse pensando mucho tiempo en sus sentimientos hacia la hermosa elfa por miedo de que Iden lo descubriera y pudiera utilizarlo en su contra.

Otras de sus preocupaciones era que no tenía ni una noticia sobre el último huevo. ¿Se habría prendido? ¿Lo tendrán en su poder los Vardenos o los elfos?

Al atardecer del tercer día se podía ver las montañas donde vivían los Ra´zac. A Murtagh le dio un escalofrío ver las negras y picudas cimas. Pensaron en descender para ver a Iden y saber que era lo que empezarían a hacer. Ya en el suelo, el caballo de Iden se acercó cuidadosamente a Espina que no le quitaba la penetrante mirada de encima.

-Hemos llegado las faldas de Helgrid…- anunció Murtagh al Sombra. Iden se veía particularmente feliz con el gran escenario lúgubre y maldito de su alrededor. Murtagh pensó que para Iden un lugar tan horrible debería de ser cálido y acogedor.

-Bien, para el anochecer estaremos ahí…- se dio la vuelta, ató a su corcel a un árbol y conjuró la magia negra para empezar a ascender.

Murtagh se montó de nuevo en Espina y empezaron a seguir al Sombra que se desplazaba con tal facilidad que pareciese que aquel recorrido ya lo hubiera cruzado varias veces. Ya en la cima el aire se empezó a hacer más denso y más helado; una especie de niebla se empezaba a formar. El aliento de Espina se podía ver claramente al subir cada vez más. En la cima entre las tres puntas más altas y escarpadas había una construcción oscura con grandes puertas de hierro. La morada de los Ra´zac tenía su olor peculiar: podrido. Murtagh hizo una cara de desagrado. Iden sonrió al ver que aquel lugar no le gustara. Se aproximó a la puerta y la tocó fuertemente luego pronunció.

-Soy Iden, dejadme pasar junto con mi compañía…- lo dijo con tanta autoridad que no había peligro que los Ra'zac no lo hubieran escuchado. La puerta dejó escapar un rechinido muy agudo, que lastimaba el sentido del oído. Poco a poco la neblina se fue despejando para dejar ver los cuerpos de los Ra´zac cubiertos con esas capas negras que siempre utilizaban.

-Bienvenidos a Helgrid- dijo el Ra´zac más alto con una voz gangosa y rasposa.

Espina exhaló fuego en señal que estaba disgustado. Los Ra´zac lo ignoraron y los invitaron con señas toscas a pasar adentro. El interior de Helgrid no era menos espeluznante que el exterior. En las paredes desnudas de piedra descansaban aparatos de tortura. Con cada paso que daban se descubrían más aparatos fuertes de tortura. Los Ra´zac estaban al parecer encantados de tenerlos ahí. Los invitaron a sentarse en unos bancos de piedra que tenían en lo que parecía una rustica estancia.

-Nos honra su presencia- empezó a decir el Ra´zac más bajo. Su voz era poco entendible.

-Gracias, pero no hemos venido a pasar aquí el tiempo- lo interrumpió Iden- hemos venido por el rehén… queremos ver que información valiosa le podemos sacar- el Sombra se rió macabramente.

-Claro… lo podrán ver en poco tiempo…

-Háblenos de él, ¿en dónde lo capturaron?- preguntó Iden interesado.

-Lo capturamos cuando el Rey nos envió por el primo del Jinete… a Carvahall…- dijo el Ra´zac más bajo

-El propio padre la ha entregado, para que no se fugara con el resto de los aldeanos…- terminó el más alto. Murtahg pudo percibir el odio hacia los humanos de parte del Ra'zac.

-Es una mujer?- preguntó el Sombra impresionado

-Si… es el amor del primo del Jinete…-añadió el Ra´zac alto con un tono burlón. Ellos no podían saber que era el amor, solo sabían lo placentero que era matar y torturar a cualquier ser vivo.

-Cuando podremos verla?- pregunto Iden

-Si les place, podrían pasar a verla en este instante, aunque es muy arrogante y le falta respeto- dijo el Ra´zac más bajo.

-No nos importa, los recuerdos y las vivencias que tiene son sumamente importantes…- se apresuró a decir Iden.

-Entonces seguidme…- dijo el Ra´zac alto y los empezó a conducir por una cantidad de pasillos con celdas llenas de huesos, que para Murtagh parecían humanos, y un gran número de aparatos de tortura. Se preguntaba con impaciencia cuando podrían marcharse de ahí.

Había una celda que estaba cerrada con varios candados. Los Ra´zac los abrieron sin dificultad y entraron. La celda no tenía nada en especial solo que tenía poca paja en el suelo donde al parecer se dormía la rehén. En la pared había una joven de cabello castaño largo y rizado, atada por cadenas, dos en sus muñecas y otras dos en sus pies. Su piel estaba amarillenta y rasposa. Su cara estaba demacrada por el abuso y los malos tratos. Vestía un vestido roído. Incluso junto a ella, Murtagh y Espina parecían nobles; en los tratos. Un gran sentimiento de pena y lastima llenaron a Murtagh y al parecer también a Espina. Los Ra´zac soltaron las cadenas de sus pies y las de las manos; dejando que cayese secamente.

-Levántate!-le ordeno el Ra´zac más bajo y la empujó para apurarla. A Murtagh le hirvió la sangre y desenfundó a _Zar´roc_.

-Cuidado!- los amenazo. Los Ra´zac se hicieron hacia atrás.

-No necesito un perro faldero del Rey para protegerme!- gruño la rehén aún en el suelo.

Se paró con dificultad. Espina rugió al escuchar la contestación de la joven. Pero ella solo se movió poco, trató de ocultar su asombro y su miedo. Había escuchado las historias de los antiguos Jinetes y sus maravillosos dragones. Pero siempre había pensado que eran una sola historia para asustar a los niños y para forzarlos a portarse bien. Pero al ser trasladada a la prisión de los Ra´zac había escuchado el rumor que Eragon se había convertido en Jinete, en esos momentos se empezó a preguntar si de verdad existirían los Dragones. Aunque en su niñez había soñado con ellos, pero nunca había soñado con los Ra´zac y con la otra creatura que estaba junto a ellos. No sabía exactamente que era, pero podía sentir su maldad. Cada vez el mundo estaba más loco, dragones, hechiceros, Ra´zacs, Sombras… ¿Qué seguía… Elfos, enanos?

-Quién eres?- le preguntó con saña Iden.

-Soy Katrina de Carvahall… y ustedes?- dijo con odio.

-Somos Murtagh y Espina…- dijo Murtagh apuntando hacia el dragón rojo que estaba afuera de la celda y a si mismo- y él es…- dijo apuntando a Iden- Es un Sombra, llamado Iden… - dijo con cierto recelo, por las palabras que le había dicho hacia unos momentos por tratarla de ayudar.

-¿Y qué querréis con migo?- dijo altivamente.

-Señores…- dijo Iden refiriéndose a los Ra´zac- gracias por traernos hasta aquí, se pueden retirar…- los Ra´zac salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos…

-Lo que queremos es que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas de Eragon…- dijo Iden sonriendo con malicia…

-¿Y si me negará?- dijo la muchacha. Murtagh se sorprendió del valor de la mujer.

-Te lo sacaremos de una u otra forma…- la muchacha se quedo pensativa un momento.

-Sólo se que vivía en la última granja del valle de Palancar, escapó después que su tío murió por una extraña causa, desde ese entonces no lo he visto ni he sabido nada de él…- dijo arrastrando las palabras

-Dime más, acerca de su familia…- dijo el Sombra cansado de la arrogancia de la chiquilla.

-Eso es todo lo que sé… era un joven honrado y pacifico…- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Estas mintiendo- dijo Iden enseñando sus filosos y amarillentos dientes.

-Eso es mentira- su voz empezó a temblar- ¿qué eres?- dijo con miedo.

-Una de tus peores sueños- dijo Iden con maldad y empezó a entrar en la mente de la muchacha.

Para ser una campesina era muy fuerte, pero no le costó nada entrar a su mente. La muchacha empezó a gritar del miedo y del dolor. Iden corroboró lo que la joven le acababa de decir, además averiguó que ella estaba locamente enamorada del primo del Jinete, un tal Roran… El joven era casi un hermano para el Jinete, al parecer estaban a punto de casarse… _qué tierno_, pensó el Sombra con asco… descubrió pasajes donde la joven había hablado con Eragon. Después de varios minutos dejó la mente de la joven. Esta cayó a la paja, completamente débil.

-Ya he vaciado su mente… no he encontrado más cosas del Jinete de las que ya sabíamos…- dijo Iden satisfecho del sufrimiento de la muchacha- ya no nos sirve de nada…

-¿Qué? ¿Va a dejar que la maten?- se atrevió a decir Murtagh

-Si- dijo el Sombra dejando ver una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. Se quedo pensativo unos momentos- o tal vez no… he de suponerse que el primo del Jinete, tendrá que venir a rescatar a su futura esposa… cuando lo haga estaremos listos… podría decirnos más él del Jinete que ella…- y se rió- además mis guardias estarían encantados con un manjar como tú- le dijo. La joven se llenó de horror y miedo. Miró a la ventana que tenía barrotes, ya estaba oscureciendo. Salió de la habitación dejando a Murtagh y la gran cabeza Espina en la puerta de la celda de la joven. Murtagh trató de ayudarla a pararse, pero Katrina lo esquivó rápidamente.

-¿Qué te sucede?, solo trato de ayudarte…- dijo en reproche.

-Como ya lo he dicho, no necesito al perro faldero de Galbatorix me ayude…- dijo con enojo- ¿además que confianza le puedo tener a alguien que esta del lado de Galbatorix?

-Yo no estoy de su lado…- dijo Murtagh con enfado.

-¿Así?- dijo ella con sarcasmo- entonces, ¿por qué estas aquí con sus hombres?

-Yo no estoy aquí por decisión propia- dijo apretando los dientes.

-¿Oh si? Supongo que te han obligado, ¿no?- dijo en tono de burla

-Si…

-¿Y con esa lagartija a tu lado?- dijo con sarcasmo. Espina exhaló fuego y quemó la piedra desnuda de la pared, cerca de la joven.

-Es algo que una simple campesina no lo entendería…- dijo Murtagh dándose la vuelta para abandonar la celda.

-¿Una simple campesina? Acaso no crees que te conozco, ¿hijo de Morzan?- la respuesta dejo congelado a Murtagh, ¿cómo era posible que supiera quien era su padre?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo Murtagh sorprendido

-Los Ra´zac no son tontos, entienden más esta guerra y a cada peón de lo que tu entenderás en toda tu vida- dijo con odio- son unas criaturas detestables, pero están bien informados… conozco toda la historia, sobre los Jinetes de dragón, sobre la gran guerra, sobre los elfos, aunque- añadió- ellos son un cuento de hadas, sobre los apostatas, se acerca de Morzan… el primero y último de los apostatas… si señor, el rey estuvo hace tiempo aquí… ahí me enteré de todo…- Murtagh se sobresalto, la campesina que tenía en frente sabía casi todo.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Lo suficiente…- dijo altiva

-¿Qué más?

-Sé sobre las derrotas del Imperio contra los Vardenos y sé que esta guerra acabará pronto y tú y todo el gabinete de Galbatorix se podrirán- dijo.

-Te equivocas…- dijo Murtagh apuntándole con su dedo índice- te estas jugando el pellejo… ¿además no extrañas a Roran?- era su turno de jugar con sus sentimientos. La cara de la joven se entristeció- Morirá tan pronto como ponga un pie aquí…- dijo con malicia.

-¡No! ¡Mientes! ¡Él lo logrará!- gritó- además no lo conocen… ¡es mejor que tú!

-Claro que si… lo he visto en batalla… un loco, demacrado y sediento de sangre… tienes razón… él es mejor que yo, él destaza a las victimas con su gran martillo, yo sólo las mató, pero él disfruta haciéndolo…

-¡No, él no es así!- una lágrima rodó por una de sus mejillas.

-Si, no sabes en lo que se ha convertido…- dijo Murtagh- la guerra cambia a la gente o peor aún, las descubre, las hace ver y tal cual son…

-¡NO! Él es mejor persona que tú… ¡que todos ustedes!

-Tal vez… pero tu y yo somos lo mismo…- se suavizó

-Claro que no…

-Si- la interrumpió- un prisionero de Galbatorix, con sufrimiento y dolor…

-Tu no sabes lo que estoy pasando, las cosas que me han hecho… ¡esas atrocidades no tienen nombre!

-Claro que si… tu no estas obligada a servirle a un monstruo, no estas obligada a hacer sufrir a las personas, a matar a gente inocente, a maltratar, a servirle a un demonio- Katrina estaba sin aire- además tu no vez como maltratan a tu otra mitad…- dijo con tristeza. Katrina se quedó un momento para contestar.

-Tal vez… pero tu no estas obligado a pensar en el bienestar de esa persona especial, ¡a preocuparte porque sabes que en cualquier momento lo puedes perder esta guerra, por su sufrimiento!

-Claro que si…-dijo con pena. La dejó en la celda hecha un mar de llanto.

Murtagh al salir escuchó las voces de los Ra´zac agitadas. Se aproximó y empezó a escuchar…

-Es muy arriesgado, Iden y lo sabes bien… hace siglos que eso no se usa, es una formula muy antigua y guarda en ella un gran peligro…- decía el Ra´zac más pequeño

-Tal vez, pero esto nos ayudará quitarnos a un poderoso enemigo. Era indudablemente poderosa…- decía agitado Iden

-¿Pero y si todo fracasa? En eso no has pensado… el Imperio perdería algo más que un Sombra, suponemos que habías visto el ritual de almas, ¿verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?- dijo el Sombra sorprendido.

-Si todo fracasa, la formula tiene que tomar varias almas… que igualen a la persona que le estas queriendo matar… si es tan poderosa, eso tomaría muchas vidas del Imperio…- dijo el Ra´zac más alto. Katrina tenía razón, los Ra´zac sabían más de lo que aparentaban- aunque sean simples humanos, pero son los soldados que combaten en el frente…

-Pero no fracasaré… en pocos días pasará a la etapa final, puedo resistir hasta que eso pase, y nadie ha escapado de la etapa final, ¿no es así?

-Si, pero nadie te lo garantiza, además los elfos también tienen ese libro, lo robaron el la gran batalla de espíritus… si lo recuerdan eso podría ser tu fin… y también él rey no se mostraría muy feliz por tus planes… - le advirtió el Ra´zac bajo. Murtagh estaba atrapado en aquella conversación. ¿A qué formula se referirán? ¿Si no funciona eso significa que Iden morirá? ¿Qué batalla de los espíritus? ¿Qué clase de mal podría ser aquello? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas. Iden iba agregar más pero el Ra´zac alto los interrumpió.

-Alto, temo decirles que esta conversación ya no es privada…- dijo y salió y tomó a Murtagh por el brazo. Lo agarró con tal fuerza que el muchacho creyó que se lo iba a partir.

-Murtagh…- los ojos de Iden se clavaron en él y denotaban cierto enojo que recorrió a Murtagh- ¿Dónde dormiran?

-En las celdas de la tercera parte…- dijo el Ra´zac alto.

-Creo que es hora de llevar Murtagh y a su dragón a su celda- ordenó el Sombra.

-¡Con gusto!- dijo el Ra´zac bajo. Entre los dos tomaron a la fuerza a Murtagh y lo empezaron a arrastrar. Espina iba a quemarlos pero Iden añadió

-Espina, no hagas ninguna tontería y acompaña a tu Jinete… es una orden- el dragón rojo lo miró con desprecio y siguió a los Ra´zac.

-Los Ra´zac pasaron por la celda de Katrina, dejaron que Murtagh entrara en su celda, después dejaron que el dragón entrara a una mayor y cerraron la puerta con candado. Murtagh y Espina se sintieron otra vez prisioneros. Aunque las dudas y las nuevas cuestiones los iluminaban, ¿qué era la cosa que no querían que se enterasen? ¿Por qué causaría un enojo al Rey? Espina se acomodó en la paja que tenía la celda. Murtagh se acostó junto a él. Y hecho un manojo de preguntas se durmió.


	16. Un Descubrimiento

**Dark Alexandra:** Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Ese es el objetivo. =)) Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**ChAiNs Of WiLl:** Que bien que hayas empezado a leer mi historia n.n! Espero que la disfrutes mucho! Muchas gracias por tu review!

Hola a todos! Despues de unas prolongadas vacaciones (vacaciones ocasionadas por la escuela… =S) Pero ya por fin me di un tiempo para subir un nuevo capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

***** Un Descubrimiento*****

**El Idioma Antiguo**

_Du Weldenvarden_.- El Bosque Guardián.

_Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal.- _Soy un Jinete, tu amigo

_Türpliêndros_.- Veneno reconocido por el dolor y sufrimiento que causa.

_Aplêstí.-_ Literalmente traducida como Ángel. Comúnmente termino utilizado

referirse a una raíz delgada y que puede llegar a medir varios

metros.

_Graêlí fëstidgí anayála_.- Quitad el sufrimiento.

_Awëro_.- Literalmente es la persona la cual posee el mayor afecto de otra

distinta.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y Aymie no mejoraba. Eso tenía a Eragon preocupado, ya eran seis días que la elfa estaba inconsciente y que solamente estaba sufriendo. Eragon ya no podía soportar verla en aquellas condiciones. La situación no solo afectaba a Aymie, sino a todos empezaba a afectarles. Blasse cada vez se veía más débil y prácticamente no habían hablado con ella hacia tres días. Se había sumido a un abismo. Saphira se entristecía por las dos y cada vez era más callada. Eragon cada vez se hundía en un abismo de confusión más seguido y se estaba enojando con mucha facilidad. La reina Islanzadí se veía con sus ojeras, los músculos de su elegante mandíbula apretados por el dolor y los ojos rojos a causa del llanto.

Las clases con Oromis de Eragon y Saphira estaban progresando, aunque él parecía más cansado y agobiado por la situación de Aymie.

Ese día sus lecciones habían terminado y se dirigían a ver a Aymie como habían estado haciendo desde que ella se había sumido en aquél sueño que no parecía acabar. Eragon en la puerta de la habitación de la elfa se armó de valor y giró la chapa lentamente. Él y Saphira entraron, saludaron a Blasse, pero ella no se movió ni dijo nada. Él se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama de Aymie y le tomó la mano. La cara de la alfa tenía la sangre seca de sus lagrimas, algo que era bueno, por que eso significaba que no había llorado recientemente. Eragon cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su mente quedó en blanco, se sintió solo, realmente solo; era una soledad que no había experimentado desde que Saphira había salido del huevo. De pronto sintió un rayo de energía, que lo sobresalto… la siguió buscando y notó que el rayo de energía era la de una mente. Se acercó cuidadosamente a la mente, estaba resguardada fuertemente con barreras impenetrables. Supuso que debía de ser la de Aymie. Mientras decidía alejarse de la mente de la elfa, un sentimiento de curiosidad lo invadió profundamente, se acercó un poco más y no sintió ningún ataque. Se le ocurrió una forma de entrar, así como lo había echo con Arya mucho tiempo atrás.

_-Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal-_ recitó en el lenguaje antiguo.

Pero nada, las barreras no decayeron en ningún lado. Lo repitió, escuchó varios gritos desesperados, aunque no supo exactamente de donde provenían, pero era la distracción que necesitaba, rapidamente una parte de la barrera se tambaleó cosa que ayudó a Eragon a escabullirse y entrar. La mente de la elfa estaba oscura, no podía entrar en sus recuerdos y no lo quería hacer, respetaba su intimidad, aunque en verdad quería aprender más acerca de ella. Lo que quería era entrar en contacto con Aymie, tal vez ella le contase algo sobre su enfermedad.

Caminó por un gran sendero de piedra, y entró a un paisaje precioso. Era por una colina y bajaba hasta un gran lago, cristalino y desde ahí se podían ver las copas de los árboles de Du Weldenvarden. Era un paisaje vagamente familiar. En el lado izquierdo estaba un gran roble, viejo y sabio que miraba al lago. Pudo respirar aquel aire puro y sentir el pasto crecer. Eragon se maravillo de la vista y del perfecto recuerdo del lugar. Unos gritos desgarradores lo sacaron del paisaje. Al otro lado del lago se veía una sombra que estaba hincada. Se echó a correr hacía esa sombra.

Al llegar vio que la falda de la criatura estaba empapada y llena de lodo, al parecer era una mujer, Eragon no la reconocía porque su cabello le tapaba la cara, en su regazo sostenía un bulto, Eragon no lo distinguía por que estaba en la sombra de los árboles, se acerco y distinguió lo que parecía un cuerpo. Sintió que se tensaba. Se acercó más… se quedo sin aire, el cuerpo que sostenía la figura era su propio cuerpo. Tembló al verse tumbado en el pasto, rígido, pálido y sin vida. Su armadura estaba abierta de la parte del tórax y todas sus entrañas se salían para distintas direcciones, también observó que tenía un gran tajo en el cuello. Se estremeció más al verse mejor. Sintió una especie de alegría al saber que alguien lo lloraría en caso que muriese, pero no sabía quien era.

Se acercó y se hincó para ver a la persona de frente. No quiso bajar la mirada por temor de volverse a ver. La figura lloraba amargamente, y al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Eragon. La figura alzó la mirada. Eragon le miró fijamente sus grandes ojos verdes empapados por las lágrimas. Eragon se quedó perplejo, la figura era Aymie. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. Miró a Aymie agarrar su cuerpo sin vida y llorar más amargamente. Sus brazos, una parte de su cara y su vestido estaban manchados de sangre, sangre que emanaba del cuerpo sin vida de Eragon.

-Aymie!! Aymie, mírame- le empezó a decir, aunque le elfa miraba vagamente hacia donde estaba Eragon no daba señales que lo pudiera ver.

Ahora con asombró vio como su cuerpo desaparecía del lecho de Aymie. La elfa ahora alzó la vista y vio a Blasse volar majestuosamente, de pronto una gran lanza salió del bosque e hirió a la dragona en una de sus alas, al parecer la dragona estaba desprotegida, por que una lluvia de lanzas apareció del bosque. Eragon cerró los ojos al ver aquella escena. Aymie se levantaba y exclamaba.

-Blasse!!

Eragon se trató de imaginar lo que había pasado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Blasse con varias lanzas gruesas atravesando su cuerpo. Eragon se quedo petrificado por ver aquello. Hacía poco no sabía acerca de la existencia de los dragones, y mucho menos había imaginado ser un Jinete, y ahora ver un dragón morir, era horroroso. Aymie lloraba amargamente por la perdida de Eragon y de Blasse. Pasó unos minutos que a Eragon le parecieron horas y Blasse desapareció al igual que el cuerpo sin vida de él mismo. A pocos metros apareció Saphira y pasó lo mismo que ya había visto. Y al poco tiempo también desparecía. Después apareció Arya, la cual fue atravesada por una espada. Aymie lloró amargamente también junto al cuerpo inerte de su hermana. Así fueron pasando la Reina Islanzadí, Oromis, Glaedr y por último Vanir. Cada uno moría de una manera cínica y dolorosa y en cada cuerpo Aymie lloraba amargamente.

Eragon empezó a recordar los nombres que Aymie había dicho la primera vez que había llorado sangre. Eran las mismas personas que había visto morir. De pronto el ciclo se empezó a repetir. Eragon comprendió lo que estaba pasando, la elfa vivía ese ciclo de tortura una y otra vez. Se acercó a Aymie y le trató de tocar uno de sus hombros. Su mano la traspasó… Eragon se quedó atónito. Trató de tocar al suelo, y lo tocó; trato tocar árboles, flores e incluso el cuerpo inerte de Saphira y las tocó. Pero a Aymie no la podía tocar. Alzó la vista vio una sombra. Era alta, traía una capa que no dejaba saber que era. Se movía rápidamente y era casi indetectable. Al parecer la sombra no se había percatado de la presencia de Eragon. El chico se quedo inmóvil para ver que era ese recuerdo de Aymie. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que con forme se acercaba a Aymie dejaba ver una cara con piel amarillenta, largos dientes filosos y amarillos, una cabellera negra como la noche y unos ojos negros jamás vistos.

A Eragon le dio un vuelco el corazón a ver que era esa persona la causante de todas aquellas muertes. El ciclo se empezó a repetir… pero con una variante, Eragon observó como otro Eragon se acercaba a Aymie, la veía por debajo de su hombro con miedo. Los ojos rojos de Aymie se llenaron de más lágrimas al ver como se alejaba. La figura se reía con malicia, de la nada apareció una gran espada, la sombra se apareció enfrente del Eragon de la mente de Aymie.

-Dejadlo! Él no tiene la culpa!- gritaba Aymie constantemente.

La sombra blandió su espada, el Eragon pudo parar el ataque, pero la sombra volvió a hacer una maniobra y le enterró la espada. Eragon sostuvo un grito ahogado. La sombra desapareció y en su lugar apareció Aymie sosteniendo fuertemente la espada con sus dos manos. Ella gritó con angustia, sacó la espada del Eragon de su mente y vio como lentamente llegaba al piso. Aymie tenía las manos llenas de la sangre del Eragon al que acababa de matar y se tapaba la cara con pesar. Después empezó a llorar amargamente su perdida. Eragon ya había visto suficiente de aquello y dejó la mente de Aymie.

Eragon abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Saphira. Aymie se encontraba en uno de sus ataques, el nombre que repetía era: Eragon. La dragona se hizo hacia atrás para dejar que respirara. Eragon miró a Aymie y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

_-¿Qué ha pasado? Trate de entrar en tu mente pero no me dejaste… ¿esta todo bien?-_ Eragon tardó en darle una respuesta.

_-Entré su mente…-_ dijo pesadamente.

_-¿Y qué ha pasado? Hablaste con ella?_- dijo Saphira impaciente.

_-Ella… yo… Saphira vive una y otra vez la muerte de cada uno… ha sido horrible ver su dolor al llorar desconsoladamente en algún cuerpo…_- empezó a decir Eragon entre sollozos.

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuáles cuerpos? No estas siendo coherente…_

_-Ella vivía tu muerte, la de Blasse, Arya, la mía… de todos…_- dijo Eragon entre más sollozos- _Y un hombre, la hacía matarnos… fue horrible…_- fue lo último que pudo decir Eragon. Saphira se preocupó nunca lo había visto así.

_-Calma… calma…_ - lo consoló. En ese momento entró Oromis.

-Creo que ya es hora que se marchen…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

Eragon miró a Aymie por última vez… ahora vivía la muerte de Arya. Salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se dispuso regresar a sus aposentos. La tarde estaba nublada y hacía un aire frío. Observó que los senderos de Elleméra estaban solos. De pronto una idea azotó su mente.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ preguntó Saphira al ver que Eragon daba media vuelta.

_-Tengo que ver algo…-_ fue su única respuesta. Salió corriendo hasta que llegó a un gran edificio con muchos vitrales.

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_ dijo Saphira cuando vio el imponente edificio.

_-En la biblioteca de Ellesméra…_

Eragon entró impaciente. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Allúvia lo saludaba. Empezó a subir las escaleras hasta que llegó al último nivel. Saphira lo seguía de cercas. Al estar el último nivel, Eragon se empezó a pasear en los pasillos en busca de algo. Saphira solo lo veía moverse de un lado a otro.

_-¿Qué buscas?-_ el chico no le respondió.

Eragon encontró el pasillo donde Aymie se había caído. Y empezó a buscar un pergamino. Recodaba que Aymie había agarrado un grueso pergamino, pero ¿qué era lo que quería averiguar? Se paseó por el pasillo buscando un pergamino amarillento. Se daba vueltas y vueltas buscándolo, pero los nervios lo traicionaban y su vista no se enfocaba, pasaba de alto algunas cosas. Hasta que por fin encontró un pergamino marrón que Aymie había tomado, pero ese no era su objetivo. Observó que estaba el otro marrón más claro, pero el amarillento no se encontraba. Bajó las escaleras al la carrera sin decir palabra a Saphira. Fue y se plantó enfrente de Allúvia. La elfa lo miró con sus ojos miel.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo

-Si, no encuentro un pergamino…- dijo Eragon

-¿Me pudieras decir de qué autor era?

-No lo sé…

-¿Y de qué tema?

-No lo sé…- dijo Eragon.

-Entonces, ¿cómo buscas un pergamino que no conoces?- preguntó con cierta ironía la elfa.

-Es que lo vi…- la elfa arqueó una ceja, no muy convencida- Aymie lo regresó a un estante.

-Llévame, por favor al estante…- pidió con amabilidad. Eragon la guió hasta donde estaban los pergaminos marrones.

-Aquí se suponía que estaría…- Allúvia observó el lugar, se pasó sus manos por la barbilla, como si recordase. Por un momento pareció que no se movería.

-Ya se que pergamino estáis buscando… umm... síganme y les diré donde se encuentra el pergamino- La siguieron hacía su escritorio, sacó una larga lista y buscó rápidamente- Ese pergamino se encuentra en la biblioteca, esta en la sala de renovación… síganme…

Allúvia los condujo por una puerta de la biblioteca a la cual no habían entrado cuando lo conocieron. El cuarto era espacioso con una gran mesa de piedra en medio, donde descansaba un pergamino, que estaba roto de los bordes. Alrededor se encontraban estantes con pergaminos en las mismas circunstancias.

-En esta habitación les damos mantenimiento a los pergaminos que así lo requieran- explicó Allúvia. Se dirigió a un estante y saco un gran royo. Y se lo tendió a Eragon- Este es el pergamino que estáis buscando…- Eragon lo agarró fuertemente y salieron de la habitación. Allúvia se sentó de nuevo detrás del escritorio que estaba muy cerca de la entrada.

Ya en la biblioteca Eragon se sentó en una mesa y abrió el pergamino con cuidado. La letra era fluida y pequeña. Saphira sólo lo observaba con curiosidad sin hacer preguntas. Eragon se fue a la sección de venenos. Eran venenos muy peligrosos y antiguos. Al leer una formula a Eragon le dio pavor aquel pergamino. Esos venenos habían sido diseñados para matar lentamente y con mucho dolor, en muchos casos eran de tortura; por los mismos demonios. A Eragon se le vino a la mente el ataque del Imperio.

-Saphira, recuerdas ¿de qué color era la sustancia de la flecha que le dio a Aymie cuando el Imperio nos atacó?

_-Creo…_- dudó- _creo que era púrpura…_

Eragon empezó a buscar un veneno que adoptará un tono púrpura. El penúltimo veneno era el que estaba buscando. La preparación parecía una fantasía. Eragon leyó la formula y sus efectos.

_El veneno _Türpliêndros_, un veneno sumamente peligroso y poderoso adopta un tono púrpura oscuro a la tercera noche después del sacrificio y cuando la luna se torne color sangre. Es espeso y tarda en hacer efecto. La victima puede durar hasta treinta días sin presentar síntomas o sentirse enfermo._

_Es un veneno sumamente difícil de hacer y no cualquiera lo logra hacer. La persona que lo quisiera hacer debe de tener su alma maldita y ser sumamente diestro en la magia oscura, ya que se tiene que pasar un gran rito de iniciación. Pasar a ver la sección de "Ritos de Iniciación". El veneno es comúnmente realizado por Sombras._

_Empieza normalmente parecido a una enfermedad, donde la víctima se siente cansada, empieza a decaer su aspecto físico. En lo psicológico empieza a traer tristeza por alguna razón, aunque no en todas las aplicaciones se da. _

_Este veneno tiene tres fases: el inicio, el desenlace y la final. El inicio, como ya lo hemos explicado empieza como una enfermedad. El desenlace empieza cuando la víctima queda en una ausencia que le quita toda facultad para controlar su mente. Es muy normal que entre en un sueño profundo o que se desmaye. La etapa final llega después de varios días de estar en la etapa de desenlace. Como su nombre lo indica es cuando la víctima ya no soporta el dolor y sufrimiento, y muere. _

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Eragon. No tenía ni idea en que etapa estuviera Aymie. Siguió leyendo con atención.

_La causa de que este veneno sea uno de los mas fatales y dolorosos es que la víctima revive sus peores momentos, sus miedos más grandes una y otra vez. En la primera fase la víctima se imagina sus miedos, aún que esta consiente que solamente son producto de su imaginación, no deja de pensar en ello, por eso es la razón de que se deprima. Al caer el la segunda fase sus sufrimientos se repiten continuamente y no hay nada que la pueda sacar de ese trance. Es cuando se produce el "Llanto de Sangre" un llanto que representa el mayor sufrimiento carnal que se puede vivir en este mundo. _

Eragon siguió leyendo buscando una cura. Su corazón estaba agitado por la información. Su boca estaba reseca y todos sus músculos estaban tensados. El último párrafo decía:

_Desgraciadamente este veneno no tiene un contra veneno que le funcione a todas las víctimas. Es complicado y una raíz muy especial, con propiedades curativas muy fuertes, llamada _Aplêstí_. Esta raíz es larga y delgada, en algunas ocasiones puede llegar a medir varios metros. Esta raíz crece en solamente en las entrañas de Du Wendenvarden, en la tierra más vieja y pantanosa que posee. La raíz debe de tener 100 años de vejez. Se necesita hervir durante doce horas con agua ligeramente azucarada, una lágrima de amante, sangre del _awëro_ y debe de tener un poderoso hechizo. El hechizo es: _Graêlí fëstidgí anayála_. Si el hechizo se hace correctamente la solución se pondrá de un color dorado. Pero se debe de aplicar solamente en la segunda etapa. Lo que es un gran problema por que es muy difícil distinguir entre la segunda y tercera etapa._

Al terminar de leerlo miró a Saphira. La dragona estaba meditando en la nueva información.

En el talón del pergamino había un pequeño texto, escrito en otro idioma. Eragon pensó que no tendría importancia.

-Es esto…- declaró Eragon.

-Si, pobre Aymie… esta siendo atormentada con uno de los peores males… deberíamos ir con Oromis y presentarle el escrito- Eragon asintió y fueron hacia donde estaba Allúvia.

-¿Era el pergamino?

-Si, gracias… ¿lo podría sacar de la biblioteca?- dijo ansioso de ver a Aymie sana y salva.

-Lo siento, el pergamino tiene que ser renovado lo antes posible…- miró atentamente a Eragon.

-Lo necesito, es de vital importancia que Oromis lo lea- dijo. Allúvia se quedó callada.

-Si Oromis lo necesita, debe de ser muy importante, pueden llevárselo…. Pero cuídenlo mucho- Eragon salió corriendo de la biblioteca- ¿Eragon?

-Mande Allúvia- dijo Eragon frenándose para poder ver de nuevo a la elfa- ¿Cómo sigue?

-No como esperamos…- Allúvia bajó su cara y una fina lágrima atravesó su mejilla. Ya estaba oscureciendo, Eragon y Saphira se encaminaron hacia la casa de Oromis.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Oromis estaba descansando en su casa. Su cuerpo estaba tensado por los síntomas de Aymie y no encontraban que hacer. Un sonido invadió la callada estancia. Se levantó y encontró a Eragon y Saphira afuera.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas?- los reprendió

_-Lo sentimos Maestro-_ se disculpó Saphira.

-Pero…- la voz de Eragon estaba impaciente- hemos encontrado lo que le esta causando esto a Aymie- Oromis se puso tenso.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un veneno extraño… lo hemos encontrado en la biblioteca…- su voz temblaba de la emoción.

-Eragon, se que ya le quieres quitarle el sufrimiento a Aymie… pero debemos de estar seguros de la enfermedad…- dijo Oromis con su singular calma.

-Maestro, hoy en la tarde entré a su mente…

-¡Es imposible!- lo interrumpió- ¿cómo ha sido eso posible? ¡Ni la reina lo logró hacer!- dijo perplejo

-No se exactamente… como lo logré, pero lo hice… esta atrapada en un ciclo de muerte…- Se trababa continuamente por el nerviosismo y por la emoción. Le explicó a Oromis y a Glaedr todo lo que había visto en la mente de Aymie. Oromis se sentó pesadamente en una de sus sillas y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-Pobre de ti, Aymie…- susurró para sí mismo

-Y hemos ido a la biblioteca, cuando el Imperio nos atacó las heridas de Aymie tenían una sustancia púrpura, exactamente como el pergamino la describe. Cuando Aymie nos llevó a la biblioteca ella tenía este pergamino, pero se calló y nos fuimos al baile… ¡¡tenía la intención de regresar e investigar sobre su enfermedad!!- Oromis al igual que Glaedr estaban callados.

-Déjame ver el pergamino- pidió Oromis. Lo leyó junto con Glaedr- si la queremos salvar debemos de conseguir la raíz…

_-¿Conseguirán esa raíz a tiempo?_- preguntó Saphira impaciente.

-No lo sé, tal vez la reina tenga la raíz…-dijo Oromis. Los cuatro salieron hacia la reina con rapidez.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Eragon y Saphira seguían de cerca de Oromis y a Glaedr. Sus corazones palpitaban agitados por la nueva información que tenían sobre la enfermedad de Aymie. Eragon no podía dejar de pensar en que etapa estuviera la elfa.

_-Saphira… ¿qué será la Aplêstí?_

_-La verdad es que no lo se…- _admitió la dragona.

_-¿Y qué significará que la raíz debe de tener 100 años de vejez?- _la dragona no le pudo contestar_- ¿qué será una lágrima de amante y sangre del _awëro_?_

_-No lo sé, pero pronto lo descubriremos…- _dijo Eragon con una nueva sensación de esperanza.

* * *


	17. Una Cura

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, jajaja =) Aqui esta el Nuevo capitulo! Disfrutalo!

Hola a todos! Una disculpa por no haber actualizado! Disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

*****Una Cura*****

**Idioma Antiguo**

_Furnína:_ Gran Bóveda.

_Awëro.-_ Literalmente es la persona que posee más afecto por otra persona

distinta.

_Türpliêndros.-_ Veneno antiguo reconocido por el dolor y sufrimiento que

causa.

_Aplêstí.-_ Literalmente traducida como Ángel. Comúnmente termino utilizado

referirse a una raíz delgada y que puede llegar a medir varios

metros.

_Faith: _Retrato obtenido por medios mágicos

_Helgrind._- Las Puertas de la Muerte

* * *

Eragon trataba de llevar el paso rápido de Oromis, pero por más que lo intentaba sus pies se hacían un nudo. Poco a poco la impotente sala del trono de Ellesméra se empezó a hacer más grande. Oromis abrió una puerta lateral y entró al vestíbulo donde la reina había recibido a Eragon y a Saphira la primera vez que estuvieron en Ellesméra, el recuerdo parecía vago y lejano en esos momentos. El sitio estaba bajo una oscuridad aterciopelada y un elfo vigía se aproximó con paso firme y silencioso.

Eragon lo examinó, parecía joven y tenía la cara sabia y prudente. Abrió la boca para decirles algo, pero Oromis fue más rápido.

-Necesitamos ver a la reina…

-Lo siento mucho, maestro- dijo con mucho respeto, puesto que Oromis era un gran icono para los elfos- La reina en estos momentos no esta en condiciones para verlo. Vuela mañana…- Eragon sabía que era verdad, los últimos días la reina al igual que Blasse había palidecido e incluso adelgazado. Sus rasgos se hicieron más marcados y su mirada constantemente estaba perdida. Eragon se preguntó como alguien de un porte tan digno y fuerte podía desquebrajarse, la respuesta era simple: amor.

-No, es necesario verla…-el elfo hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Pero Oromis le dijo algo el lenguaje antiguo, cosa que Eragon no entendió. Pero para el alivio de ellos el elfo vigía se alejó y se perdió en la oscuridad. Al poco tiempo apareció la reina Islanzadí con una lámpara en la mano derecha. Tenía pronunciadas ojeras y su cara no denotaba mucha alegría. Un velo cubría su sufrimiento.

-Oromis…- su voz estaba cansada.

-Mi reina, lo han encontrado… - la voz de Oromis estaba al igual cansada pero con un toque de esperanza. La reina se quedó perpleja, no entendía lo que le querían decir- La cura, para sus sufrimientos y los de Aymie…

-Oromis…- una lagrima atravesó el rostro de Islanzadí- no juegues con migo…

-No, de verdad…- y Oromis empezó a hablar un lenguaje diferente al Idioma Antiguo. La cara de la reina palideció más y de sus ojos sabios empezaron a brotar lágrimas. Aunque Eragon no sabia si eran de felicidad o de tristeza; puesto que él no había entendido lo que Oromis le había dicho a la reina y la voz calmada del elfo no denotó ninguna emoción. Una nueva incógnita surgió, ¿por qué motivo Oromis y la reina habían empezado a hablar en un Idioma que Eragon y Saphira desconocían? Qué cosa no querían que él y ella se enteraran? Eragon fue sacado de sus pensamientos con la voz de Oromis.

-Necesitamos una raíz de _Aplêstí_…- Oromis empezó a hablar en el Idioma Antiguo- tienen en la _Furnína_?- la reina titubeó.

-Es muy posible… pero estáis seguros? No quisiera que me esperanzasen y al final no funcionara…

-No señora mía, pero necesitamos la raíz lo más rápido posible- dijo Oromis. Islanzadí adoptó un semblante sombrío y callado. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirlos.

Eragon miró asombrado un gran pasillo debajo del castillo. Era bastante amplio para que Saphira los acompañase, pero no para Glaedr. El gran dragón dorado se quedó en la entrada del pasillo. Este estaba oscuro y parecía que nunca terminase. Cuando entraron unas fogatas en las paredes se prendieron instantáneamente, cada vez que avanzaban más, las fogatas se pendían. El pasillo seguía y seguía… Eragon se empezó a preguntar si algún día saldrían. Las paredes estaban adornadas con símbolos de brillantes colores y formas retorcidas que Eragon no pudo descifrar, a cada paso el aire se tornaba más húmedo y el calor se hacía más intenso. _Debemos de estar metros y metros bajo tierra…-_ comentó Saphira a Eragon. De pronto una gran puerta apareció ante ellos, era gruesa y contenía más sabiduría de la que Eragon podría tener aun en mil años. Tenía los mismos símbolos grabados en su fuerte corteza.

La reina Islanzadí pronunció un hechizo y la puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente revelando una gran habitación. Al entrar se percibía el olor a antiguo, Eragon encontró una gran sensación de magia. En la pared de enfrente a ellos se observaba un símbolo grabado en la piedra, una gran circunferencia con una línea recta en medio, donde se entrelazaba una línea que zigzagueaba; a los dos extremos se alzaban filas y filas de estantes. La reina dobló para la izquierda. Eragon y Saphira vieron que en las filas se encontraban muchas botellas de vidrio con sustancias diferentes, algunas liquidas, otras sólidas y algunas eran plantas.

Pasaron por muchas filas hasta que la reina giró abruptamente hacia el interior de la fila. En esa fila reinaban las plantas en cientos de frascos de distintos tamaños y formas apiladas una tras una. Al final la reina se detuvo y miró el estante que tenía delante. Eragon miró la botella que la reina y Oromis miraban fijamente. Era circular en ella había unas raíces blancas con un cierto brillo que lo impactó. La reina recitó otro hechizo y abrió la botella. Sacó una raíz larga y se la pasó a Oromis.

_-Qué es eso?-_ la fina voz de Saphira rompió el silencio sepulcral.

-Esto… es la raíz de _Aplêstí_- dijo Oromis.

-Esto salvará a Aymie?- quiso saber Eragon. Las cejas de Oromis bajaron, como cuando estaba preocupado.

-Muy probablemente…- y un gran silencio los sumergió. La reina los condujo de regreso. Glaedr los esperaba pacientemente. A Eragon le pareció un gran perro esperando a su amo. Oromis se concentró en hablar con el gran dragón y Eragon se sintió aliviado de regresar a la fresca superficie. La reina estaba derecha y callada- Necesito ir a los aposentos de Aymie…

-Claro…- la reina de nuevo los dirigió. Aunque todos se sabían de memoria aquel camino. El sol se asomaba por los amplios vitrales de las paredes. Islanzadí abrió la puerta y dejó que ellos pasaran. Ella no entró

_-Majestad?-_ dijo Glaedr

-No… no puedo entrar… es demasiado difícil- y sin decir más se regresó a sus aposentos.

Los rayos tibios del sol ya estaban entrando por el gran balcón de Aymie iluminando todo. Blasse ya hacia inerte junto a la cama con la cabeza recargada en la cama mirando a Aymie. Pareció no darse cuenta que ellos estaban ahí. Oromis se acercó cautelosamente.

-Blasse…- la mirada de la dragona se poso en Eragon- Blasse… necesito saber si sabes que es...- Oromis empezó a hablar el extraño lenguaje. Blasse lo miró pero después su mirada quedó perdida. Oromis insistió… La dragona emitió un sonido, Eragon no supo si era una especie de rugido o estaba intentando comunicarse. Aymie empezó a moverse violentamente. Eragon solo la observó retorciéndose entre las cobijas de su cama. Al poco tiempo cesó de moverte tan violentamente.

_-E…_- repitió Blasse- _E…_

_-¿Qué significa E?-_ preguntó Saphira.

_-Eh…_- repetía la dragona pero no le quedaban mas fuerzas- _Eh… ehra… ghon.. Era.. gon_- termino de decirlo y su pesada cabeza regresó al piso.

-Vámonos Eragon…- dijo Oromis mirando a Blasse con ternura, dejémoslas descansar…

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Descubrió lo que era el _awëro_ y la lágrima de amante?- dijo Eragon confundido por aquellas palabras de Blasse. ¿Qué le estaba tratando de decir la dragona? ¿Qué le había dicho Oromis a Blasse? Oromis solo le sonrió como respuesta.

Oromis salió de la habitación de Aymie. Eragon estaba un poco molesto por que no sabía que había sido las palabras de la dragona y porque Oromis estaba utilizando ese Idioma extraño, para que Eragon y Saphira no entendieran lo que estaba pasando. Estaba confundido y se sentía utilizado, pero se limitó a callar; sabía que Oromis haría todo correctamente. Aún que Eragon y Saphira no estaban del todo de acuerdo con Oromis de salir de la habitación, ya que no habían descubierto lo que era el _awëro_ y la lágrima de amante.

-Maestro, ¿a qué hemos venido aquí si no hemos descubierto nada?- Oromis se quedo tan sereno como de costumbre.

-Claro que lo hemos descubierto, aún que solo tengo una preocupación, no estoy seguro sobre el _awëro_…

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que Blasse trato de decirnos?- dijo Eragon un poco desilusionado.

-Es que ni ella esta segura…- dijo Oromis y guardó un silencio sepulcral.

Murtagh abrió un ojo con pereza, estaba exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Levantó la cabeza y estiró su cuerpo entumecido. Se percató que toda la celda tenía un aire frío y sin vida.

Espina todavía dormía placidamente. De sus fosas nasales salían pequeñas bocanadas de humo.

Murtagh se sentó junto a la panza de Espina. La cuál desprendía un calor agradable por el fuego de su interior. Se recargó en ella. Todavía pensaba en las nuevas incógnitas que habían descubierto hacia dos días. Aunque había pasado los últimos dos días discutiéndolo con Espina todavía no sabían exactamente de lo que estaban hablando los Ra´zac e Iden.

Habían tenido mucho tiempo para repasarlo ya que no habían salido de la celda. Iden y los Ra´zac los tenían como prisioneros; lo que en realidad eran.

Espina abrió un gran ojo rojo, lo primero que observó fue a Murtagh recargado en su panza.

_-Buenos días!-_ dijo bostezando. Murtagh le sonrió. Se percató de la pequeña bola de fuego que pasaba entre sus filosos dientes sin causarles en menor daño- ¿_Cómo has dormido?_

-Bien ¿y tu?

_-También… ¿no has sabido todavía nada del plan de Iden?_

-No, solo que esta muy seguro que la elfa no durará mucho tiempo más…- el estomago de Murtagh se encogió, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_-¿Qué será lo que lo tiene tan seguro?-_ preguntó Espina.

-La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea…- en eso unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar por el pasillo.

Los gritos ya eran reconocidos por Murtagh y Espina, eran de Katrina. Los últimos dos días se la llevaban muy seguido a Iden y al parecer la torturaban. El muchacho no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo más duraría la joven en esas condiciones.

Pero algo no sucedió como de costumbre. El pesado candado de hierro de la puerta de Murtagh y Espina empezó a chillar. Un poderoso brazo de uno de los Ra´zac abrió la puerta y arrojó a Katrina al interior de la celda.

La muchacha se quedó tirada en el piso helado de roca un momento. Murtagh se acercó a ella lentamente. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas secas y estaba muy sucia. La joven tenía morado en la parte de las muñecas. Seguramente de donde la habían amarrado para que no escapara. Tenía varios moretones en sus brazos y piernas; y sin contar con la gran herida que tenía en su costado. Al parecer se había quedado inconciente.

Murtagh la cargó y la llevó junto a Espina, para que no pasara frío. Luego por procesos mágicos sanó su herida del costado. Murtagh limpió la cara de la joven. Era tan joven y tan fuerte, estaba impresionado por la valentía y la resistencia de ella.

Murtagh suspiró, y empezó a recordar la vida que había tenido antes de haber conocido a Eragon y a Espina. Había sido una vida un poco miserable. Había vivido con lujos, pero había sido prisionero del Rey toda la vida. Después decidió escaparse de Galbatorix. Esos tiempos habían sido de los mejores ¡había sido libre! Luego conoció a Eragon y a Saphira, habían sido muy buenos amigos, Murtagh añoró esa amistad. Luego habían peleado contra el Imperio, juntos. Luego… la catástrofe, había sido capturado por los gemelos. Había sido torturado y habían violado su santuario más sagrado, su mente.

Luego de regreso en el castillo, Espina había prendido ante él. Ese había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Al ver al pequeño dragón rojo salir del huevo y haber sentido esa mirada de cariño de aquellos pequeños ojos rojos. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. La vida le había enseñado eso claramente.

Galbatorix lo había hecho su prisionero de nuevo. Pero aprender cosas con Espina había sido un gran alivio. Se había sentido que la vida valía la pena. Y ya no se sentía tan desdichado. Y sobre todo la soledad había acabado.

Llegó a un momento que se preguntó que seria de ellos cuando acabara la guerra. ¿Sobrevivirían? ¿Galbatorix perdería todo su poder? ¿Qué pasaría con Eragon y Saphira? ¿Y con la elfa?

La elfa… era un gran consuelo pensar en ella. Se dejó llevar por la belleza mágica de la elfa por un corto tiempo. Luego pensó en Eragon que disfrutaba de su compañía. Le dio un ataque de celos.

Espina se quedó mirándolo, sabía que su Jinete sentía cierta atracción por la elfa. Y sonrió al ver a Murtagh tratando de salir de sus pensamientos. No había querido presionar a Murtagh a contarle acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la elfa, pero había visto la imagen de ella en la mente de Murtagh y con solo esa imagen tenía una idea de sus sentimientos.

Murtagh se quedó contemplando a Katrina hasta que ella abrió un ojo. Se sorprendió del hecho que no estaba en una celda sola, pero a causa del cansancio no se movió. Hizo una cara de miedo al ver a Espina.

Espina y el muchacho aguardaron un poco hasta que ella les tomara un poco de confianza.

-No te apures él no te hará nada. Te hemos curado la herida de tu costado…- dijo Murtagh. Katrina cerró los ojos como queriendo tomar fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias…

-Te han de haber torturado mucho- añadió Murtagh

-Eso les queda corto- dijo la joven tajantemente

-Para que te han torturado, ¿qué esperaban que les dijeras?

-Querían que les dijera las personas más cercanas a Eragon y de Roran…- dijo Katrina casi sin voz.

-¿Y qué les has dicho?- ella dudó

-Casi nada… ó casi nada de importancia...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ellos buscaban más bien buscaban el nombre del amor de Eragon…

-¿Y lo sabes?- Preguntó Murtagh, de nuevo se formó el nudo de su garganta y el recuerdo de Eragon con la elfa se hizo presente.

-No, él no pensaba mucho en ese aspecto, más bien se dedicaba a cuidar su campo, aún que después, antes que se marchara desaparecía muy seguido.

-¿Sabes a donde se iba?

-No- Murtagh supuso que había sido cuando Saphira había nacido. Ella se quedó mirándolo durante un buen rato, hasta que dijo.

-¿Qué ganarán ustedes?- dijo ella.

-¿Disculpa?- Esa pregunta había dejado a Murtagh confundido.

-Si, ¿ustedes qué van a ganar por servir a Galbatorix?- su voz denotaba un reproche

-Nada, nosotros no servimos al rey por gusto…- Murtagh hizo una mueca de asco.

-Sabes, no soy tan tonta; puedo ser una campesina, pero no soy tonta. ¿Insinúas que ustedes sirven a rey por obligación?

-No, él nos ha obligado…- Katrina tenía una cara de incredulidad.

-¿A ti, y a esta lagartija gigante?

-Primero, no le digas lagartija, se llama Espina- dijo Murtagh viendo que Espina sacaba bocanadas de humo más espesas por sus orificios nasales en respuesta al insulto de la joven- ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tiene nombre?- dijo Katrina viendo al dragón rojo con desprecio. Definitivamente el mundo estaba patas abajo. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su mente, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

_-Si…_- dijo una voz muy diferente, con un toque de elegancia y de sabiduría.

_-¿Qué es eso? Escucho una voz dentro de mí; creo que estoy muy débil, por eso alucino._

_-No estas alucinando_…- la voz de Murtagh se escuchó por la mente de Katrina.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Un truco de magia?-dijo Katrina un poco alterada.

-Nada…- dijo Murtagh

_-Solo soy yo, la lagartija gigante_- dijo de nuevo la voz. Katrina estaba muy sorprendida y asustada a la vez.

-Por eso él tiene nombre- dijo Murtagh apuntando a Espina

-Habla…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Apenas había empezado a creer en los Dragones y ahora resultaba que ¡podían hablar!

-Espina es como nosotros, piensa, habla, siente, exactamente lo mismo…

-Disculpa si te he ofendido- dijo Katrina recuperándose de aquel susto.

_-Gracias…_- dijo la voz de Espina en su mente.

-Nosotros no pedimos esto, al igual que tu somos prisioneros…- Katrina sonrió en señal de entendimiento.

Eragon y Saphira seguían a Oromis y a Glaedr, quienes iban hacia su casa. Al entrar Oromis les indicó el camino hacía lo que parecía un sótano. Las escaleras estaban talladas en madera. Saphira se emocionó nunca había estado en el sótano de Oromis. _Será una aventura_, pensó. El entusiasmo se le contagió a Eragon, se empezaron a preguntar ¿qué habría, libros y pergaminos de poderosos hechizos, cosas poderosas muy extrañas? Al llegar abajo Eragon vio las cuatro paredes del sótano con pergaminos colgados, se desilusionó un poco, puesto que él esperaba cosas antiguas, empezó a leer un pergamino de la pared:

_Rizos como caoba_

_Labios de frambuesa_

_Ojos de diamante_

_Cuerpo de gacela_

_Dime dónde estas_

_E iré a buscarte_

El fragmento que Eragon leyó era simple pero objetivo. Se preguntó si Oromis lo había creado. Eragon notó que varios pergaminos contenían poemas de amor. El la pared central había un _Faith_, con un Oromis más joven, quien parecía indudablemente más feliz y una joven elfa, quien tenía el cabello rizado de color caoba y sus ojos tan hermosos y valiosos. Por un momento esos ojos le recordaron a Aymie, Eragon encogió los hombros. Estaban tiernamente abrazados y al fondo del _Faith_ se encontraban un dragón dorado y lo que parecía ser otro dragón color plata, los dos relucían con los tenues rayos del sol, el cual se estaba ocultando. El dragón plateado parecía tener la misma mirada calculadora de la elfa, tenían algo muy familiar…

Miró junto al ese _Faith_, se parecía mucho al anterior. Había otro _Faith_ con el joven Oromis, la misteriosa elfa y los dragones, pero tenía un pequeño detalle diferente al anterior, Oromis y la Elfa sostenían a un pequeño bebe. Éste dormía profundamente y tranquilamente.

Él y Saphira tenían rasgos muy parecidos, al igual que Aymie y Blasse o como Oromis y Glaedr. ¿Sería ese dragón de la elfa? ¿Quién sería esa elfa? ¿Pero se suponía que ninguna mujer, además de Aymie había sido Jinete antes? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era ese bebe? ¿Oromis tenía familia? ¿No se suponía que los Jinetes no deberían de tener familia?

-Oromis… - dijo Eragon sin dejar de ver los dos _Faiths_. Oromis volteó a ver a Eragon, al saber que estaba mirando susurró unas palabras y los dos _Faiths_ se voltearon viendo hacia la pared.

-Estamos aquí, para empezar a hervir la raíz de _Aplêstí_…- Eragon quería preguntarle a Oromis sobre los _Faiths_, pero éste al ver las intenciones de Eragon, dijo- Eragon y Saphira… sé que tienen muchas interrogantes, pero entiendan que este no es el momento… Aymie necesita el antídoto, antes que sea demasiado tarde…- Eragon tubo un escalofrío en el espinazo al pensar en Aymie muerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo finalmente Eragon. Oromis sonrió.

-Primero deben de saber que la Raíz de _Aplêstí_ requiere de muchos cuidados.

-¿Cuidados?- dijo Eragon desconcertado, nunca había escuchado acerca de una raíz que necesitara cuidados. Él sabía que las raíces se hervían y salían ricos tés. Era un procedimiento muy fácil, ponías la raíz con agua y las calentabas.

-Si, la raíz de _Aplêstí_ necesita de muchos cuidados, con cuidados me refiero a que cuando le hirvamos necesita a estar siempre a una temperatura media- alta…

_-Para hacer esa temperatura Saphira, tienes que exhalar desde tu estomago y lo tendrás que enfriar un poco con el aire de tus pulmones, como hemos estado practicando…-_ dijo Glaedr- ¿_esta bien?-_ Saphira tragó un poco de saliva, estaba un poco nerviosa.

_-Si, lo podré hacer_…- aunque lo había estado practicando con Glaedr se sentía un poco nerviosa.

_-Será cansado… tendrás que exhalar durante varios minutos, agarrar aire y volver a exhalar, será tedioso y cansado. Esta temperatura solamente se puede alcanzar por la exhalación de un Dragón, ninguna magia o fuerza natural puede estar a esta temperatura._

-Maestro ¿qué pasaría si no lo hiciéramos así?- preguntó Eragon

-Si se calienta de más se quemará y no soltará la sustancia viscosa que necesitamos y si se enfría mucho… se solidificará y el Jugo se convertirá en roca y no lo podremos utilizar- Eragon se sorprendió.

-Ahora, Eragon tu tendrás que estarle meneando constantemente, por que si no sus sustancia se empezará a asentar en el fondo de la casuela- Eragon se quedó pensativo- Si el Jugo se asienta- Oromis le empezó a explicar antes que preguntara- no se distribuirá uniformemente, necesitamos que se distribuya en toda el agua…- _¿Por qué?_ Pensó Eragon, pero decidió no averiguar eso, confiaría en Oromis- El jugo de la Raíz de _Aplêstí_ es una materia extremadamente extraña, no sabemos como exactamente esta constituida y como actúa, pero hemos aprendido a tratarla… es una de las raíces más difíciles de encontrar y de preparar. Si empiezan a notar un resplandor blanquecino en el fondo de la casuela tendrás que remover más seguido, no deben de dejar que aparezca ese resplandor- dijo Oromis enseñándoles una casuela y poniéndola en el piso- Esta es una casuela con propiedades mágicas, no se dañará por el calor constante y además te protegerá- dijo mirando a Eragon- de las llamas de Saphira, mientras te encuentres detrás de este símbolo- le enseño un pequeño símbolo que tenia la forma de llamas-además aquí esta una cuchara capaz de soportar altas temperaturas- le dio una cuchara con el mismo símbolo de la cazuela- ¿han entendido sus trabajos?

_-Si_- dijo Saphira solemne

-Yo también- dijo Eragon- ¿Ustedes se irán?- pregunto perplejo

-Si, por un tiempo, debemos de saber más acerca del _awëro_ de Aymie- Eragon recordó los símbolos del talón del pergamino, donde explicaba la cura contra el veneno_ Türpliêndros._

-Maestro, en el talón del pergamino… había un texto escrito en otro idioma, ¿lo ha visto?- Oromis le miró

-Si, además tenemos que terminar de comprender el texto, por eso nos iremos…- Eragon asintió con la cabeza. Oromis puso la raíz en la casuela y la llenó con agua y empezó a irse hacia las escaleras- Ah! Se me olvidaba… no dejen que el agua se agote, a su derecha hay unas vasijas con agua, de ahí pueden tomar- dijo y subió tras la dorada cola de Glaedr.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. =) Sigan leyendo!


End file.
